


What’s the worst that could happen?

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: Once more Sabrina did a spell that Harvey didn't ask her to do and this one sent him from his death bed as an old man, to almost 80 years in the past on that fatefull day when Sabrina  told him she was a witch.But magic always comes at a cost.And a spell as powerfull as this will rake in quite the bill.And Harvey knew this would only end in tears.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Theo Putnam/Rosalind “Roz” Walker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 55
Collections: hekiv's CAOS collection





	1. Chapter 1

What’s the worst that could happen?

Ch 1

He still stood, he still lived.  
Harvey Kinkle is, at least for now, the last man standing.  
He’d outlive them all, Tommy, Roz, Theo, Hilda, Zelda, Ambrose, Nick, even Sabrina, despite them all being better than him, he was the last one of their little group.

The reason for that was despite him being a mortal, their lifestyle of fighting for good against evil was not exactly the most healthy of lifestyles and by some weird twist of fate now Harvey a mortal had outlived half a dozen witches.

Outliving a witch…….life has a way to surprise you always.

Harvey had once been told by Zelda that witches lived for centuries and retained their youth, looking back it was probably her way of killing any lingering thought of getting back together with Sabrina after he and Roz. Harvey knew could not help but smile at that memory.

The older one gets the more the past, even the bad parts of it, become better.

“It will not be long now.” The sharped tooth, green skin, lion claw figure of Salem’s true form said from above Harvey’s deathbed.

While Harvey was the last man standing, Salem too now was still alive.

“I know, don’t worry, I’m not afraid. I’ll get to see Tommy, mum and dad again, a pity I won’t get to see the others.” Harvey said in a lament. Heaven was a strictly no witch or warlock zone, and unfortunately for Theo and Roz, the duo participated actively in so many of Sabrina’s crazy spells that they were full blown witches by the time they died.

Harvey on the other hand because he helped more to diffuse the spells when they went haywire, which was more often than not when Sabrina was involved, qualified as a saint in life and would be taken to heaven, regardless of how he felt.

“Forgive Harvey, I was not talking to you.” Salem said and gestured to the shadows, from there Harvey could see the shapes of Theo, Roz, Nick, Ambrose and Sabrina manifest themselves as spirits before him.

Harvey smiled at that, the gang and Nick would often visit him from time to time from beyond the grave.

“I don’t think I’ll need any backup for the Angel of Death’s visit this time.” Harvey said and tried to laugh, but his now aged lungs replied with a cough.

“Farmboy, don’t try to be the charismatic charmer, that’s my job.” Nick said with a grin.

“True, but at least I got a better fashion sense. After all, I don’t dress like I’m in a porno move with Steve Jobs.” Harvey said towards the common warlock all black turtleneck fashion sense, this did manage to get a laugh out of the group.

But Sabrina collapsed after that and kneeled in front of Harvey’s bed.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“For what Brina- you didn’t do anything wrong to me, and I forgive you long ago about Tommy, Tommy did as well.” Harvey asked in confusion as a familiar dread started popping back up inside him.

Sabrina was his one true love, but could the woman not try for once to just let nature rune it’s course and not defy the laws of the universe?

“For ruining your life, I…I….after we died I….I…my visits kept your house haunted, and because of that it ruined every change you had a wife and family.” Sabrina said in tears.

“It’s ok Brina, it’s okay. I choose to have you all visit me over anything else. Hey, hey, come on now, don’t make our….our last time together into a sad moment. After this I’ll probably be kept in the Pearly Gates, and….it’s gonna be hell not being with my friends.” Harvey said and looked at them. “And you too Nick.” Harvey added, which did bring out a chuckle out of the old crew and Sabrina.

They all gathered around Harvey and the old man now smiled as he took one last look at his friends and closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

“It won’t end this way. I won’t allow it.”

Unfortunately this is Greendale, where no one ever gets any measure of peace or quiet.

“What?”

“I won’t let that bully in heaven dictate to us what we should. Everyone get ready for the spell.” 

“Sabrina, what are you doing?” Harvey said with worry in his eyes.

“Winds of the East, Earth of the West, Storm of the South, and Fire from the North. Here our calls, our desire brought forth!” Sabrina said as she joined hands with the other ghosts.

“Stop! Whatever it is you’re doing stop! We’ve been through this before, magic always come with a price!” Harvey said looking towards Nick for help, who sparred Harvey a glance that said ‘sorry, can’t stop her, so I might as well help her do it.’

Harvey looked at Salem who was actually helping with the spell by covering Harvey in the herbs that the spell required.

“We’re gonna give you a new life Harvey, make you young again, give you what you’ve always deserved!” Sabrina said with tenderness in her ghostly eyes.

“Brina….do you love me?”

“Always. In life and in death.” Sabrina replied without hesitation.

“Then please for me…please….”Harvey’s voice gave out there and then as he felt the life draining from his body.

“ Swift as a river, as strong as a typhoon, roar like a raging fire, with paths unseen like the darkside of the moon, we beseech you fate, time and death, heed our call, winds of destiny blow on our shore, and make once happened, now happen before!” Sabrina and the gang chanted and then Salem cracked a chicken egg over Harvey, completing the spell.

The lights went out after that and from the darkness, 3 flames manifested themselves.

“The Spell is complete. As such we have come here to inform you of the consequences of your folly.” The head of the group of 3 angels that came from the flames said towards the ghost, the goblin and the dying man.

“I won’t let you stop us from making Harvey young again!” Sabrina said defiantly.

“The spell you did was tailor made for witch kind. On them it turns back the clock, but on mortals, especially ones chosen by heaven it had a very different effect.” The second angel said.

“What effect?” Nick asked.

Then a great crack was heard from above them and Harvey started to glow.

Then the 3 angels spoke once more.

“He will live two lives, but be warned that a man may live two lives, but he will have a half-life, a cursed life.” Kafziel the Angel of Time said.

“Two lives shall be yours but beware, for when it dawns on you again, I will reap you whole, even if you are now divided by two.” Azrael the Angel of Death replied.

“Twice the fate, twice the foe, twice the fear, suffering, anger and hate. Twice the path you must tread to find balance, harmony and peace.” Oriel the Angel of Destiny and last angel said before Harvey started to vanish in the ball of light.

As he did so Sabrina cast Harvey one last glance, one that said ‘I’m sorry’.

‘I forgive you’ Harvey said back with his eyes as he closed his eye and when he opened them it was still Sabrina’s face that he saw.

“I’m a witch Harvey.” Sabrina said to him.

“Oh Brina…..you did this kind of spell, I just know that there’s gonna be a hell of a price to pay for this.” Harvey thought to himself, realizing that he was now young, his aging mind having been sent more than 3 quarters of a century back in time to that fateful day when Sabrina told him that she was a witch.

“And on the night of my Dark Baptism, we…I am supposed to cut off all ties to the mortal world. But…I can’t….there are so many delicious things about the path of night, but I can’t give up you, Roz and Susie.” Sabrina said and looked him in the eyes.

“Harvey…..say something….please.” Sabrina said to him so afraid of how he would react to what she said. 

Harvey felt like giggling, Sabrina could beat Lucifer, defy Death and even have a pissing contest with God herself, but she was so scared of losing her friends that it was crazy when you thought about it.

So Harvey did the only thing he knew. He kissed her, hugged her and cradled her head in his chest.  
“Shhh, it’s gonna be ok. Everything is gonna be ok.”

Sabrina cried there and then as Harvey continued to stroke her head soothingly, kiss her forehead and hold her tight.

“Whatever it is that you decide to do, know that we are all behind you 100 percent.” Harvey said, repeating the same words.

“Do you really mean that?” Sabrina asked in hope, joy and disbelief.

“Always.”  
At that Sabrina sunk her head even more into his chest and kept her eyes closed.

Harvey then coughed over Sabrina’s right shoulder, the young half witch was to emotional now to take notice of a cough in the middle of autumn.  
Harvey covering the hard caught with his right hand he looked and saw that he just coughed blood.

“He will live two lives, but be warned that a man may live two lives, but he will have a half-life, a cursed life.” The first warning came to his mind.  
Magic always did come with a price and it looks like he would be the one suffering the most from this spell.

“Everything’s gonna be all right Sabrina. Everything is gonna be all right.” Harvey said as he looked at the blood in his hand.

It looks like no matter what he does, Harvey Kinkle will always end up with blood on his hands. 

"This can only end in tears." He thought as he looked at the sky, the moon, that bad halloween moon would soon rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

The door to Pop Tate’s opened and trough it Pop Tate saw a young man, with a terrible cough, enter the room.

“Welcome to Pop’s. What can I get you son?”

The young man sat down and placed his order.

“Two burgher meals to go. One espresso and one house painting kit, quiet hour kit.” Harvey said and put a folded envelope on Pop’s counter.

“Someone as young as you paints houses?” Pop’s asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I don’t paint houses.” Harvey replied.

“So why do you need it?” Pop asked and slowly reached for the Beretta hidden inside his apron.

“A woman.” Harvey replied, that stopped Pop from reaching for his pistol and he gave out a hearty laugh.

“Say no more!” Pop said and gave Harvey his orders.

Harvey didn’t even comment on the fact that the burghers took longer than the gun parts, he just took his espresso and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“Yes sir, my brother Tommy Kinkle got accepted two years ago on a football scholarship, but could not attend due to a family tragedy. Would it be possible to resubmit the application? It would be? Tryout for the scholarship in a month’s time? Perfect sir! Just perfect! Thank you and have a nice day.” Harvey said as he hung up the phone.

“Thank God for drugs, if not for that there wouldn’t be an empty seat on the Notre Dame, football team.” Harvey said as he left the pay phone from where he placed his call.

Earlier today Sabrina had confessed to him in the woods that she was a witch. After comforting her and calming her down, they parted ways and now Harvey had less than half a day to put his affairs in order, make sure than Sabrina had as much backup as possible, and ensure that not only did Tommy not die at Thanksgiving, but that he also had a future away from Greendale.

The reason for this was that Harvey still wasn’t sure what the price for the time travel spell was. It could be that he would still live the same number of years, but only suffer from whatever illness made him now cough like crazy.

Or maybe it meant that the price would take such a toile on his body that he would drop dead tomorrow either from the sickness, of from being too weak to defend himself.

Because of that Harvey used the knowledge of underworld contacts both mortal, Vatican and warlock means to prepare for what was to come.

He still had less than 3 hours till the Halloween party and had to hurry.

Harvey drove like crazy to two destinations.

The first was a tailor, he paid in old gold coins. Money he grabbed from one of the long forgotten witchunter emergency cashes of weapons and coins that his ancestors hid, forgot about it, and he rediscovered them over the years during his first life.

Having finished with the clothes from the tailor, Harvey rushed home, once there he hugged Tommy like crazy.

“We need to talk bro.” Harvey said, this time he would make sure that Tommy got what he deserved, not what cruel fate dealt him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end the only way Harvey managed to convince Tommy to prepare for the tryout was that if he got the scholarship it would be easier for Harvey to go to the same school as a legacy from Tommy.

Their dad didn’t need much convincing, all Harvey had to do was to say that Notre Dame was looking for real men for their football team, so they tracked Tommy down.  
That did the trick.

“Don’t stay up to late with that filly of yours boy. We got to celebrate your brothers success.”

Harvey nodded and left, after that he changed into the clothes he got from the tailor and had the kit from Pop Tate’s.

He left the kit in his truck, as he drove up to the Spellman’s house and knocked on the door.

A sense of déjà vu came over him as Ambrose opened the door and half naked as he was most of the times greeted Harvey with a dashing smile.

“Well, look at you. Black suit and tie, white shirt, gala shoes, my my!” Ambrose complemented him.  
Harvey decided that this time he would come dressed to a T in a nice suite, not only because Sabrina deserved it, but also because the clothes could double as his funeral clothes for when, not if, the time came to early in this lifetime.

Harvey coughed hard once more.

“Nasty cough mate. You okay?”

“I’m dying, but I’ve already died once and came back to life, so it’s all routine for me now.” Harvey said and Ambrose took it as a joke and laughed. He then shouted for Sabrina and when she came down the stairs in that white dress, once more Harvey’s breath was taken away from him.

 _“I’m a 96 years old man drooling over a 16 year old. God, I’m such a degenerate!_ “Harvey thought to himself as he and Sabrina gazed into each other’s eyes before a hard cough from him broke the spell.

Harvey quickly used extra strong tissues and turned away to hide the blood.

“Are you all right Harv? Maybe we should just hang out here instead of going to Roz’s.” Sabrina said to him with worry in her eyes.

“No, no, I’ll be fine!” Harvey said not wanting to miss his change to see his old friends Roz and Theo, who was for now still Suzie, before….before who knew what tomorrow would bring.

They drove up to the house and once there it was time for the hardest part of it all.

“Brina, I have a confession to make, you know how you told me that you’re a half-witch and your aunts and cousin are full.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, the thing is that my family…..my ancestors where monsters Brina, monsters towards….towards your people.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“T-they were witchunters Brina, they….they hunted and killed witches just for being witches. It’s….it’s how my family got the mines.” Harvey said and looked at Sabrina, she now for the first time ever had fear in her eyes, fear of him.

“Y-you’re a witchunter…” She said in disbelief.

Before Harvey could answer another great coughing fit overwhelmed him, when he recovered he looked and saw that the passenger seat was empty and the door open, Harvey could still make out Sabrina running away from the car in the darkness towards her house.

“Way to go Kinkle!” He said and shifted his truck into gear and took a cross country shortcut that made him get there before Sabrina.

Doing a drifting maneuver that made him stop in front of Sabrina, he got out of the car and ran towards her.

“Stay back! Back or I’ll….I’ll….”

Before the frightened half witch could say anything the coughs returned, this one was worse than the last.

So intense that Harvey keeled over and coughed so much blood on his hands and shirt that Sabrina forgot her fear of him and rushed to a now collapsed Harvey on the ground.

“Not a hunter. My….my ancestor where, 300 years ago they were witchunters, after that….after that they gave it up. I’m not a witchunter Brina, I’m not a …I’m not.” Harvey said as he tried to get up from his knees, Sabrina hesitantly but firmly helped her boyfriend up and guided him to his car.

“Glove compartment, black box.” Harvey said and Sabrina rushed and got what he said.

“For you.” Harvey said breathing hard.

Upon opening and seeing it’s content it Sabrina almost dropped the box.

“Pepper box, good for self-defense and easy to hide. Lot of bad people……it might help you if you can’t cast spells. Only one shot though.” Harvey said as he took a deep breath of an asthma inhaler that be took from a pharmacy, it would not help much, but enough.

“Harvey, this is in mint condition and has markings designed to hurt magic users and demons, if you’re not a witchunter, then why do have something like this?” Sabrina asked.

“My family forgot, I discovered it….caches…..boatloads of…that….Map under the box, take them, use it to….use it to fight, to defend your family.” Harvey said as the cough returned and he took another drag from the inhaler.

“Y…you, you uncovered your families dark past for me?” Sabrina said with love in her eyes for him.

  
Harvey almost rolled his eyes at that, Sabrina was one of the kindest, nobles and selfless persons he had ever met, but she had a bad tendency to think the earth revolved around her from time to time.

“Yeah, also I have to tell you about the spear and.”

Another coughing fit overcame him.

“Sanguinary stopum, plamanii rejuvenate!” Sabrina casted a spell that made the blood disappear and Harvey’s lungs return to normal, for now at least.

“You’re too sick for this! Go inside the house and get better!” Sabrina said as she put the mullti barreled pepper box gun on her thigh strap, gave Harvey a kiss, then left for the woods.

“Brina wait, I have to tell you everything!”

“Don’t worry Harvey, I understand that you’re not a witchunter! I’m sorry for earlier! I love you!” Sabrina said and disappeared into the woods before Harvey could say anything.

“Wait…I’m from the…cough…cough! Ugh….seeing her walk away from me just like that without with nothing being able to stop her once she gets an idea in her head…….. I’m starting to remember why I broke up with her.” Harvey lamented as all he could so now was wait for it to be all over.

From his memory of Sabrina telling him about it, the whole baptism affair was that she said no and was chased back to her house, where she was safe.

Very unpleasant, but not too bad.

Of course the minute Harvey heard the sound of gunshot from the forest from the Pepper box, he was now reminded that when it came to Sabrina, things would only escalate.

“What part of use it to defend your family doesn’t she get!? Dang it Brina, you’d be a very poor Jedi!” Harvey said to himself as he killed the lights to his truck, drove it further away from the house and then went to the back of his truck and opened up the box that he bought from Pop Tate.

It was a custom silenced subsonic .308 sniper rifle with night vision.

He had a feeling that it might be needed, but he never thought that it would be so soon.

Getting into a hidden position, he laid down on the ground on a small elevation from where he had a good view of the woods and scoped the forest just as Sabrina and her smoking gun came running out of it.

“Who did you shoot?” Harvey muttered under his breath as he checked with hsi scope the other members of the coven, who all seemed fine.

“YOU DARE SHOOT THE DARK LORD!” Harvey heard Blackwood scream in fury at Sabrina.

“Of course the first thing Sabrina Spellman would do with a gun is shoot the devil in face.” Harvey whispered to himself with a small giggle, and covered him mouth to hide his cough and not give away his position in the darkened woods.

“I am Sabrina Spellman and I will no sign my name away to that animal!”

“YOU WIL SUFFER FOR THIS INSOLENCE!”

Blackwood shouted and at the head of the coven he made his way towards the Spellman house.

“This house is protected by a ring that if any witch crosses it without permission, they will be ripped apart!” Harvey said Ambrose say. Making the coven stop dead in their tracks.

Then they started chanting a spell.

“There is no magic ring around this house!” Blackwood said and advanced, the coven following him.

“You are having too much fun with all these little ‘coincidences’" Harvey said towards God above, then waited untill Blackwood crossed the small fence, then he fired right into Blackwood’s right thigh.

Making the warlock fall down in pain.

This stopped the coven dead in their tracks.

Sensing that this was a crucial moment Harvey started shooting at their legs, making them drop like mayflies.

“I-I warned you all!” Ambrose said and the coven started to run, crawl and be dragged away from the Spellman house.

Harvey had shot them all except the Weird Sisters and a few that looked to be from the Academy.

When it was over, the adrenaline on Harvey started to wore off and with it he felt another coughing fit come on, it looked like Sabrina’s spell was starting to wear off already.

He hugged the ground and crawled until he was back to his truck and waited until the Spellmans where all inside. After that he went to the nearest payphone.

“Hey dad, I’m not gonna be able to make it tonight. Dad I’m with Sabrina, stop calling me a prick…Dad….Dad I’m not jumping her bones, stop calling me a sly dog.” Harvey said, though his father was beyond reason at this point.

Reasoning that it’s better for his father to think that he was having sex with his girlfriend, rather than the fact that he just shot over 50 people tonight, Harvey decided to leave it at that.

Sneaking back to Sabrina’s house, he climbed up the balcony and knocked on her window.

“You shot the devil in the face?” Was the first thing Harvey said to her after she opened the window.

“Kind of.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well the face it a part of the head, and the brain is also a part of the head right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then I did kind of shoot him in the face, since I shot him in the little brain.” Sabrina said smugly.

“The little brain?” Harvey said in confusion before he realized what she meant and reflexively looked down at his own crotch.

“That is horrible, yet awesome at the same time.” Harvey said to her.

“Which is everything I do!” Sabrina said with a giggle and then kissed him.

“Sabrina, I have to tell you that-"

-” You where the one who injured them right, Ambrose said he never laid down a ring of magic, how did you do that?” Sabrina interrupted Harvey and started nibbling on his neck.

“Well, I…I have a special forces grade sniper rifle.” Harvey said with hesitation in his voice.

“Since when?” Sabrina asked.

“This afternoon.”

This made Sabrina stop her nibbling and made her look into Harvey’s eyes in astonishment.

“This afternoon?”

“Yeah, I thought that it might come in handy if you got in trouble.”

At that Harvey saw something appear in Sabrina’s eyes, something that wasn’t there before.

“You bought a sniper rifle and shot all those witches and warlocks….all for me..” She said in suprise and delight.

“Y-yeah. Please don’t hate me for shooting your entire coven.”

Sabrina replied with smashing her lips to his so hard that she pushed Harvey down on her mattress, and started ripping his clothes off.

“Sabrina-I got to tell you-It’s about…….The spear…….the.” Harvey tried to have words come out of his mouth, but Sabrina’s hungry lust filled kisses prevented him from that.

“First thing tomorrow you’re going to the doctor.” Sabrina said as she straddled him and ripped of his shirt.

“Sure, but I got to tell you that.” Harvey’s words died in his mouth the moment he realized that Sabrina stopped moving, having fallen asleep from exhaustion.

“And now besides not giving me time to tell you that I’m basically a Severus Snape Peggy Sue fanfic rip-off, you also give me blueballs. God, I missed you’re living world crazy shenanigans so much Brina.” Harvey said, hugged her and then closed his eyes, thankfully the coughs did not return that night to wake them up.

He’d tell her tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The grand hall was full of witches and warlocks that gasped and groaned in pain as the bullets where extracted and they were healed.

“But father Blackwood, the procedure is to leave the bullet inside, taking them out is unnecessary and very painful.” One of the meddy witches replied.

“Rip them out! Not a single speck of mortal filth shall taint this coven! I do not know how they did it, but the Spellman’s will pay for this outrage!” Blackwood ranted as he limped back to his office.

While in a corner the younger ones that were not shot started talking about it.

“This wasn’t a spell, there was something out there in the darkness. Some kind of demon. I could not see it, but I heard a cough, whatever that thing was, it coughed in the darkness.” Was the words spoken by Melvin to the Weird Sisters and the others.

And in that moment, despite Harvey being asleep he could feel a chill down his spine, as he woke up.

“Twice the fate, twice the foe, twice the fear, suffering, anger and hate. Twice the path you must tread to find balance, harmony and peace.”  
Oriel’s words echoed in his mind as Harvey starred at Sabrina’s ceiling, sleep would not come for the mortal boy that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

“So, how bad is it?” Harvey asked the doctor as he buttoned up his shirt.

“Well Mr Kinkle, you are actually very lucky.”

“I cough blood almost daily.” Harvey deadpanned.

“And because of the sever emphysema you have, we’ve managed to discover the lung cancer while it’s still in its inception stages. Few people are that lucky, we’ll start you on chemo immediately, rest assured that you have a very good chance of remission and you can lead a long and fruitful life with proper care. You must have a guardian angel looking over you.”

“I got 3.” Harvey replied as the doctor gave him multiple prescriptions. It was a basic prescription of antibiotics, painkillers and inhalers, and a third item that Harvey was surprised was on the list.

“Doc, did you just write marijuana on my prescription?”

“Oh yes, it will help with the pain and the lack of appetite from the chemo.” Dr Wilson said before he left the examination table and Harvey saw him talking to another Doctor who had a limp and a walking cane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime latter Harvey’s pager beeped, signaling that it was Sabrina wanting to talk.

“I’ll be over in a minute…yeah they gave me a diagnosis and a prescription. But that’s not the point, look Sabrina, I have to tell you a couple of important things and it’s best if we talk face to face.” Harvey said and hanged up the phone and drove to Sabrina’s house.

Harvey tried to knock on the door, but it was opened before he could knock once, and there was Sabrina standing in the doorway.

“Well, what did the doctor say?” She asked with dread.

“Oh that, it’s early stage lung cancer, but I have to talk to you about”.”OH NO!” Sabrina said in despair and covered her mouth in horror.

Before Harvey could say anything she latched onto him, cupped his face and started smothering him with kisses.

“Well get through this Harvey, it will be all right, I won’t let you die!”

“Oh, don't I know it.” Harvey deadpanned to himself in dismay.

“But anyway I got something important to tell you.” Harvey said and pulled himself away from Sabrina’s embrace.

“Sabrina, I’m from the future, I was sent back in time. I know this is a lot to take in but-” “Aunties, Ambrose come quick!” Sabrina shouted making her family gather around her.

“Harvey’s got cancer and the disease is already making him delirious!”

“Oh the poor dear!” Hilda said and cupped his cheek with one hand

“There, there child, you’re in good hands now.” Zelda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not delusional, I’m from the future and I was sent back in tim-”

“See! It’s horrible, we have to help him aunties, he already knows that I’m a witch!”

“What!? You told him you were a witch! When was that?” Zelda asked.

“Yesterday in the forest.”

“You took a sick boy into those chilly woods! That was irresponsible Sabrina dear.” Hilda chastised her as the Spellman family turned to lecture Sabrina/

“That’s it! THAT IS IT!” Harvey said in anger, before another coughing fit came over him, he took out his inhaler and took one long drag of it, then another to be sure that no more interruptions came.

Grabbing the attention of the Spellman clan with that.

“I’m from the future , not delusional from lung cancer!”

“Harvey you are not the Terminator, you’re a small town boy who likes to draw!” Sabrina said in a calming tone.

“Yes I am, well not the Terminator, but I am from the future! And I can prove it. Zelda used to date Blackwood, Hilda has a crush on Dr Cerberus, you summoned your familiar from the woods who is now a goblin that turns into a black cat named Salem, Ambrose has been under house arrest for 80 years for trying to blow up the Vatican. And I know these things cause you all told them to me over the years, now do you believe I am from the future?”

That made the Spellman clan fall silent.

“One last question, if you are from the future, then how did you get here?” Zelda asked.

“Sabrina and the gang came to my deathbed and performed a spell that was meant to make me young again, but it backfired and sent me back here.” Harvey replied.

“You asked our niece to make you young again?” Hilda said, appalled at what she was hearing.

“No, I was alone in my house and ready to die in peace. But Sabrina performed the spell without me asking of it, my consent, or even giving me a heads up.”

“But you did nothing to stop her.” Zelda asked with suspicion.

“I kept telling her not to do it, but she just didn’t listen and did it anyway.” Harvey replied, to which Zelda looked into his eyes for any trace of lying and once she was satisfied that he was telling the truth she replied with:

“I believe you.”

“So do I, that kind of sounds like something I would do. But I had the best of intentions!” Sabrina said defensively.

“Don’t worry about it, all water under the bridge. Anyway now that you believe me, I can tell you all the info I know so we can plan to take down Satan, Blackwood, Lilith, the Pagans, the Old Ones all the other despots that are gonna pay us a house call.”

Harvey said and took a seat at the Spellman table, where for the next several hours he told them everything that happened in his first life. (Minus a few unpleasant things that they didn't need to know in order to prepare for the chaos of what's to come.)

The trial, The Feast debacle, the Angel of Death, The Christmas Kidnapping, the crazy spring where the Apocalypse happened, Blackwood’s crimes, Lilith, the Order of the Innocent, Satan's plan, Sabrina's parentage, Nick’s sacrifice and their journey through hell and all the other times they almost died.

Including the time they did, and Harvey was the last survivor.

When it was over silenced and anger reigned supreme at the Spellman table.

Which was interrupted by another coughing fit from Harvey.

“Best get you something for that nasty cough.” Hilda said and raised herself from the table.

“Thank you Missus Spellman, it’s been so long since I had your moonlight dried root tea.” Harvey said, catching the witches of guard, then they remembered that he had already lived his life once and they recovered.

“Of course Harvey dear.” Hilda said and poured him some of that tea.

“This changes things. Before I was determined to restore our proper standing in the Church of Night, but with all you’ve told us my efforts would be in vain. I will not allow my family to become slaves to any man or woman, be they Blackwood, Lilith or the Dark Lord. We will shift our focus from appeasement to revolution!” Zelda proclaimed.

“Yippe kayo kay yey!” Sabrina said and they all shared a laugh.

“Well it’s late, I’d best be going home now.” Harvey said as he finished his tea and made to leave.

“I’ll walk you home.” Sabrina replied and left with him.

At that Harvey looked at her with trepidation in his eyes. The next step he was planning on doing tommorow, but it looked like he would have to do the most painfull task of all tonight.

Once they were away from the house she asked him:

“You said you were alone, waiting for death to come.”

“Yeah.”

“Why where you alone Harvey?”

“That’s how single men that don’t have children end up dying. Though I wasn’t really alone, by then Salem was living with me, and you, Roz, Theo and Nick would visit me often as ghosts.”

“So you died a childless bachelor?”

At that Harvey realized where she was going with this and for once wished for some demon or monster to pop up from the ground, he preferred a life or death struggle to the painful conversation they were about to have.

“Why did we break up?”

“We grew apart Brina, it happens.” Harvey said trying to dodge the question.

“Why did it happen?” Sabrina said stubbornly, and Harvey wished that for once she would not be so stubborn.

“You won’t like the answer.”

“But I still want to hear it.” Sabrina said and crossed her arms, Harvey laughed, amused and impressed by Sabrina’s willpower, it got them into and out off a lot of trouble over the years.

“There…..there was a curse put on the mines by a witch. A lot of people were killed, including, including Tommy. I lived because he pushed me away in time, we….I….I…….you…..you wanted to help me, so you cast a spell that was supposed to bring Tommy back to life, but it….it went wrong, Tommy came back wrong, so I….I….I…I had to give him peace.” Harvey said and looked at Sabrina’s horrified expression.

“I’m sorry! I'm so.... so, so, sorry!” She said as tears threatened to fall, Harvey hugged her immediately.

“I forgave you a long time ago Brina. Also, you didn’t do anything, not this time anyway. Plus I made sure that Tommy’s gonna be far away from Greendale, he’s gonna have a scholarship and live a long and happy life. Hey, hey, it’s okay Brina. Everything is gonna be fine now.” Harvey said, soothing her tears.

“I hope so, I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.”

“You’ll move on Sabrina and you’ll be happy Nick.” Harvey said, making Sabrina break the hug and look him in the eyes with confusion in them.

“What?”

“I’m mortal Brina, I died at 96. To a witch that’s nothing, and this time I’ll make sure you'll not die young. You’ll outlive me, and you’ll be sad, but you’ll heall eventually, just like how I did with Tommy, and Nick will be there for you.”

  
“Nick? Nick Scratch? The boy you said I’ll meet at the Academy, Satan’s agent sent to earn my trust?” Sabrina said in disbelief.

“He’s a good man Sabrina, if he wasn’t you wouldn’t have chosen him as your boyfriend.”

“Harvey, you’re my boyfriend!”

“I ‘was’ your boyfriend.”

  
Harvey said and walked away from her.

“Harvey!”

“HARVEY!”

Sabrina shouted after him and started to run to catch up, Harvey immediately rounded the corner of a house and when Sabrina rounded the corner she lost sight of him.

“HARVEY!” Harvey heard her saddened cry from his hidden position, the years of fighting against darkness during his first life had given him an ability to hide very easily when necessary.

He slowly crept away from Sabrina, not looking back at her.

If he did, Harvey knew that he would not be able to move forward.

“I love you Sabrina Spellman, but our love story was always meant to be a tragedy.” Harvey whispered to himself as the tears flowed freely.

“I decide how my story ends!” Sabrina was the last thing Harvey heard before he was too far for Sabrina to catch up to him.

He half walked, half coughed his way towards his house.

  
It was now empty.

  
Tommy and his Dad had gone to Riverdale, where they’d get Tommy back into shape for the tryouts, so for now Harvey had the house to himself.

  
Which was not so bad. The last 20 years of his life was nothing but him and Salem, so he was used to it.

Harvey made his way to the kitchen to fix himself some tea and recover from breaking up for the second time with the love of his life.

When he did so, a crack of thunder was heard over head and Harvey felt water pouring over him.

He looked up and saw that above him, inside his living room there was a small storm cloud.

A scientific impossibility, but Harvey knew the reason for it, as now he remembered that this Sabrina was not the Sabrina he knew when he died, but still the immature teenage witch of the past and she was now being vindictive.

“It’s moments like this that make me think that my life is not a tragedy, but a comedy. A very, very black comedy.” Harvey said to himself and moved to get an umbrella, but a bolt of lightning from the cloud fried it before Harvey could grab it.

“A very, very badly written fan fiction of a comedy.” Harvey said and held his cup to gather some rainwater, ice tea would have to do for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

It was morning and the doorbell rang at the Spellman home. Ambrose opened it and saw a morose looking and coughing Harvey, who was covered in a plastic sheet to protect himself from the still strong going raincloud above him.

Crossing his arms, and giving Harvey his best angry look, Ambrose said to him:

“She’s in the kitchen.” And then coldly walked away. Harvey gave out an exhale of exhaustion and exasperation as he entered the Spellman home after feeling like he had spent the night sleeping in a WW1 ditch.

Salem gave him a miau of sympathy from his spot on the windowsill.

“Hey partner, you up to date with the whole me being from the future thing?” Harvey asked as he petted Salem.

Miau.

“That’s good to know, you’re on my side when it comes to this whole relationship thing right?”

Miau.

“Well, what kind of answer is that?” Harvey asked in indignation.

Miau.

“You should run for office Salem, with your wordplay you could become president of America.”

Miau.

Harvey rolled his eyes as he entered the Spellman kitchen where Sabrina and her Aunt Zelda gave him an unkind look, Hilda seemed more sympathetic.

“Could you please make the raincloud go away?” Harvey said in a tone of voice that made it clear he was drained both mentally and physically, and offered an unspoken surrender.

At that the glare and frown on Sabrina’s face disappeared.

“Of course, anything for my ‘ **boyfriend** ’.” She said, putting extra emphasis on the last word, with a smug smile and mischievous gleam in her eyes as she broke the raincloud curse.

"Thank you." Havey said and after that remained silent and shaked his head slowly in dissapointment at her behaviour, he was too old mentally to go through this teenager stuff again.

Sabrina seemed to either not pick up on his disappointment or choose to ignore it, so she sprang up from her seat and moved towards Harvey.

“I’ll go get my bag and we can walk to school together.” Sabrina gave him a peck on the cheek before dashing to her room before Harvey could reply.

Harvey was now alone with Hilda and Zelda and all he could do was cough a few times, and wipe his mouth clean.

“Breakfast dear?” Hilda offered.

“Sure.” Harvey said and much to the two witches surprise he walked to the stove, lit a fire and started pouching some eggs, then went to toasting some English muffins, then breaking and putting some matches in a big bowl.

“Harvey dear, what I meant was that I would cook you some food. Not the other way around.”

“Oh…sorry, force of habit. Bachelor in my old age during my first life and all that, mind if I finish?” Harvey asked and when he was given a nod from Hilda he continued.

Harvey then quickly made some holanday sauce, then cut up some cheese and then assembled his egg benedict, he then put the eggs on a plate, after that in the pot where he put the matches he lit the matches up, then placed the plate over the fire, the covered the pot with its lid to extinguish the fire and kept it covered for about half a minute.

Zelda and Hilda watches this all go on with great interest.

Harvey raised the lid of the now smoky pot and took out the eggs and covered them with the sauce.

“Harvey’s special smoked eggs benedict.” He said with pride in his voice as they partook in them.

“It’s not bad, not bad at all, how’d you come up with the recipe?” Hilda asked.

“Trial and error. Well, a lot of error, thank goodness that Sabrina wasn’t there for the bad batches, she’d have hexed me into next week.” Harvey replied and he and Hilda shared a soft giggle.

“I understand you’re intention Mr Kinkle and I respect it, so as a sign of respect I shall be upfront with you. How can you be so selfish?” Zelda said, seeing trough Harvey’s subtle attempt at manipulation of the two aunties.

“Pardon?”

“A relationship is a two sided partnership Mr Kinkle, and trying to break up with Sabrina like that was imposing your will on her. You decided something, something that affected both you and her, but you did not even ask for consent or her opinion when you made that decision, you just barreled forwards regardless of how it affected her. Do you know who else does as you did Mr Kinkle? The Dark Lord, Blackwood, and countless others that care not for women and see them as nothing but objects for them to do as they please.”

Harvey opened his mouth to defend himself, but a raised hand from Zelda stopped him.

“I am not suggesting that you are like those men Mr Kinkle, if you were Sabrina would never have fallen in love with you, all I am saying is that you tried to, in your own misbegotten way, spare my niece pain. Such kindness is a noble intent, but it was forced upon her, and any kindness that is forced upon someone without their consent or desire, well that ‘kindness’ is nothing short of pure evil. So be careful Mr Kinkle, there is a fine line between good and evil and there is a reason why they say ‘the road to hell is paved with good intentions’.

Zelda told him before Sabrina came back from retrieving her bag.

“These are delicious!” She said after trying one of the eggs.

“Glad you like them dear, Harvey made them. “ Hilda said.

“You did! Well lucky me, I got a ‘ **boyfriend** ’ that’s good at kissing, at combat and cooking!” Sabrina said cheekily.

“And also has no say in the relationship.” Harvey deadpanned.

“And brains aplenty too!” Sabrina with a grin and she, Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose who was summoned by the smell of eggs benedict all chuckled at Harvey’s expense.

Who, despite himself, laughed a bit before another cough came.

“As amusing as this all is, I am afraid we must get back to the matter at hand. We’ve received no summons to a trial, instead we received an offer for a parley. It seems that with you having shot more than 3/4ths of the coven two nights ago has worked in our favor, they now take us serious enough that they don’t want to risk our wrath by trying to punish us directly.” Zelda said with a raised eyebrow towards Harvey.

“Uh…thanks.” Harvey said, becoming uncomfortable with being praised for his murderous prowess.

“That was brilliant mate, they kept dropping like flies, no wonder your ancestors cut down the Greendale 13 so easily.” Ambrose said cheekily and gave Harvey a few appreciative pats on the shoulder.

Harvey for his part felt like crawling into the ground from shame, during his previous life he was often given unkind looks for his witchunter ancestry and now he was being praised for it.

Harvey Kinkle’s life was seldom simple, happy or made any sense at all.

“In regards to the rest of our plans. For now we’ll accept a meeting on neutral ground. Sabrina will pretend that she doesn’t know Miss Wardwell is Lilith and use that to our advantage. As for the coven the plan for now is to gauge the coven’s feelings and gather allies, Sabrina will be the rally point for those that oppose Blackwood, while I’ll pretends to be the loyal one and sow division amongst the Blackwood loyalists, divide and conquer is the order of the day.” Zelda said to them and they all nodded back.

After that Sabrina took another one of the eggs to eat to go, and very possessively latched her arm around Harvey’s and half dragged him to school.

After the two sisters watched them leave, Hilda said to Zelda:

“I thought you wanted Sabrina to cut ties with the mortal, sister and that you disapprove of Harvey.”

“I do Hilda, I do, but as young Mr Kinkle revealed that we will all dye before our time, as such I cannot deny Sabrina whatever happiness she can have, even if it is with the less than desirable crowd.” Zelda said and went to read the paper.

“Do you think that we will die young this time around as well?”

“With Sabrina’s lifestyle? It would be more shocking if we died of old age.”

At that the two sisters shared a giggle.

“That and I’m guessing the other issue is also the reason for your change of heart Zelda”

“What issue? What are you talking about Hilda?”

“Well sister, you must have noticed that in Harvey’s story there was no mention of any children from Nick and Sabrina, even though they lived up to their 50s before falling, and I’m guessing that you want grandnieces and nephews to spoil before our time comes. After all, mortals age so quickly that they have children quicker too.” Hilda said with a cheeky grin.

“Like you don’t wish for little trouble making witches, even if they are also half witchunters, running around the house.” Zelda replied with mock anger and the two sisters shared another giggle, it was a good moment of levity in these dark times.

Xxxxxxxxx

“You will see me die Brina. Mortals always age, get ugly and die before witches do. There’s no way around that.”

“Harvey, we’ll beat the Dark Lord, just like we did it the last time and we’ll cure you of cancer. I know you’re doing the whole ‘I’m dying so leave me and find someone else’ shtick but, and I am saying this from the a bottom of my heart that’s filled with love for you, stop being such a stubborn ass.”

Sabrina shot back.

“Sabrina you can’t cheat death.” Harvey half shouted in exasperation, she was getting on his nerves.

“Watch me.” Sabrina shot back with determination in her voice.

Harvey remained silent, there was no point in arguing with her when she was like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“What’s the deal with you and Harvey?” Roz said to her at school, during their lunch break, she and Susie had noticed the tension between the two.

“Harvey tried to break up with me yesterday.”

“What! Why?”

“What! Why?”

  
Roz and Susie said at the same time and the other girls at the table all heard and gathered around Sabrina, as the half witch started crying.

The girls alternated between comforting Brina and glaring at Harvey.

“Harvey went to the doctor and they found out he has cancer. I said that we’ll get through this together, and he tried to dump me!” Sabrina said and started wailing, bringing the whole cafeteria’s sympathy to her, and their scorn towards Harvey.

  
 _“I’m the one sick with cancer and yet I’m called scum while she’s getting sympathy? Sabrina really is Satan’s offsprin_ g!” Harvey thought to himself as he looked at a crying Sabrina, who was being comforted by half the girls in the school now, who all sparred glares at Harvey.

During that time Harvey saw how Sabrina changed her expression for a moment and went from crying her eyes out, to giving him an evil triumphant grin and a sadistic wink of an eye, then back to crying again.

_“She’s faking it! Dear lord, she’s really showing me no mercy! And she’s letting me know it!”_

“Harvey how could you!?” Roz said to Harvey.

“Asshole!” Susie added.

“W-what? I’m gonna die before she even gets her first grey hair, I didn’t do this out of cruelty!” Harvey defended himself as another coughing fit came over him.

“I love you, you jackass. How could you do this to me,? How could you push me away and hurt me like this? You told me on my birthday that you loved me! When you gave me this you said that you loved me, was that a lie?” Sabrina said and pulled out the locked that Harvey remembered giving to her a lifetime ago.

Harvey tried to open his mouth to answer her, but Sabrina beat him to it.

“I know it wasn’t a lie!” Sabrina got up from her table, walked up to his seat and hugged him.

“I love you too.” She added and the entire cafeteria applauded at that.

Sabrina broke the hug, looked Harvey in the eyes and said :

“And ‘I love you’ is forever….Harvey.” Sabrina added with a determined certainty in her voice, pausing for a moment before whispering his name, one that had a hint of a warning that her words where not to be defied.

  
That tone that brokered no counter argument, that was an absolute, made Harvey flashback to that time with the Mandrake Creature.

At that Harvey felt something that he had not felt for a long time, he felt a chill down his spine, he felt afraid of Sabrina.

  
The only time that ever happened before was in the Church of Night when the Order of the Innocent came.

He knew that Sabrina had a darkside to her, but only now did he start to realize just what that meant.

Being near death had given Harvey a clarity on life.

In his first life Harvey still woke up from nightmares after facing the Mandrake, that thing that had Sabrina’ face, and now Harvey realized that it was not just her face, but rather it was Sabrina, a part of Sabrina that he only now saw himself.

“This does not have a happy ending.” Harvey said to her.

“If it ends badly, then it ends badly. But before we know misery, we’ll also know happiness.” Sabrina said, her voice clear that she was not to be contradicted and then she kissed Harvey before he could reply.

As the crowd in the cafeteria applauded them, Harvey felt a single tear fall down his cheek from one eye, was there no avoiding heartache, even when you knew the future?

Just then from the other eye he saw Lilith looking at them with intent.

At that he kissed Sabrina back.

Nothing like the old reminder that an enemy was near to reignite the passion in a man.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

Harvey was talking on the phone with Tommy and his dad.

“You sure you can manage without us, with the chemo and all?” His dad asked over the phone.

“Don’t worry dad, if anything happens Sabrina’s here.”  
“So that’s why you insisted that we leave you home alone.” Harvey felt like banging his head against the wall at his father’s jovial tone, he almost felt like telling him that the reason he wanted them out was that a Harry Potter like magical war could happen in Greendale this next couple of days.

“Yeah dad, caught me red handed.”

“HAHA! I knew it! You can’t pull a fast one over yer old man. By the way make sure to take your medicine, I mean all of it.”

“Sure dad.”

“I mean it boy, if I come home and find out that you haven’t been using that medicinal marijuana you’ll be in trouble. I ain’t joking boy, if you love your family you’ll start smoking that weed pronto!”

“I promise you dad that I’ll become a stoner for your sake.” Harvey deadpanned and put down the receiver and then went back to his work.  
Over the past several weeks he had dug up various witchunter caches and had turned his house into a mini production center of everything a hunter would need.

In one pot onions over a slow simmer to make onion teargas that was used against higher demons and the Devil himself, next to it was a casting mold for bullets in which Harvey poured molted iron, iron being one of the main weakness of demons and witches.

In another pot he was using a cold extraction method for various spices, herbs and oil to make myrrh, and after finishing casting the first batch of the iron bullets when Harvey’s door opened and in came Sabrina.

“Almost done with the….Cough…Cough….first batch, with this any funny business Blackwood tries to pull will get smashed into the ground.”

Harvey said, not taking his eyes off his work, when he felt two hands encompass his chest. 

“You know, there’s something very sexy about a man that cooks.”

“Sabrina, I’m 96 now if you count both lives, if you think that that’s sexy, you have issues.”

“What can I say, my dad was 120 when he met my mom, it’s in the blood, we Spellman women have a thing for older men.” Sabrina replied and they did share a giggle.

Harvey had forgotten just how much fun, how intoxicating being with her was, even when he was dating Roz, the best memories he had of that time was when they helped Sabrina with her shenanigans.

“You seem tense Harvey, do I make you that nervous?” Sabrina said with a giggle as she tightened her grip on him from behind.

“Kind off, it’s this whole….cough…cough…back in the past thing, it’s a little weird to be here when, when everything that I lived through hasn’t happened yet. I feel…cough…cough….I feel that….”

“That what? Don’t shut me out Harvey.” Sabrina said to him, turning him around and looking him in the eye. 

“Don’t shut me out.” Harvey remembered giving her those words when they almost had sex after rehearsing Romeo and Juliet, but Sabrina stopped them, years later she explained that she was afraid of Harvey being cursed by the Devil as Roz was.

“That, I’m stealing someone else’s happiness.” Harvey replied remembering that moment in his life, Sabrina didn’t tell him the reason why she pushed him away again, and that was the tipping point for him, secrets after secrets, maybe if she came clean he would have understood, but either way too little too late. After that it was over between them, well at least they both said it was over, and both found other partners. 

In Sabrina’s case, she and Nick seemed to get along better than he and Sabrina ever did.

“You’re not, but I am.” Sabrina said with a grin.

“What?” Harvey said in surprise.

“I am stealing someone else’s happiness, I’m stealing you.” She said mischievously and grinned wickedly, then bent over and gave Harvey a gentle bite in the neck.

Harvey touched where he bit him after Sabrina withdrew, he could feel small indentures from her teeth.

“You belong to me Harvey, me alone. “

“Y...You’ve been acting differently since, since how I remembered you used to act back then, well back now.”

“I’ve been holding back, a lot of things I’ve been holding back cause I was afraid I was gonna scare you away, but now, now there’s no reason to hold back, is there?” Sabrina said and started moving her hands to beneath Harvey’s shirt.

“You still think that I belong with Nick?”

“T-that obvious?”

“Yes, but you know something Harvey, I decided where I belong, me and me alone. No one decides my life for me, not the devil, not Nickolas Scratch, not even you.”

“I know…..cough….cough.” Harvey and said nothing more, he just couldn’t resist anymore.

“You don’t have to be so worried Brina, whatever happens we will still be in each other’s lives.” Harvey said to her as he took a drag of his inhaler.

“Promise?” Sabrina said, pleading with her eyes, gone was the confidence and mischief from before, this actually made Harvey calm down, since he now understood why she acted like that earlier.

“I promise. You have my word that we’ll always be part of each other’s lives, even if we end up in different beds. OR the same!” Harvey added when he saw Sabrina about to snap at him again, thinking that he was trying to break up with her again.

“Good, good, I’m happy that you feel like that. By the way who’s was a better kisser, me or Roz?” Sabrina asked shocking Harvey.

“H-how?”

“I noticed how you act different around her, like how other boys are when they see their exes at school. You hooked up with my best friend, and I gave you two permission didn’t I? I must have, otherwise you wouldn’t right?” Sabrina whispered in his ear.

“I….cough….cough…I did, yeah, we….we were together for a while.”

“So, whose a better kisser?”

“Y...you are.”

“Whose legs do you like more?” Sabrina said caressing his thigh with her right leg.

“Y-yours.”

“Good boy, good boy, you’re learning.” Sabrina said and Harvey quickly looked at her hair to see it if was silver, it was still blonde, so she hadn’t signed her name in the book. But it sure felt like she did.

Cough….cough.

Thankfully, or not depending on how one felt, Harvey’s cough came there and then snapping them out of wherever this was going.

“You’re coughing’s gotten better.” Sabrina said and handed Harvey some water for him to take his medicine with, after which he took another drag of his inhaler.

“Yeah, the docs are confused, they said that the cancer receded, but then it just stopped, it’s now not bad enough to kill me, but not good enough to cut it out.”

“I’m sorry for putting you through this.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up Brina. Could have been worse, I could have ended up in a ditch in the suicide forest in hell. Anyway I’m rather grateful for what you did.” 

“Harvey, I gave you cancer.”

“But you also gave me more time with you, Roz, Theo, Salem, your aunts, my dad, Tommy, even Nick. Life’s precious Brina, even one where you cough up blood, so let’s stop feeling bad and enjoy it.” Harvey said cheerfully as he finished his holy weapons forging and started gearing up for the meeting.

Sabrina watched him do so, all the while his words of ‘Half-life’ echoed through her head.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ground was cold beneath him, the camo blanket that covered him warmed him from the top, he could hear the chirping of the winter birds and rustle of leaves from the autumn wind.

Thanksgiving or the Feast of Feasts would be arriving soon and though this time Harvey made sure the mines would be closed, making Tommy and the others who died the first time safe, Harvey had a feeling that this would not end without blood.

Those where his feelings as he stayed hidden on the hilltop that overlooked the meeting ground, from there he saw the coven emerge with Blackwood in front and from the opposite side he saw Sabrina, Zelda and Hilda emerge.

“Meeting’s starting, how’s it look on your end?” Harvey asked Ambrose over the radio.

“Copy that Bravo 5, I have a visual trough scrier spell on Bravo 1,2 and 3, all clear for 5 clicks, no charlies in sight, situation Omega Kappa.”

“How many times did you watch Full Metal Jacket, Ambrose?” Harvey said with a chuckle.

“Not enough, I just can’t get my fill of that dreamy drill instructor.”

Ambrose said teasingly as Harvey tried to laugh but instead coughed a few times, taking a quick drag of his inhaler, he continued to look into his scope in preparation for when things would go south.

Knowing Blackwood, and knowing Sabrina he would not have long to wait.

“This farce has gone on for too long young Spellman. The consequences for your actions are a century as an oak tree, and millennia burning in the pit after your death. But out Dark Lord in his mercy is offering you a lighter sentence in exchange for signing your name in the book and renouncing your mortal ties, along with swearing your eternal allegiance to the Dark Lord.”

“How generous of you father Blackwood, you offer nothing and expect us to give you everything.” Sabrina says to him.

“Sabrina!” Zelda snapped at her. Just like Harvey saw them rehearse over the past few days. This was all a show to make the coven think that there was division in the Spellman ranks, and it seemed to be working, judging by the pleased expression on Blackwood’s face.

“Forgive my niece for her lack of propriety, but I must confess that you’re offer Blackwood is a very ‘unappealing’ one, to put it kindly.”

“You must realize that this is a negotiation from uneven ground.”

I’d say the ground is rather even Father Blackwood, but then again it must be hard for you to judge it, with one bad leg.” Sabrina said and smirked, making Blackwood fume at their humiliation during Sabrina’s attempted baptism.

“I see them ,they are coming from the south!” Ambrose said to Harvey over the radio.

“Time for some aggressive negotiations.”

“Now who needs to cut back on the movies?” Ambrose teased and Harvey cracked a smile at that, while calibrating his silenced sniper rifle for what was to come.

“Do you have any idea what the consequences for your defiance will be if you continue to rebut us?” Blackwood threatened and then the demons that he and the coven summoned emerged from the woods.  
“Yes, the Dark Lord will need new minions.” Sabrina replied as she and her Aunts joined hands.  
“Ceata vino din adancuri, vino cu licorile pregatite si loveste pe dusmanii nostrii!”  
“Ceata vino din adancuri, vino cu licorile pregatite si loveste pe dusmanii nostrii!”  
“Ceata vino din adancuri, vino cu licorile pregatite si loveste pe dusmanii nostrii!”  
The Spellman witches all at once, summoning a fog that contained Harvey’s onion extract and myrrh and casting it at the demons, who all burned, chocked and ran from the concoctions he made combined with the magic from Sabrina and her aunts.

“Just like that time in Kansas.” Harvey thought out loud.

“What happened in Kansas?”

“Let’s just say I never looked at lemons the same as I did before that day.” Harvey replied as he went to work and did his part.

While the Spellman’s dealt with the demons, Harvey once more shot at the leg, namely at any witch or warlock that he saw moving his mouth to mutter a spell.

Blackwood was this time left untouched as all around him his minions where once more shot in the leg, some even in the same wound hole.

When it was over there was the smell of onions and myrrh in the air, the screams of retreating demons and the cries of pain of the wounded witches and warlocks.

This time about half of the witches and warlocks where wounded, the half that Zelda knew where die hard loyalists, the ones not wounded where either neutral, or followed whomever was in power.

This sent a clear message to the coven, stay with Blackwood and pain and suffering was your only option. 

Zelda Spellman was nothing if a very clever woman.

Blackwood looked at his decimated coven and then with hate, mixed with half hidden fear, looked at the Spellmans.

They stayed silent, in negotiations such as this the first one to make the offer showed weakness.

Blackwood knew this, which made this turn of events even more humiliating for him and lower his standing even more in the coven.

“What alternative terms do you suggest sister Zelda?”

Zelda grinned in triumph at winning this round of psychological warfare.

“Speak to our attorney.” Zelda said and entering the clearing, now that the fighting was over, came Daniel Webster.

The negotiations after that, which were more like Zelda dictating their terms than any real bargaining, didn’t take too long.

“As agreed upon Sabrina Spellman shall not be forced to sign, no punishment shall come to her clan, she will be allowed to keep contact with the mortal world under the condition that she attend.”” The option.” Zelda interrupted Blackwood, who glared back at her, the High Priest was ready to protest this new addition but before he could say anything Zelda placed a cigar in her holder and raised it above her head.

A silent bullet whizzed just above it, brushing the top and light Zelda’s cigar.

Blackwood paled at that, he was confident that he could defeat Zelda in a magic duel, even hold his own against the 3 of them. But with his loyalist wounded behind him and the remainder of the coven scarred of the Spellmans, the little pageantry from earlier demonstrated that there was a hidden monster that the Spellmans controlled and it was here, and that the only thing that stopped it from being set on Blackwood was the Spellmans goodwill.  
“The option….to attend the Academy, and the option to attend weekly Black Mass. “Blackwood added the second ‘option’ word beating Zelda to the punch, it was a small, but real victory against them.

As they continued to go over the details they noticed that one of the coven members, that was part of the group that wasn’t shot, and the only one who didn’t look at the woods with fear in his eyes stepped away from the two sides.

He then gave a wicked smile as he held up and apple and placed it on top of his head.

From his hidden position Harvey rolled his eyes at who was doing this stupid act.

Given an exasperated huff Harvey cocked his gun, aimed carefully, and shot the apple of the warlock’s head.

The warlock laughed merrily and then walked up to the rest of the coven and held out his hand, they all begrudgingly gave him money for apparently winning a dare.

“Why did you do that?” Sabrina asked him in amusement.

“Because I could.” The warlock said with a cocky grin.

“Wow, wow, get of your high horse you oddball, you’re blocking the sun.”

“You’re the one to talk, coming here and dictating terms to the Dark Lord’s representative on Earth, you are either very brave or crazy.”

“The man who just voluntarily had an apple shot of his head is in no position to lecture me on sanity.” Sabrina shot back.

“Can’t argue with that. Nick’s the name.” He said and extended his hand.

At that Sabrina’s grin and cheerfulness disappeared, she had been enjoying their banter, and now realized that this was the Nick that Harvey told her about.

“Nick…Nick Scratch?” She asked and hesitantly shook his hand.

“You heard of me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Y-yeah. I heard that you’re the reason there’s STD’s in the Academy.” Sabrina quickly added, which did make Nick laugh out loud.

“Guilty as charged. It’s nice meeting you Spellman. I must say, you have the most interesting friend.” Nick said and gave a cheery wave to the direction of the woods.

To which Harvey grinned a bit, well, now things where gonna get all daytime soap on them. Whatever happened after this he didn’t know, all he knew was that for now he could relax a bit since the worst seemed to be over.

“And as part of the agreement the entire student body of the Academy will start attending Baxter High part time.” Blackwood read out loud the last of the request and Harvey felt his blood run cold.  
This was not part of the plan. The witches and warlocks of the Academy still looked with contempt at best, hate at worst, towards the mortals, and the same for the mortals if they found out about witches the wrong way.

This was a powder keg ready to blow!

“No! We will not attend that filthy rat hole you call a school, do you hear me half-bread ? WE WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN MORTAL SCHOOL!” 

“No! We will not attend that filthy rat hole you call a school, do you hear me half-bread ? WE WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN MORTAL SCHOOL!”  
“No! We will not attend that filthy rat hole you call a school, do you hear me half-bread ? WE WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN MORTAL SCHOOL!”  
Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas walked up to Sabrina and jabbed their fingers at her chest, while they menacingly said that to her.  
“There’s pot, booze, cute boys and no magical teachers to spoil your fun at Baxter High.” Sabrina replied.

“SEE YOU DURING FIRST PERIOD SPELLMAN!”  
“SEE YOU DURING FIRST PERIOD SPELLMAN!”  
“SEE YOU DURING FIRST PERIOD SPELLMAN!” 

The Weird Sisters said and already started plotting with the rest of the students on just how much debauchery they could get away with in Baxter high without a magical teacher staff to keep them in line.

While on a hill Harvey used his inhaler like crazy, the stress of this shocking turnabout was making him hyperventilate.

He felt like pulling his hair out, he did!

In fact he didn’t even try to pull his hair out, he just brushed his fingers through it from stress and a big clump of it came off without any effort.

Harvey looked at the clump and gently pulled at his hair, and realized that a lot of it was falling off from the chemo.

Harvey said nothing, he just stayed there and waited for the deal to end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“That showed them whose boss!” Sabrina said cheerfully as she high fived Ambrose after she, Zelda and Hilda all did a triumphant march back to their home and entered the kitchen.

“Hey Harvey, it’s party time! Get your sweet ass here and let’s park that patotie of yours on the couch for some horror movies and French kissing!” Sabrina said in a playful tone, but received no reply.

“He’s in my room, he’s…..coping.” Ambrose said sadly and Sabrina immediately rushed there. Hilda and Zelda made to move and see what happened but Ambrose raised his hands and stopped them, shaking his head gently he said. “Best we let her take care of this on her own.”

“Harvey….Harvey?” Sabrina said as she knocked on Ambrose’s door. “Look, I didn’t know it was him…I….I…I’m sorry if I hurt you Harvey. I never mean to do that. I’m gonna come in now.” Sabrina said and gently opened the door and saw that Harvey was in a chair next to Ambrose closed, in his hand there was one of Ambrose headscarf and upon looking at him Sabrina saw that he had shaved his head completely bald and was now going through headscarf’s to cover himself up.

Sabrina said nothing only looked at him in shock, she knew what the sickness and treatment could do to a man, but this was the first time seeing the results with her own eyes, and on the man she loves.

Harvey said nothing, only looked away and wrapped the covering over his head and tied it in the back.

The moment he finished doing that Sabrina bolted to Ambrose closet, grabbed a scarf as without hesitation tied one over her head as well.

Harvey got up from his chair, looked Sabrina in the eyes and then started crying and coughing, Sabrina immediately hugged him and Harvey returned the hug.

Sabrina then cried as well.

Nothing was said between them, nothing needed to be said.

When they finally came down it was hand in hand, both wearing those headscarfs, with Sabrina gently guiding a hesitant Harvey forward

The rest of the Spellman clan smiled and greeted them with tea, coffee and snacks.

“What was with the academy students attending Baxter? You didn’t say anything like that when we planned the whole thing.” Harvey asked.

“It was actually supposed to be a negotiations opening move, you know demand something outrageous then work your way down, turns our Father Blackwood was so timid from the licking we gave him that he didn’t even try to argue against it.” Hilda said with childish glee.

“This will work in our favor, we can separate the young ones from his influence and maybe even foster relations between the mortals and us.” Zelda replied with a twinkle in your eye.

Harvey said nothing, he refrained from commenting on how this could also blow up their faces, he didn’t want to spoil the rest of the weekend.

It was Thanksgiving after all.

Just then Harvey got a message on his beeper and went to the Spellman phone and rang up the number.

“Yeah, oh hey Tommy how did the tryouts go. You got in! That’s awesome! What? What do you mean you’re not attending Notre Dame!?!!? What? There was a scout at the tryouts! What! YOU DID! Which team? THE NEW YORK YANKESS SIGNED YOU!” Harvey shouted out in joy as tears started flowing once more, tears of joy that his brother made it.

Harvey felt like he redeemed himself now, like he paid back Tommy for when during his first life his older brother staid in town instead of going to college on a football scholarship, and was in Greendale when the mines collapsed, now, he would be happy, successful, and far away from here.

“Yeah bro, we definitely got to celebrate!” Harvey said as he looked at Sabrina, who also was overwhelmed with joy and gave him two thumbs up.

A moment later Harvey’s smile faltered.

“What do you mean you’re way ahead of me?” Harvey felt a chill run down his spine as Sabrina got nervous from the look of her love’s face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’m already here in Greendale Harvey, caught the last jet and taxi cab here. I’ve got junk food and sodas as the ready for when you get back to the house.” Tommy said from the other end of the line in their home in Greendale.

Just then the doorbell rang.

“You guys expecting visitors?” Tommy said, hangged up the phone, on the other end both Sabrina and Harvey rushed from the Spellman home, jumped into Harvey’s truck and drove like crazy to the Kinkle house, they had a bad feeling about this.

And they were right, for back at the Spellman house Tommy opened the door to reveal Agatha and Dorcas.

“Hello, might we come in?” Agatha asked sweetly as she kept her fingers , caressing the knife hidden inside her dress pocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

The tires of Harvey’s pickup truck screeched horribly as he floored the break so hard that they almost rammed the house, the burst through the doors and into the house so suddenly that it almost flew off its hinges.

Sabrina and Harvey where ready to do battle against whatever dared threatened Tommy, their minds prepared for almost any image of horror in that house.

“The KKK took my baby away, baby away.”

Except for the sight of Agatha Night and Tommy doing a swing dance to the music of the Ramones. While Dorcas clapped from the couch.

Noticing them she gave a friendly wave of the hand.

“What?” Harvey asked in confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxx  
5minutes earlier.

“We’re friends of Sabrina’s and we heard that she’s here.” Agatha said to Tommy.

“You are, well come in, my brothers gonna be here soon and where there’s Harvey you’ll usually find Sabrina.” Tommy said and lead them to the living room, he gestured to the couch while preparing some snacks and entertainment for his guests.

“Agatha, do we really have to do this?” Dorcas said nervously as the two sisters sat on the couch.  
“You saw what happened to the coven, the only thing that can hurt witches like that is a witchunter and the only witchunting family in Greendale is this one. We need to strike back!”

“But what if they aren’t involved in this?”

“Even so, we should do this, killing a hunter will raise our standing in the coven!” Agatha shot Dorcas down and got up from the couch and started sneaking up on Tommy, who was busy putting on a tape in a boom box.

She was a foot away from Tommy, knife raised high and was ready to strike when she heard it.

“Baby, if you shake my lizard!”

Agatha immediately stopped in her tracks upon hearing one of her favorite songs.

“Sorry, but I don’t have any pop songs, you girls like Motorhead?” Tommy asked as he turned back to Agatha who, much to Dorcas surprise, quickly hid the knife and just starred at Tommy as the mortal prepared some snacks.

“Y...yes…. I like the band, though I am surprise that a house like yours has such music.” Agatha said and gestured to the cross on the wall.

“Hey that’s a trick question, cause Lemmy-“

“Is God. “Agatha finished Tommy’s sentence and immediately the two looked at each other in surprise before they both started laughing.

“Oh, I’ve been wanting to say that for ages, but everyone in this town is such a prude!” Tommy said in exasperation.

“I know!” Agatha said and the two, much to Dorca’s relief, started chatting about their favorite rock bands.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What?!” Tommy said, noticing Harvey and the scarf he had on his head.

“Harv….how…when.!?!” Tommy said in dismay as he gripped his brother by the shoulders.

“It was about 2 hours ago, I was surprised as you was when my hair started falling out…cough…cough.” Harvey said and took a drag of his inhaler.

“Harvey, why didn’t you say anything, I would have.”

“You were where you needed to be, taking that trial and getting discovered by that scout was the thing to do.” Harvey said, trying to placate Tommy’s guilty face.

“My medical bills are gonna get more expensive, if you didn’t get the discovered, it would have been harder for us to pay them.”

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better bro.”

“Is it working?” Harvey asked.

“No, but I’ll swing a homerun for you anyway.” Tommy said and hugged his brother.

“Now then, how what’d you like to hear Harv, Tom Jones good?”

“You like Tom Jones also?” Agatha asked in surprise.

“Yeah, you to?” Tommy said, to which Agatha nodded eagerly.

“I…I gotta sit down.” Harvey said in shock at what he was witnessing, Sabrina caught him and lead him to the couch.

“You okay, can I get you anything?”Tommy said to a coughing Harvey.

“Could you get me some pringles?” 

“Sure! I’ll just run to the store, be back in a minute bro!” Tommy said and sped out the door.

“Tommy doesn’t know about magic, neither does my Dad or Grandfather.” Harvey said, looking Agatha straight in the eye.

“So, you’re the only witchunter in your clan?” Agatha asked in challenge.

“He’s not a witchunter.” Sabrina defended him.

“He shot up our entire coven twice.”

“Just because Harvey shoots witches with his gun, doesn’t mean he also hunts them.” Sabrina said and realized that it was a very poor argument.

“So let me get this straight, he’s the only one in his witchunter clan that knows about witches, he shoots witches, but doesn’t hunt them and somehow that means that despite doing every single action a witchunter does, he is not a witchunter, is that what you expect me to believe?” Agatha said arms crossed.

“I did…I did it because, because….cough…cough.” Harvey desperately tried to come up with a good enough excuse than ‘I’m from the future’, he didn’t want them to know that their side had the upper hand now. But even so he needed a very good excuse to justify his actions without endangering Tommy.

“Because I….I wanted to impress Sabrina.” Harvey said, for when in doubt, say that you did it because of a woman.  
This surprised the 3 girls.  
“Oh. Okay then.” Agatha said and all of a sudden all the hostility disappeared from her face.

“F-for me?” Sabrina said with a raised eyebrow, Harvey rolled his eyes at that, he knew that Sabrina was not gonna let him live this down and was gonna milk it for all it’s worth.

“Killing your enemies, driving them before and hearing the lamentations of the women! My, my, your beau is quite the romantic!” Dorcas said with glee, to which the 3 witches all laughed.

“I must confess that I am a bit envious of how sweet you are with your girlfriend.” Agatha replied.

“You know….Tommy is also single.” Sabrina said all of a sudden.

“Brina;…cough….cough… what are you doing?” Harvey said as panic started flooding him.

“Trust me on this Harvey. Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Constantly and repeatedly.”

“Well my failed plans where a long time ago, back then I was young and stupid!”

“You were the same age back then as you are now and they all happened in the same year. What-“ Harvey was cut off by a deep kiss from Sabrina, who then after finishing the kiss, she covered Harvey’s mouth with her hand.

“As I was saying Tommy is currently single. Are you seeing anybody?” Sabrina asked Agatha.

“Are you suggesting I lay with a mortal? Really? Do you have any idea of just how different mortals and warlocks are in bed?” Agatha said in challenge.

“Hey girl, there are a lot of hot warlocks out there, but not a lot of them want to hang out with you so you could headbang together to Motorhead and listen to Tom Jones, most just screw you over.” Sabrina said to her and a crack appeared on Agatha’s face, Dorcas looked at her sister in surprise as she fidgeted a bit, uncertain of how to reply.

Seeing that this was a crucial moment Sabrina turned her gaze back to Harvey and looked him in the eyes. Please trust me on this, she said with her gaze.

Harvey slumped his shoulders in defeat and gaze a small nod of the head, what else could he do when Sabrina had one of her crazy schemes afoot.  
Seeing that Sabrina removed her hand from Harvey’s mouth.

“He’s not a party animal, his idea of having fun is a tv dinner and star trek.” Harvey made one last attempt to avoid this insanity.

“If….if you want to go out with my brother, then you have my blessing and, and if it comes to anything more…I…I….welcome you into the family.” Harvey said lying trough his teeth, an obvious lye that even a child could see trough, but Agatha’s eye bulged out at that. She somehow was moved by those words.

“I’m back! Got the pringles!” Tommy said entering through the door and handing a pack to Harvey.

“Thanks Tommy.” Harvey said and opened the pack, he would use them as an excuse to not take part in whatever next step Sabrina would take in this scheme of hers.

“Hey, when do you gotta get to New York?” Sabrina asked Tommy.

“Two weeks from now, why?”

“Cause Agatha here and her sister is gonna attend Baxter High now, and she’s never been to Greendale. Could you show her around town?” Sabrina said to him.

“Shure! Come on girls, Tommy the tour guide at your service!” Tommy said and gestured for the door.

“Actually I just remembered that I have a thing to do, see you soon!” Dorcas said and waved cheerfully at Agatha before leaving.

“Guess then it’s just you and me. Want to go now?” Tommy asked.

“Very well, I will…give it a try.” Agatha said and gave Sabrina a meaningful look before getting up and accompanying Tommy.

“You gonna be ok bro?” Tommy asked from the doorframe.

“Yeah, Sabrina’s here with me. You just go….and come back in one piece.” Harvey said, not sure if he wanted this scheme to work or not.

“Ok, be back by nightfall.”

“It’s…sweet how attentive you are with your brother.” Agatha said to Tommy.

“Family is important, and siblings stick together.” Tommy said and Agatha smiled at that as Tommy lead her towards the town Centre.

While back in the Kinkle house Sabrina had a triumphant grin on her face as she smugly looked at Harvey.

“This is the craziest idea you had so far Sabrina. And this is coming from someone who said yes to going on a rescue mission to hell without a moment’s hesitation.” Harvey said and gave her a look.

“Come on, it’s the perfect plan, they hook up and Tommy’s out of danger. And if they break up then he’s still out of danger cause witches don’t kill ex-boyfriends.”  
“They don’t?”

“No, they want them to live long and go through each day knowing just how bad they messed up and what a treasure they let get away from them.” Sabrina said with a grin.

At that Harvey refrained from telling Sabrina that that was basically every woman on earth, be they witch or mortal.

“Why are you so against this?” Sabrina asked him.

“Because Agatha was the one who collapsed the mines in my first life.” Harvey said to Sabrina. Making the witches eye bulge out from shock.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sabrina demanded.

“Because I knew that if I told you, you’d have killed her for doing that.”

“Of course I would have! She’d deserve such a fate!” Sabrina said, her eyes filled with vengeance.  
“Not anymore! She hasn’t done something like that this time Sabrina. That’s the whole point of this! I…cough…cough…I…cough… I’m gonna change the future, the bad stuff won’t happen anymore, but we can’t use the information of the future to punish people for crimes they hadn’t committed yet!”

“You could have said that Agatha killed him.” Sabrina said, crossing her arms and turning her head away from Harvey.

“You’re right, I should have.” Harvey said in defeat, he was really starting to mess this up.

The silence between them stretched for a few good seconds before Harvey had another coughing fit.

“Why don’t we start over, no more secrets from each other?” Sabrina asked and turned her head back to Harvey.  
At that the descendant of witchunters was stunned for a moment, once more he found himself in a situation where the very same words that he gave out in one life, he was on the receiving end of them now.  
Was this how Sabrina felt?

To have all of this hidden knowledge, all the knows of potential consequences at her disposal and she be the only one to truly understand it all?

“I….Okay Brina, but you won’t like the gory details that I let our the first time I talked with you and your aunts and Ambrose ” Harvey said to her.

“I know I won’t, cause I’m guessing most of them are my screw ups.” Sabrina said and they shared a chuckle at that.  
“So Agatha was the one who collapsed the mines?”

“Yeah, and I don’t want her anywhere near him. But what am I supposed to say? Don’t date her Tommy cause in an alternate future she killed you?”  
With that they returned to their friendly banter that Harvey and Sabrina had bot before, during and after them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

For now it seemed like things where calming down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’d like to thank my brother Harvey, who despite being very sick pushed me to get in shape for a scholarship tryout where I was scouted, I love you bro, without you I wouldn’t be here, you’re the real MVP Harvey! I like to thank my dad, whose here at the game tonight. And I’d like to thank my awesome girlfriend Agatha Night, who made me this cool good luck charm bracelet when I was feeling nervous, I touched it and it then calmed my pre-game jitters and gave me strength to win the game! This is yours babe! You’re the one who brought the Yankees victory! I don’t deserve you, I don’t!”

Sabrina turned off his portable radio as he entered Baxter High, he was dreading this, since this was the first day when the witches and warlocks from the Academy would start their part time at Baxter.

Harvey looked at the school’s gates just as the bell rang.

“Fortune favors the infamous….cough…cough” Harvey said and stood there, with the scarf on his head, glued to the ground.

Sabrina, who also now covered her head in a scarf came up from behind Harvey and grabbed his hand and once more lead the hesitant and sick young man forward into the unknown.

“Come on, you faced hell by my side. How bad can this be?”

“Sabrina it’s High school before Winter Break.”

“Good point, hell was not so hostile.” Sabrina said and she and Harvey laughed together as they entered the school.

Who was now going through a massive slime fight as buckets of green goo where everywhere and used by the students in open combat, a flock of sheep with the sings that said ‘reserved for the math teacher’, ‘reserved for the history teacher’ where grazing on the football field.

The school water fountain was somehow squirting vodka and from seemingly nowhere the Weird Sisters, dressed in cheerleader uniforms, came before them and slapped Sabrina’s books right out of her hands.

“What’s your problem?” Sabrina asked Prudence.

“With you, nothing. But the teachers saw that and now suspects that there is a feud between us. So when they start interrogating to find the culprit for all of this. You can say we did it and we can say you did it, and the teachers will dismiss the claims as lies from two girls arguing.” Prudence said and gave Sabrina a conspiratorial wink.

To which the half-witch grinned back before the Weird Sisters left.  
After that Harvey and Sabrina looked at each other and then both burst into laughter. Maybe things weren’t so bad after all.

“So, that’s Sabrina Spellman.” A voice said from next to Nick Scratch, who was watching the couple from the other end of the hall.

“And her killer boyfriend. That Harvey guy cut down tens upon tens of witches for her, then I heard from Agatha that he kept the worst of his sickness a secret so his brother would not worry and focus on his career and even welcomed Agatha with open arms into his house and family.” Nick said with a grin.

“Getting a crush on him Scratch?”

“A big one and not just of farmboy over there.” Nick replied unabashed as he looked at both Sabrina and Harvey, and felt very, very greedy.

To which the man next to him only grinned ferally and chuckled.

“This is gonna be a whole lot of fun.” The one next to Nick, namle Caliban the Prince of Hell, said and looked at the couple


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7.

“And that was what happened with the Pagans when they came to Greendale, or what was supposed to happen.” Harvey said, finishing the tale.

“Whoa….I really did that ? Shit, I’m more of a baddass than I thought!” Sabrina replied her eyes shining with pride.

“And I see the conquering hero also possesses the traits of modesty and humility a plenty.” Harvey teased as Sabrina gave him a playful pout, the two where currently having a picnic atop the highest mountaintop of the Golan Heights with Sabrina having decided to take Harvey to various mountainous regions to help with his coughing.

“We’ll, I guess that makes thing easier, we not just have to convince our entire coven to abandon the Dark Lord, take up the 3 Goddess religion, while fending of pagans and the old gods.”

“Sabrina what part of that sounds easy?” Harvey deadpanned.

“Everything.”

“And why does it sound easy to you?”

“Because I’m the one in charge of pulling it off.” Sabrina said cheekily and Harvey laughed at that.

“One last question, why did you say Nick would be there for me when he obviously didn’t want a relationship with me anymore?” Sabrina asked as she snuggled up to Harvey.

“Well, I always thought that that was because of the whole devil inside him thing, even after you guys broke up you still had various encounters over the years. I just thought that you would hook a up again before….you know.” Harvey replied as the memory of that dark day when they stopped the Apocalypse one last time, when after the dust settled Harvey was the only one breathing.

“You can say a lot of things are endgame, but the heart wants what the heart wants. And, I know what I want.” Sabrina said leaning in.

“And what is it that you want?” Harvey said and leaned in as well.

“To eat my favorite dish.” Sabrina replied.

“Well I got some of your Aunt Hilda’s pancakes right-“ Harvey was cut off by Sabrina putting her lips onto his own, pushing him down, saddling him and then she continued to enjoy her dish.

When Harvey opened his eyes night had fallen over them and he and Sabrina, both naked, started waking up from the chilly wind that started blowing.

“You’re gonna have to be get off of me eventually so I can get dressed.” Harvey said to a sleepy Sabrina.

“A queen does as she pleases, defy me and you will be punished.” Sabrina replied teasingly.

“What’s my punishment?”

“One thousand kisses or of with your clothes!”

“I’m already naked.” Harvey deadpanned.

“Then we’ll just compensate with more kisses.” Sabrina said and she and Harvey started making out.  
“Sabrina, we can’t delay the inevitable.” Harvey teased.

“My first decree as Queen will be to enact a severe punishment for whomever interrupts my smexy time.”

“I’m the one interrupting it.”

“Then take your punishment like a man.” Sabrina said and kissed Harvey again.

Eventually they manage to stop fooling around long enough to finally start retrieving the 3 infernal treasure of hell.

The bowl was not so hard, Sabrina already knew of the deception she had to perform in order to get it, so it was a breeze.

BANG.

Latter on the sound of gunpowder echoed throughout the woods close to Riverdale as Sabrina shot up King Herod as he emerged from the tree after she and Harvey retrieved the crown.

“You still need to compensate for the kickback, the gun’s point goes upwards from when it’s shot, so it’s always good to aim a bit lower, but overall I’d say 8 out of 10.” Harvey said as he evaluated Sabrina’s marksmanship with the new Beretta he gave her.

“Easy for you to say Mr William Tell.” Sabrina teased him.

“Hey I wasn’t born a marksman, I have 70 years of shooting to draw from you’ll become even better than me with time and practice…..cough…cough.” Harvey teased back as he took another drag of his inhaler.

This made Sabrina hug him from behind again.

“I will find a way to cure you Harvey, I swear it.”

“Sabrina, there is no curing this. It’s the price for the time spell. Hey, hey, don’t be sad, it’s okay.” Harvey turned around and dried the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes.

“I just wish that you didn’t have to suffer like this Harvey. I’ll make sure that one day, soon, you won’t have too.”

At those words Harvey looked in her eyes and felt dread coming on. He had seen that gleam of determination many times.  
Sabrina always, always strived to have her cake and eat it as well.

She was stubborn to a fault and power hungry beyond belief, what stopped her from being a bad person is that she was the kind that wanted power to help others and to share it with those closest to her. 

Harvey had no doubt in his mind that if he, Theo or Roz asked Sabrina to rip the moon from the sky, she’d do it. And if she wanted by her own initiative to claim the moon as her own, she’d immediately give each of them a piece.

Bottomless greed, vanity, stubbornness, pride, made her a person that could, and did repeatedly earn the head seat at the highest table anywhere and all so she could share the table’s bounty with her friends.

It was her best and worse trait, for in her quests she’d often bring about unforeseen consequences, unnecessary ones, so this time Harvey stride to head one of before she took things too far and they had another Sabrina made crisis on their hands.

“Brina, please…don’t…can’t you just let this go….for me?” Harvey pleaded.

“I can’t Harvey. Every time you cough I see that image of you during the night of my failed baptism, you hunched over, coughing blood, so weak, so in pain. I…I often think that if I didn’t help you with a spell back then you could have died there and then. I…I can’t sleep thinking about that, that one day you’ll cough so bad that you’ll be too weak to defend yourself, and I won’t be there because of some quest or crisis or whatever and that when I’ll return you’ll be dead. That’s why I can’t let this go Harvey, every time we’re apart, I..I…afraid that it will be the last time I see you.” Sabrina said and started crying her eyes out.

Harvey immediately hugged her, to which Sabrina buried her face in his shoulder and cried her eyes out, wailing in her lover’s embrace.

“It won’t happen like….cough….cough.” Harvey’s words where interrupted by another coughing fit, one which only made Sabrina wail even louder in despair.

“If….if you feel that way, then…then we’ll never be apart. We’ll be together every second of every day.” 

“And every night as well?” 

Sabrina said all of sudden, gone was the crying and the wailing and Harvey felt a chill run down his spine as he realized that he had just been played again.

“Y-yeah. Night as well. In fact…in fact, here.” Harvey said and pulled out his set of house keys and his truck keys and handed them to her. What else was he supposed to do? 

“I have backup sets at home, you can have these.” Harvey said and witnessed how Sabrina looked over them, and him, like a cat that just caught its prey and was ready to play with it.

“We’ll spend half of the time at your place.” Sabrina said and then handed Harvey a set of keys, that looked brand new, to the Spellman house.” And half at mine.”

Sabrina said and gave him a kiss, before once more grabbing his forearm possessively and half leaned, half dragged him to wherever she wanted to go.

Cough…….cough….cough….

Another coughing fit prevented Harvey from commenting or saying anything of the fact that this was the second time she pulled a stunt like this after he was reborn.

He pulled out his inhaler, but this time nothing came out of it.

“What? This was brand new! I bought it this morning!” 

Harvey thought to himself as then out of the blue Sabrina presented him with another inhaler.

And when she did that, Harvey realized that Sabrina must have sabotaged his inhaler while he was asleep in order to pull of this stunt.

“A good thing that I’m here with you now, and always, right Harv?” Sabrina said cheerfully, and that made any lingering doubt to her guilt in Harvey’s mind disappear.

He took the inhaler from her, took a deep drag and continue to let Sabrina take him to wherever she wanted to go.

“Screw it. No relationship is perfect. I suppose if Dr Cee and Hilda could get past the whole ‘Spider Lady cocoon thing’, then I can accept Sabrina’s ‘clever manipulations’”. Harvey thought to himself, as they made their way towards Vlad the Impaler’s tomb, where the 30 silvers where.

After Sabrina retrieved them by herself she and Harvey teleported themselves back to the Spellman mortuary.

“Do you have them?” Ambrose said eagerly as the couple entered the house, Sabrina immediately handed the 3 treasures to the warlock who immediately squealed with joy and took them to study their properties.

“Do you guys want any refreshments?” Sabrina asked Vlad, The Centurion and Herod who were behind her and Harvey, the guardians had already regenerated from being cut down by Sabrina and where standing guard over the treasures.

“Our only desires is the safety of the treasures.” The Centurion said and the other two nodded as well.

“Okay, stay out of sight, we may need you if things go south with tonight’s guests.” Sabrina said and she and Harvey then went to her room to relax a bit before the gathering tonight.

“Think there’s gonna be trouble…cough....” Harvey asked from the shower.

“Possibly, but even so their presence should sway any doubtful minds.” Sabrina said and entered bathroom.

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Harvey said in a panic as Sabrina entered the shower.

“What? It’s not like there’s anything me and haven’t seen yet?” Sabrina teased as she started washing herself nonchalantly.

Harvey only shook his head and then went back to showering.

Even after two lifetimes, Sabrina could still surprise him with something new.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Is there still any hot water left?” Zelda asked after Harvey and Sabrina came down from her room.

“No.” Sabrina replied cheerfully. To which Zelda gave Harvey a raised eyebrow.

“I’m gonna go…..over there…crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment.” Harvey said blushing.

“Make sure you use the Cain Pit so we don’t have to waste time in resurrecting you there.” Zelda said teasingly. As Harvey hurriedly withdrew to the front yard and sat down on the steps.

He closed his eyes for a moment of peace, but the moment he did so he felt several strong gusts of wind, which meant only one thing.

“The guests are arriving.” Harvey hollered out as he opened his eyes and before him there was Grila, Pesta, Mambo Marie, Dezmelda , Sycorax and a surprising number of other hedge witches that Harvey didn’t remember coming the first time.

Amongst them was also the Weird Sister and with Agatha attached to him Tommy came as well. And behind them came Suzie(Who looked like she’d soon be a Theo) and Roz.

“Hey bro, hey guys.” Harvey said to them from the porch as the other witches made their way inside the house, the whole Spellman property was now surrounded by a great circle of salt to keep their meeting a secret.

“Hey Harv. What’s going on?” Tommy asked.

“Let me just get Sabrina and we can fill all of you in on the nitty gritty.” Harvey said and went after her.

Coming back with her Sabrina explained to both Tommy and Roz and Susie the short version of what happened.

“So, let me get this straight. Witches are real, me and Harv are descendants of hunters, Harvey’s from the future, and you’re all doing a Back to the Future thing to change the present by plotting a rebellion against Satan.” Tommy said and turned to a nervous Agatha.

“Did I get that right?” Tommy asked in earnest.

“Y-yes, you, you’re taking it surprisingly well. How so?”

“Oh I knew that there was something weird about this town, everybody does, but looks like no one is gonna win the pot.” Tommy replied.

“The pot?” Harvey asked in confusion.

“Yeah. There’s a pot that’s been going on for a couple of decades, every new years the adult men gather and buy a ticket for why Greendale is so weird. But it’s all been either aliens, another dimension, Secret government stuff, or some kind of hidden elf village. No one’s ever bet on religion though.” Tommy replied, surprising everybody present.

“Ok, I did not expect that!” Sabrina said with a smile, which did bring everyone else out of their stupor.

“Quite, shall we all go inside and get this shindig going?” Harvey asked and they all followed Sabrina and Harvey inside.

“You’re okay with me being a witch?” Agatha whispered to Tommy.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re the same now as you where yesterday.” Tommy replied.

“Yeah, but most men would be freaked out after discovering such a secret.” Agatha said with worry in her voice.

“Most men are idiots. And I’m thankful for that, cause if they were smart they’d all be lining up to try and win your heart away from me.” Tommy said and Agatha blushed as the couple entered the Spellman house.

xxxxxxxxxxx

“Dearest sisters from all over the country, I welcome you all into our home-“ Zelda Spellman’s speech was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Hila opened it and was surprised by who came.

“Lady Blackwood!” Hilda said as the heavily pregnant woman entered the room, accompanied by several other students of the Academy and several adult witches as well.

“We have come to see the merit your endeavors.” Lady Blackwood said.

“Our endeavors? I do not know what you mean Lady Blackwood, this is simply a gathering of friends.” Zelda replied.

“Don’t bother to deny it. Everyone knows of your actions and your declaration to destroy the Dark Lord. I thought it was madness, but then I remembered witnessing The Dark Lord injured by a underage witch who wasn’t even baptized yet, I remember seeing our coven cut down twice, and now, now there is a change in the air, I sense that you all have a big announcement to make, so I came here to see it for myself, and if it’s good than myself and my companies will join your faction.” Lady Blackwood said.

“And why should we believe you? Why would you, the wife of the leader of the Church of Night, join us?” Zelda inquired.

“Because I have everything to lose if I do not!” Lady Blackwood said and gestured to her pregnant belly.

“The Dark Lord has already taken away from me two of my pregnancies, no matter how often or devoted I pray or serve him, he still took my children away from me twice. And now, now that he’s weak, there is hope that he will not take my children from me a third time!” 

At that Zelda gave a nod of understanding, as did every other witch in the room, they all could see why she would risk everything in fighting the devil for the sake of her children.

“Injuring him is one thing, but what are your plans when it comes to the consequences of such an action?” Sycorax asked.

“Yes, we would lose our powers, and we would suffer his wrath for betraying him.” Dezmelda said.

“We can preserve our powers by switching to the Hecate and the faith of the 3 Goddess, as our ancestors did before us, as for his wrath, we have already taken steps against that.” Sabrina said and clapped her fingers, and from the other room the Centurion, Vlad and Herod came and presented the 3 treasures to the gathered witches.

“With this it may be possible, but what of the False God? Without the Dark Lord’s protection he may send his angels to smite us!” Grila asked.

“Da Supreme Wone is nat widaout mercy. Jast offer friendship ta the Supreme Wone in earnest and it will be given back. Also dan’t be so efraid of da Anjels. Michell and his captains are all good people, dat iz if ya not their enemy.” Mambo Marie said to them.

“How do you know that?” Pesta asked.

“She’s a Catholic.” Zelda said and the summoned witches and those from the Academy all looked in shock and whispered in disbelief at that new information.

“H-how? How can you be a witch and still serve the fal…The Cristian God?” Lady Blackwood asked.

“When da Church of Light came to ma anzestor lands, many of da met-tets and otherworldly baings all witnessed da power and glory of da Supreme One, changed zides and became dafoted fallawers of da Supreme One, fram dhose spirits I dake ma pawar.” 

Mambo Marie said and looked at Lady Blackwood and Prudence.

“I can tasch ya if ya want. Spells dat even the Dark One not know.” Mambo Marie said and both Lady Blackwood and Prudence looked to each other nodded and then smiled back at Mambo Marie.

“If everyone is clear on the matter, then before we continue is it safe to say that everyone will join us in this endeavor, to rid ourselves of the Dark Lord and become a free and independent coven?” Zelda asked and everyone present all nodded or said yes.

“What about them? What can they do against the Dark Lord?” Melvin asked and pointed at Harvey, Roz, Theo and Tommy.

There and then a coughing fit overtook Harvey and upon hearing that every single witch and warlock form the Academy, with the exception of the Weird Sisters, all went pale with fear, some even took a step back from Harvey.

They all recognized that cough.

“I..I didn’t mean any disrespect.” Melvin said trembling as he raised his hands in front of him in a manner that showed he was not a threat.

Harvey gave him a thumbs up, unable to speak from the coughing, but even so that didn’t seem to put the witches of the academy at ease.

That is until Sabrina put her hand trough Harvey’s hair and started playing with it. Harvey's hair started growing back after he was switched to different meds. 

“Don’t worry about it Harvey won’t hurt you, unless I ask him to.” Sabrina said and at that the witches seemed to calm down at that. 

“You’re enjoying this too much.” Harvey whispered to Sabrina as the half witch smiled at the power she had over the Academy witches.

“What? I can’t show of my boyfriend?” 

“Well, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t advertise me as you’re hitman.” Harvey teased.

“Come on Harvey, bad boys are sexy!”

“No arguments there.” A new voice interrupted them and stepped forward with two glasses of brandy.

“Nick Scratch, drink?” Nick said and offered a brandy to Harvey, along with a devilish grin.

“No….No…this is not happening.” Harvey thought in shocked horror as Sabrina took the brandy from Nick and took a step to put herself between Nick and Harvey.

Sabrina gave a territorial glare towards Nick, who only smiled at her, before returning his gaze towards Harvey.

“Enough of that now, let us start planning on how to defeat hell and all of its horrors.” Zelda said and the meeting truly began now.

“I just have a feeling that the worst if yet to come.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6th Circle of Hell.

“The Morningstar is weak, not only has he allowed himself to struck at a baptism, but his Church of Night is so weak that the hunter that stalks them does not deem them powerful enough to kill, not once but twice! He had let the Spellmans grow strong enough that they enslaved witchunters to do their bidding and even now they have stolen all of the young flock to the mortal school, the signs are clear! Lucifer is no longer worthy of the throne of hell!” Caliban, the Prince of Hell said and many of the Dark Court cheered him on.

“What is our next step?” Beelzebub asked.

“We will stay and watch as the Morningstar and the Spellmans and their allies cut each other apart, then when the dust settles we shall go forth, destroy both the rebel witches, the Morningstar and then conquer the Earth, turn it into the 10th circle!” Caliban said and they all cheered at that.

After that Caliban departed the meeting and trough fire teleported himself to earth, where he had a meeting with a certain god.

“Hello Mr Caliban, I believe you and I have a common foe in the Witches of Earth and the Dark Lord.” Pan said to him.  
“ You know the Old Saying Mr Pan, the enemy of my enemy-“ Caliban said

“Is an enemy that I will kill latter rather than sooner.” Pan added.

To which Caliban smiled, planning to take out 3 birds with one stone, all the while Pan had the same thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8.

“Corpus maxima!” Sabrina finished the last part of her spell and looked at the one she cast the spell on, namely Harvey. 

And then the coughing didn’t come.

“It worked! The healing spell worked! I DID IT!” Sabrina said in a great war whoop as she ran towards her boyfriend, hugged him and smothered him in kisses.

Harvey returned her affections but all through their make out session he knew of how this would end.  
And after they both made love that night, Harvey got up bright and early and immediately started preparing emergency supplies for all sort of emergencies.

For if his heart stopped, if he was suddenly bleeding heavily, gas masks, he set up an emergency paging system with the nearest hospital that if he didn’t sent a constant ok signal every 15 minutes an ambulance would come.

For Harvey remembered his first life, he remembered the world that was and he knew that the healing spell that Sabrina made would not last long, and that when it lost its effect Harvey would suffer more pain than before as a way to compensate for the period where he was healed.

It was the way magic worked, a lifetime of seeing Sabrina perform it had drilled into its head that there was always costs for every spell.

But as he still had the wisdom of his first life, instead of trying to dissuade Sabrina from pursuing this path and wasting time and spells on his sickness, Harvey chose to let her do it, help her and then prepare for when the spell failed and for the consequences.  
“What are you doing?” Sabrina said, coming out of Harvey’s room and catching him red handed.

“Oh you know better safe than sorry, so I’m preparing for every possible scenario.” Harvey said to her as she came near him. Harvey didn’t even bother to try and lie to her, it was his best and worst feature, he always was honest with her.

“Harvey, the spell worked. You’re healthy again, don’t you think this is unnecessary ?” Sabrina said teasingly though Harvey detected an edge to her voice, one that was that was a bit miffed that he was acting like her spell was gonna backfire on them.

It was , but Harvey knew Sabrina would only react badly to it.

“Yeah, but even at full health I could get hurt. I mean I lost count of how many broken ribs, bones and bruises I had over the years with the Fright Squad. I mean I’m not invincible, I’m not you, you know.” Harvey replied with eyes full of honest admiration, and that did manage to put her in a good mood as she crossed her arms from light embarrassment from the compliment.

“I’m sorry for offending you Brina. I’m just not as baddass as you, so I compensate a bit, can you forgive me?” Harvey pleaded bit his best puppy dog eyes.

To which Sabrina could not resist for long.

“All right, I forgive you. But only if you stop putting yourself down so much Harvey! No more of this whole ‘I’m not as good as you’ hogwash, promise?”  
“I promise Brina. And again sorry for all the useless precautions.”

“They’re not useless, just a bit too much.” It was then that Harvey knew that he managed to somehow gain a favorable ceasefire to his round of verbal sparring Sabrina, it was hard since she was a handful, but a small victory was better than none at all.

After that they had breakfast, and then went on to the rest of the day’s planned events.  
Or rather they would continue what they had been doing for the past several days. Using his knowledge of the world that was, Harvey was leading them on a hunt for all the evil men and women, surrounding Greendale.  
“I can’t believe that the old dude in the park who plaid chess is gonna go to hell.” Roz said as the foursome, and Salem, where all relaxing at Dr Cerberus after a long day of defeating evil.

“Me neither. We have to make sure that he goes to heaven this time as well.” Sabrina added to the conversation.

“We could get him to repent and become born again, that usually works, but only is he’s honest about it.” Harvey replied.

“How does that work?” Theo asked, Susie was now becoming Theo.

“He would have to renounce all the accomplishments that the deal with the devil gave him, and from then on he must spread good into the world. Think Darth Vader becoming Anakin again, but surviving Ep 6 and spending the rest of his life helping the rebellion destroy the Empire.” Harvey replied.

“What?” He asked to the surprised looks that the group gave him.

“Nothing, it’s just that you’re so sexy when you talk like that.” Sabrina teased.

“About Star Wars?”

“That too. But what I meant was having all that knowledge about the False…sorry, I mean the God of Light. Where did you get it from?” Sabrina asked.

To that Harvey lowered his gaze in shame and regret.

“From…from the witchunter tomes that my ancestors left.”

“Why do you always talk about that with shame in your voice?” Roz asked.

“How can I not? They killed men, women, even children, and their only crime was being witches! They killed innocent people!” Harvey replied, his voice rising from anger.

But then Sabrina put her hand over his, which managed to calm the beast that was rising inside Harvey.

“They are not as innocent as you might think Harvey.” She said to him.

“I know about the harrowing at the Academy and the Feast of Feasts. That still doesn’t make what my ancestors did right.” 

“But it doesn’t make it wring either. Did you know that my Aunt Hilda is an expert on poisons, the kind that don’t kill but leave them all in horrible pain.”

“She is?”

“Yes Harvey. Also, do you know the corridor where all those shelfs in our house where a woman’s shoe is placed on each shelf? Well, each one of them is a curse placed on a witch that tried to do her in. And most of them where in self-defense. That’s the witch world Harvey, it’s like a pack of wolfs, they zero in and rip others apart for their own amusement. And guess what all the decent witches and warlocks, none of them lift a finger or even care when the bad ones go out to torture others for fun and games. So while I can’t say I that your ancestors where in the right fully. I can say that men don’t become beasts like that without a reason too.” Sabrina replied, taking the wind out of Harvey’s sales.

Even now, even now Sabrina could still surprise him, for never once had he heard of a witch defending witchunters before.

“You do realize that you just plaid ‘Devil’s advocate.’ “Harvey teased her. To which Sabrina gave him a glare and a slap on chest, which made Harvey giggle.

Theo and Roz did the same and after a moment Sabrina joined in as well, she then leaned her head on Harvey’s chest.

“It’s so wonderful to hear you breathing properly.” Sabrina said while closing her eyes and listening to his lungs.

Harvey said nothing, he only caressed her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the spell would backfire and he would be in horrible pain once more. But even so he remained silent, determined not to spoil her joy.

For Harvey loved seeing Sabrina smile and be happy. 

After the finished their celebratory snack they all went their separate ways, which in Harvey’s case meant he and Sabrina went back to Harvey’s house, where they were live in boyfriend and girlfriend in all but name.

Tommy was in New York not mostly because of his work with the Yankees and Harvey’s dad was there with him as his manager. Which left the house to the couple to enjoy.

Once they got there Sabrina remembered that she forgot a book at her house and went to get it, this left Harvey alone, and he decided to take a bubble bath.

The soothing warm water and calming aromas helped him relax and forget about his worries for a while.  
But the sound of a bathroom door opening slowly and the image of Jimmy Platt the ice cream man standing before Harvey, holding a long butcher’s knife pointed at him quickly brought him out of his relaxed state.

“Well, well, well, so you’re one of the enterprising group of youths that’s been cutting down folks from the underworld left and right. I have to say that I am a bit disappointed. Considering the reputation you have as a ruthless hunter, I am shock that you’d leave yourself so vulne-*BANG*.” The sound of gunfire cut of the gloating serial killer, as Harvey used the gun that he had placed on the bath’s soap rack, which was obscured by the bubbles to secretly shoot Jimmy Platt.

“When you got someone cornered, don’t stop to brag just shoot.” Harvey said to the moaning and groaning, injured ice cream man, who was holding his injured left leg.

Harvey got up slowly from the bath, keeping his revolver aimed squarely at his downed foe. 

“You know the leg shot is criminally under appreciated. I mean the headshot gets all the glory, and the chest shot is the go to for any top marksman. But it’s the leg shot that deserves more merit, for starters body armor is always on the chest and head, but when you get him in the leg, it’s an instant down. The injured party has nowhere to go and the shot is so painful that they use both hands to try and stem the pain, making them defenseless. And since a leg shot is the most survivable of all, you can use the injured target as bait for others as he screams in pain for help. And best of all you get a better target, see when you aim for the legs you have a bigger target than the head or chest. So that way even if you’re tired, injured or about to pass out, that way you can make every bullet count. Simple, efficient and economical. You see why I have such an appreciation for this technique?” Harvey asked, feeling a bit sadistic as he made himself comfortable until Sabrina returned.

“YOU SHOT ME IN THE LEGG!”

Sabrina heard screaming from the bathroom and rushed there.  
Once she arrived she saw Jimmy Pat and Harvey with a towel around his waist and his gun pointed at the injured ice cream man.

She gave a death glare to Jimmy before she rushed to Harvey, running her fingers all over his chest to make sure she was allright, before turning her gaze back to their enemy.

“Looks like his right leg is shot.” Sabrina said.

“No, I shot him in the left one.” Harvey replied, a bit confused..

At that Sabrina took out both guns that Harvey gave her and emptied one volley of each into Jimmy Patt’s right leg, making the man scream in even more horrible pain.

“See, now you can’t call me a liar.” Sabrina replied cheekily, and despite it being a horrible thing to do. Harvey could not help but laugh.

Jimmy soon collapsed in pain, and when he woke up he found that he was tied to a table, in what looked to be a morgue room.

“Ah, you’re awake. Then we can begin.” The voice of Zelda Spellman was heard as Jimmy saw her head looking over his.

“I usually let Ambrose do the nitty gritty, but considering your actions, I will gladly make an exception of this. You have been a horrible man Mister Patt. One of the worse I have ever had the misfortune to meet, and now you will pay for your deeds against my family.” Zelda said as she put on some surghical gloves.

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!” Jimmy screamed before a cloth was put in his mouth to gag him.

“But I know you mr Patt, and I know pain. Let me share it with you.” Zelda said as she held up a bone saw in one hand and a pair of plier in the other.

Upstairs Hilda put on some loud music on their phonograph to muffle the noises, as she happily continued knitting a sweater.

After Jimmy Pat was taken away Harvey returned back to the bathroom and saw that Sabrina had refilled the tub with fresh hot water and was getting into the bubble bath.

“Care to join me?”  
She asked seductively as one of her legs dangled outside the tub.

Harvey smiled and moved to join her when suddenly he felt pain in his right hip.  
Horrible intense pain.

Searing pain that made him scream out from its intensity.

Harvey collapses on his side from the pain as the coughs return there and then.

Sabrina immediately jumped out of the tub and ran to his side and immediately gave him the breathing mask for the oxygen tank that Harvey prepared for such an occasion and pressed the emergency button for the hospital.

Harvey was rushed to the hospital where he was anesthetized to remove his appendix. 

After the operation Harvey was lying unconscious in the recovery ward and Sabrina looks over him. 

“It’s weird, the boy had no signs of an appendix about to go. It’s like it just became swollen for no reason, I’ve never seen anything like this!” Sabrina heard one of the doctors that operated on Harvey said from across the hall.

At that she felt her heart bleed out, this was her fault!  
The healing spell she cast not only didn’t work, but it backfired and put Harvey in a worse shape than before.  
The sound of his collapsing in pain and that horrible cough coming back, but much more intense than the night of her failed baptism, would haunt her every waking moment. The fact that Harvey was in such a horrible state because of her only intensified the heartache she felt for brining such suffering to the man she loved.

“Excuse me dear, but visiting hours are now over. Family only after 10 o clock.” The nurse said to her.

“That’s not a problem. He is mine.” She said with a Geass spell in her eyes to the nurse.

“He is yours.” The nurse replied in a monotone voice.

“You will leave us to be alone, as any other couple.”

“I will leave you two to be alone, like any other couple.”

After she leaves Sabrina gets up, walks towards Harvey’s bed, there she gets under his blanket, snuggles up and rests her head next to his.

“All the things you told me, all the stories of the world that was before, I am sorry for all the mistakes I made, for all the pain I caused because….because of not being strong enough to see my plans to end. I wasn’t wrong, it worked, they all worked. I just didn’t have the power to make them all permanent. I was just weak. I will never be weak again! I promise you that from now on they will not fail, that this time ‘my desire, our desire will be full filled’ Harvey’.” Sabrina wowed and gave him a kiss, and it was a good thing that Harvey was unconscious, for if he was awake he would have seen that when Sabrina made her wow, for a brief moment there where horns on her head, shallow yellow eyes and as she adjusted the blanket her bare feet took the shape of cloven hooves for a moment.

As all of this happened in Greendale, another event took place in Vatican City.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What is the progress on your end?” The Archangel Michael said to the Pope of the Catholic Church.

“200.000 units are ready, with a million more in their way, and all of it has been done in absolute secrecy, not even my own bishops know of the forces we have amassed. We await only your command to strike.” The Pope said to the Captain General of the Army of Angels.

“Excellent, send a company of your best hunters to Greendale, make sure that they are all young, virile, and alone in the world. There is a issue there that needs to be dealt with before we make any further moves.”

“Greendale is at the very center of the where the Mornigstar fell, if our spies are correct then there is where we shall draw first blood my lord.” The Pope said to Michael’s orders/

“First deal with the Spellman clan first, after that you will have no difficulty in establishing a beachhead for our troops. The time to strike it now, the Church of Light has been pretending for too long that it has forgotten the existence of witches, time to return to the laws of the Lex Alamannorum.”

Michael replied, which made the old Pope swell with joy from the anticipation for what was to come.

“At last we shall reveal ourselves to the Dark One, at last we shall have revenge for all the suffering he has brought on this earth for his own amusement.” The Old Pope said with joy in his voice.

“You have done a most spectacular job your eminence, go and rally the armies of man, I now return to heaven to muster the Heavenly Host.” Michael said, to which the Pope of the Catholic Church bowed his head in suplication to the Arch Angel and both left to prepare for what was to come.

As they did so Roz went to bed that night.

During which she closed her eyes and had a vision of the future, of a possible future with her cunning.

It was the sight of Harvey, lying naked on a table.

His whole body was battered and wounded, open cuts with blood and burned flesh was everywhere, next to the table robbed figures moved all around him doing all sorts of strange things.

And next to Harvey’s head was Sabrina, who was strangely dressed in a golden queenly dress, with a grand hairdo and white makeup on her face.

All around his body Harvey was patched up, ointment placed on his forehead and then it came!  
Then the table was lowered until Harvey was dipped into a great bath of water. A powerful light shinned from Harvey’s submersed body and took the shape of his body.

Then the light faded and darkness reigned. Roz then heard them speak for the first time

“Harvey?” 

“Yes, Brina?”

“Rise!” 

At that the table rose up from the water and with it there was Harvey, no longer wounded.  
He was now enclosed in a great blue colored armor that covered him from head to toe, with red decorative lines that started at his wrists and ended at his feet, a skin tight blue head and neck hood covered Harvey’s head, and from Harvey’s back there was two angelic like wings that where made of metal feathers.

Still weak and with his eyes closed Harvey laid there on the table, Sabrina walked over to him and started gently caressing his head in a soothing manner.

“Do you hate me now Harvey?” She asked.

“Never.” The weak boy replied and at that Sabrina smiled.

It was then that Roz woke up, just as the sun rose up on what would be Chinese new year’s, just as the Pagans arrived in Greendale, Caliban started rallying his supporters and the Dark Lord finally recovered from the wound Sabrina inflicted on him. Meanwhile Blackwood formed an alliance with two another coven to team up to destroy the Spellman’s growing powerbase.

It was time for a new beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina felt Harvey stir from next to her, and as soon as he opened his eyes and smiled at her, Sabrina felt tears threatening to erupt from her eyes.

“Hey.” Harvey said to her with his dopey smile.

“Hey yourself.” She said and immediately afterwards she started crying.

“It’s okay Brina. It’s okay.” Harvey said and put her in his embrace on the hospital bed.

“It’s not okay Harvey! You were right! You said to let it go, but I didn’t and when you said it could backfire I didn’t listen as well! I just keep messing things up. Every single time I try to help, it always ends in tears. I almost killed you last night!” Sabrina said, guffawing in sorrow at what she did.

“No you didn’t Brina, you gave me two days without coughing.” Harvey said and the coughs returned once more.

This made Sabrina wrap her arms around him possessively as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

“I’ll make this right Harvey, I swear to you I’ll find a way to make this right!”

“I know you will.” Harvey replied.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you like that.”

“Of course you didn’t.” 

“I just didn’t want you to still be hurting so much.”

“I know you didn’t meant too.” 

Harvey said continuing to comfort Sabrina. A lifetime of having her in his life made him know that it was useless to argues with or against her. If you had Sabrina in her life all you could do was comfort her like this when things went downwards.

“I gave you back the pencils.” Harvey said to her, stopping Sabrina’s crying.

“What?” She said in confusion.

“During my first life you gave me a set of magic pencils that never had to be sharpened and you also gave my Dad eggnog that cured him of alcoholism, and I gave them back and asked you to never use any magic on me or my family ever again.” Harvey said as Sabrina stopped crying fully and looked at him in the eyes after he turned his gaze from the ceiling towards her.

“And that wasn’t even the worst of it. After that Roz became blind and me and her, well it was mostly me we……we asked if you didn’t curse her because of……….because me and Roz started going out after we broke up…… And even then you still forgave us and even cured Roz of blindness.”

“Why….why are you telling me all of this?” 

“To remind you that you don’t destroy everything your touch, that you’re a better person than you keep saying you’re not. And, and I’m a not such a good man as you think I am.” Harvey said as another cough came over him.

“W…what happened after…after you said I cursed Roz?” Sabrina asked.

“Oh, the Order of the Innocent attacked. And then the whole church thing happened.”

“Wait, but if you accused me of blinding Roz, then you must have…been close to hating me then.”

“Y-yeah, kind of.”

“But you still rushed in guns blazing when you thought I was in trouble.”

“Yeah.”

“So even when you didn’t want to be near me, you still came to help me, that was very sweet of you Harvey.” Sabrina said, her smile returning and she gave him a kiss.

“You’re too kind Brina, I acted as a jerk and called you a monster.” Harvey said, ashamed of his past behavior.

“And I forgive you for that Harvey.” Sabrina said and snuggled up with him, she felt much better now.

“I don’t deserve you Sabrina Spellman, you’re divine.”

“Well, I am the daughter of the devil, and he was an angel. But I definitely deserve you Harvey, and don’t you forget that.” Sabrina replied and the couple laid on that hospital bed, enjoying a rare moment of peace.

After a few hours the sun rose and it would soon be time to vacate the hospital room.

“Feeling nervous about tonight….cough….cough?”

“Not really, I have my family with me, my friends, the man I love. I’m ready to rock and roll.” Sabrina said as she and Harvey made their way towards the meeting ground where the next part of their plan was about to take place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a great clearing right in the middle of the woods, there the Spellman clan, their hedge witch allies, and members of the Church of Night, with the exception of Lady Blackwood who still kept her dealings with the Spellman’s a secret and abstained from coming, all gathered for a great announcement.

“Tonight is a momentous might my brothers and sisters. For tonight we announce to the rest of the magical community the forming of a new coven, a better coven. My brother Edward also had a dream like this, a dream of a new coven, a better one, here is his vision:  
1\. As mortals are the God-spawn of the Earth, so witches are the Hell-spawn. They share a common home and destiny.   
2\. Not only may witch-kind lay with, love with, and live amongst the mortals, it is their sacred prerogative.   
3\. As Lilith was the mother of demons, so all witches must be revered as the matriarchs of their Coven.   
4\. Magic is the gift of higher beings to witches. It can and should be used for pleasure, for gain, and to satiate the senses.   
5\. Only the true union of mortals and their witch brethren will bring the Era of the Peace and Prosperity. 

Zelda read out loud a modified version of Edward’s planned reforms that Harvey told them, having heard them during one night in his first life Sabrina was sad and drunk and confided in him about who she considered her true father.

“ In this new coven we abolish the laws of the past that say a woman cannot lead a coven! We will openly have women lead us, we will openly accept all who come as a friend. We will be free to be who we want to be, love who we want to love. Do as though wish, well we wish to be free, to have peace, to be love and loved back, and from hence forth we will have it! Tonight the coven of WICA is born.” Zelda announced and a great cheer rose from the gathered witches and a handful of warlocks.

“I should have known better than to trust a Spellman.” Blackwood’s voice came from out of the nearby woods and from the loyalist members of the coven and the allied coven all came out of the woods.

“You are the same as your brother Zelda, and so are you Sabrina. Nothing but pair of troublemakers who would destroy everything and anything that is holly! But it ends now, you have no idea how long we’ve waited for you to gather so we can deal with you all in one fell swoop!” Blackwood said and fired a great burst of magic towards the WICA coven, only for the magic to hit a great enchanted shield of….of pure light!

This made the Loyalists stop their advance upon the witches.

“You have no idea how long we’ve waited for you all to gather here so we can deal with you all in one fell swoop. “Zelda said with an elegant half smile on her face.

“What?”

“Come now Faustus dear, did you actually think I would host a gathering here, in the middle of nowhere without a good reason? It appears that you never knew me at all, but that goes for all men like you, you just can’t accept that a woman can be your equal or even your superior. “Zelda said triumphantly.

“What are you talking about? This place has no power, no black book speaks of such a thing! You’re little trick with the shield will not hold for long, soon you’re powers will be drained from it and we will punish you all for your treachery and heresy!” Blackwood shot back.

“That shield isn’t meant to protect us from you Father Blackwood. It’s for keeping us safe from something worse.” Hilda said cheerfully.

“Worse? We are the servants of the Dark Lord. There is no beast or man in the darkness stronger than us! You are just bluffing, I have spent centuries of my life studying and speaking with sages from across the world! Not a single witch or warlocks has ever done anything to imbued this place with any power!” Blackwood shot back, certain that this was all a bluff.

“Witches didn’t do anything to this place.” Sabrina said as she made her way to the front of the group. “But others did.” She took a few more steps and guided Harvey, who was holding her left hand and was coughing again to the front of the group and now the two stood directly between WICA, the shield and the loyalist coven.

“Walk away, just walk away. This will end in tragedy if you don’t leave this part of my families lands and never come back.…cough…..cough…..”

“You! Now it all makes sense, your mortal boe, the hunter that plagued us. You laying with our hated enemy is one thing, but this sickly creature? What could possibly be in this hunter’s land that could threaten us?” Blackwood said with dismissal, not even bothering to acknowledge Harvey’s presence, now that the witchunter was in the open instead of hidden, he would be an easy meal for the Loyalists victory feast.

“My family’s old graveyard.” Harvey said and at that Blackwood’s blood ran cold, as he realized that they had just walked into a trap.

“Spirtz of da odar world. Hear me MAmboo Marrie, hear uz all! By da powar of da great Guiney, I summon dhee, coma and claim da ‘’eads of ya most hated foe! We the witches of WICA summan dhe ta hunt once more!” Mambo Marie lead the coven in a great chant.

From the ground a great burst of mist erupted all around, engulfing the Loyalists and from them the battle cries came.

Horns where blown, drums beaten, bagpipes filled the air as the spirits of the entire Von Kunkles Clan that slept in this cemetery awoke from their slumber.

From hunters in leather and hide jackets, to redcoats, to Northern Yankee blue clad soldiers. Helmet wearing officers of both world wars, they came. They had all awoken.

“BARRIERA PROTECTA!” Blackwood and his loyalists shouted as one, raising their own barrier, just as the bullets where shot towards them and the spirits of Harvey’s ancestors all came crashing against both barriers.

They struck and both with axes, knifes, rocks, hands and teeth, yet both barriers held, for now that is.

Then Sabrina, ever, clever Sabrina stepped forward and held up a statue of the Mornigstar, this made Harvey’s witchunter ancestors pause and look at her.

“Suffer not a witch to live!” One of them said and the other spirits all shouted in agreement

Sabrina dropped the statue and them stomped on it with her foot.

This made the spirits stop their chanting of ‘Suffer not a witch to live’ and looked at her in shock and surprise and confusion.

“Not….not a devil worshipper, not a devil witch!” The same spirit, who seemed to be the leader of the other spirits, said in surprise.

“BEHIND YOU!” Sabrina shouted dramatically.

“We have come to rid ourselves of the devil. But his minions there have come to kill us for that! KILL THEM! KILL THE WITCHES!” Sabrina shouted and pointed towards Blackwood’s group.

“Kill the witches! Kill the Witches!” Sabrina started the chant and soon the entire WICAN coven joined in

“Kill the witches! Kill the Witches!”

“This is rather fun!” Hilda said cheekily towards Zelda.

“I agree. At least we now know why so many decide to join the Church of light.” The other Spellman sister replied with a smile.

“Kill the witches! Kill the Witches!”

They said and soon the spirits of von Kunkle Clan joined the chant and all turned and attacked Blackwood’s loyalist barrier.

The witches of WICA all joined in with spells to weaken their foe’s defenses and together they broke it.

The spirits of past witchunters descended on the loyalist, cutting them up like cattle.  
They proved to all who watched why they earned the name ‘witchunters.

The loyalists either died or ran. 

But it was over.

When the last of the loyalists escaped and the summoning spell wore off, the ghost started to fade away.

“You have brought much honor to our clan young one. I Herman von Kunkle, founder of our clan give you the title of ‘Kaiser’’, for none will deny you as the King of all Hunters.” The Spirit that lead the other spirits said as they faded back to heaven.

But not before they all gave a salute towards Harvey.

Who after hearing those words sat down on his ass and cradled his head in sorrow upon hearing that news.

“I really….I really am a monster. Maybe she was right to collapse the mines the first time.” Harvey muttered to himself as Sabrina kneeled next to him and cradled his head in her shoulder, letting him cry on it and soothed him with kisses and caresses trough his hair.

“What’s his problem? We killed our enemies, and he just became a renown hunter today!” Nick asked in confusion.

“Harvey’s a kind soul. He’d never hurt a fly!” Sabrina shot back at him.

“Yeah! He kills them before their brains register any pain! I mean look at this! Tree covens decimated, that’s more than any hunter kills in his life. That’s more than most witchunter clans kill in their entire history! For someone who doesn’t like violence, he’s really good at it!” Nick said with a giggle and offered a sip from his flask filled with brandy.

Sabrina only glared at him before she picked Harvey up from the ground and lead him away from the battlefield.

“Mortals….strange lot the whole of them. Even half mortals.” Nick said in dismay and disappointment, before he walked towards Melvin and Dorcas, and joined them in the post victory orgy that was held latter at the Spellman house.

Harvey and Sabrina went to bed in her room.

Downstairs the WICA coven celebrated with wine, song, food, and lust.

Hilda went to Dr Cerberus to spend the night with him knitting and watching old musicals to celebrate.

Zelda basked on the glory of her triumph and happily smoke a cigarette from the top of the stairs as she already planned their next move.

While from the outskirts of Greendale the Pagans entered the town, setting up their carnival.  
Caliban lead his faction into the land just outside the Spellman home, ready to massacre them as they now had their guard down.

While from the treeline near the Spellman morgue the company of hunters sent by the Vatican married and saw the house that was filled with WICA witches celebrating and the Demons of Caliban.

“Order sir?” The company’s second in command the lieutenant asked his Captain, the leader.

“Terminate, with extreme prejudice.” The Captain replied.

The night was not yet over.

xxxxxxxxxxx

\--Like the book? Then have a look:

\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea

Spread the word about my free book: --Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it’s free on amazon.

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

It was about an hour into the festivities downstairs that both Harvey and Sabrina realized that they weren’t gonna get any sleep here, so they both decided to go to Harvey’s house, where they could take proper rest.

“Here’s our fearless leader and her boy toy now!” Nick bellowed out from the pile of half-naked witches and warlocks, mostly witches, who all applauded Sabrina and crammed around her.

As Sabrina was distracted by this Harvey felt a tug on his arm, it was a frantic Roz, who looked like she had just rushed over here in the middle of the night.

“What’s wrong?”

“I..>I had a vision!” Roz said to him and told Harvey all about the dream she had the other night.

“Oh, don’t worry about that Roz, everything is gonna be allright….cough…cough” Harvey said with confidence.

“What? How can you say that?”

“Because I tell you what’s gonna happen. Some big bad is gonna come, he’s gonna hit us hard and when we fall, when everything seems hopeless, Sabrina will come up with an insane plan, which she will single handedly pull of and save the day. And she will screw up, and make mistakes that will have horrible consequence, but she’ll fix them. In the end she’ll always come through for us, Why? Cause she’s Sabrina ‘take shit for nobody’ Spellman the Teenage Witch, the grooviest of them all, and no one can hold a candle to her.” Harvey replied and immediately heard a round of cat calls and whistles from behind.

His little speech to Roz had been heard by the other witches present and apparently they found it very sexy.  
“Tone it down Harvey. I’m already banging you, you don’t have to butter me up like that.” Sabrina said, though her facial expression and posture spoke of the exact opposite, she liked being praised by Harvey like that.

“Enough of that. Since this is a party, let’s kick it into high gear!” Nick said and sat down at the dining room table and put an apple on his head.

Harvey let out an ‘ugh’ of exasperation and as a form of protest he didn’t shoot the apple of Nick’s head, but he took the steak knife from the knife rack and threw it at the apple, knocking it Nick’s head and embedding it in the wall behind him.

Much to the cheers of the witches that saw this.

“OOO! This apple thing is an incredible rush! I’m pretty sure that if I get a drug test after this, I’d test positive for cocaine!” Nick said with glee, which made the witches, and much to Harvey’s dismay Roz and Sabrina laugh at that.

“Let’s do another!”

“No.”

“Come on! Can we do it again?”

“No”

“Can we do it again?”

“No.”

Harvey eventually got fed up enough with the conversation to such a degree that he grabbed the knife he threw and jammed it right in between Nick’s index and middle finger, right in the sweet spot between their bases where you needed pin point accuracy to hit it.

Harvey was not a violent man, but he had a long day and he snapped just now hopping that it would intimidate Nick. 

Unfortunately this was Nick Scratch, and apparently this didn’t discourage him in the least, judging by the cheerful and salacious eyes that Nick gave Harvey.  
That and much to Harvey’s surprise the other witches hadn’t been shocked by his actions, if anything the threat of a violence from him made them giggle at his antics.

Witches having fun from violence born of witchunters.

Maybe Sabrina was right and the cancer was affecting his brain.

“Bad aim farmboy, you didn’t even prick me.” 

“Oh, you’re plenty a prick as it is.”

“Oh, getting feisty are we? I must be starting to make you very mad indeed, I think I should get spanked for being such a naughty boy.” Nick says and turned around in his seat and presented his derriere to Harvey, this made the other witches laugh even louder than before.

“For the last time, I am not into you! I like girls, women, chicks, babes, vaginas, get it through your thick skull I AM NOT ATRACTED TO YOU!” Harvey shouted, being on the last of his patience.

Then he heard a snore coming from Nick.

Harvey went around and saw that Nick’s eyes where closed and he was snoring in an exaggerated manner.

“I’m sorry, did you say something? I just happened to randomly asleep at that part.” Nick said cheekily, and Harvey felt another coughing fit come over him from the stress from Scratch’s antics.

“It’s moments like this that I hate being the mature one.” Harvey said and took a drag of his inhaler.

He turned to Sabrina for support but found that she was half keeled over in laughter, along with Roz.

“Et tu Brina? Et tu Roz?” Harvey said half-serious, half-jokingly.

“Oh, stop being so dramatic Harvey. Lighten up a bit more, this is a party since we’re all rolling on top now!” Sabrina said with happiness in her voice, she was happy to see Harvey being something else than wallowing in despair from guilt over all the loyalist satanic warlocks that witches that where killed just now.

“I like being on top too Brina.” Harvey said an immediately grabbed the apple that she impaled of Nick’s head and jammed it into Nick’s open mouth before he could make another lewd comment on Harvey saying ‘ he liked to be on top’.

Scratch just wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed the apple with his hand, removed it from his mouth and started licking it sensually.

“I liked you better when you hated my guts.” Harvey deadpanned and before the show could continue anymore the sound of gunfire was heard coming from outside.

A lot of gunfire.  
In that moment the door burst open and trough it came a screeching demon, whose head exploded a moment latter from a sniper round.

As the lifeless corpse fell to the floor, the current occupants of the Spellman house all rushed to the windows to see what was going.

Outside there was screams and chaos, shots and sparks in the night.

Chaos reigned as this unseen battlefield roared all across the darkness.

Then they came.

From the darkness 5 figures stepped forward, all clad from head to toe in plate like armor, a bello like helmet on their face that covered all, red like eye lids and an inverted U covered the mouth area, where air was let in. On their backs where jetpack like things and their weapons where something else.

They carried rifles with barrels that where big enough for them to be grenades. One had a great two handed hammer, another a chainsaw like sword in one hand and a bolter like gun in the other.  
Another a flame thrower, another great sniper rifle and the final one a huge rocket launcher.

They raised their guns towards the Spellman home.

“Duck for cover!” One of them shouted and the witches did so and at the last minute they raised their aim and shot above the house, where a moment latter several lesser demons fell from the Spellman roof.

The 5 armored men then ran forward, their armors so great and heavy that it was like watching a tank move on two legs.

They finished off the demons that fell off the witch house and stab, smashed and burned them to a crisp.  
As they did so the screams and the gunfire died down and all was silence, like the battle had never even taken place.

Once that was done the 5 man squad turned their gaze towards the Spellman house and the witches and allies inside, who stood up and looked at the 5 killing machines given flesh.  
The lead one of them inclined his head a bit, in a gesture of acknowledgement and none aggression and Sabrina then stepped forward and inclined her head as well.

This seemed to relax the 5 man group and they half lowered their guard, and started rearming their weapons with fresh ammo packs, or cleaning their melee weapons of blood.

“Let me guess, you’re all witchunters, right?” Sabrina said in a deadpan manner.

“Correct. Order of Templars-Poor knights of Crist. 77th company.” The apparent leader of this group said as he cleaned his chain sword of blood and guts.

“Brother sergeant. Inform the other squads that they are to perform a sweep and establish a perimeter. Leave no demon survivors that may plague us more this night.”

“Yes, brother captain.” The sergeant said and placed his hand to the right ear part of the domed helmet and then started giving orders under his breath.

“I’m guessing that from your actions you are not here to fight us.” Zelda said, coming up next to Sabrina.

“Affirmative. Our mission here is to give aide to your rebellion and to establish diplomatic ties with your new coven.”

At that there was a rush or murmur and disbelief amongst the gathered witches.

“Pardon….are you suggesting that the Church of the f…The Church of Light, is seeking an alliance with us?” Zelda asked in disbelief.

“Yes. The Vatican is gathering allies to vanquish the Morningstar’s influence from this world. You’re rebellion is key to this. As such I am here to extend several papal bulls from his holiness the Pope towards the Spellman clan coven.” The Captain said and brought our two letter from his belt pouch, one was given to Zelda and one to Ambrose.

“This is an offer for military and financial aid for our coven. And…and an invitation for tea in Rome from the Pope of light in order to discuss the details of a treaty.” Zelda said still in disbelief.

“This…this an official pardon from the Vatican for my bombing attempt decades ago!” Ambrose said in shock at the paper he was given.

“Why would your church be so generous when we have been mortal enemies for so long?” Zelda asked in suspicion.

“I cannot speak for his holiness, but I know that yesterday you where servants of the Morningstar, all who serve him are out enemies. Today you fight against him, all who fight against him is an ally. For the enemy of my enemy-“

“Is a friend.” Sabrina interrupted the Captain, and after a moment’s hesitation the Captain nodded, hesitantly, back at that.

A moment later the sergeant walked up to the captain.

“Sir, there’s a situation, we’ve capture their ring leader, but…he is proving to be difficult to liquidate.”

“I see, I must tend to my duties now. I will return soon.” 

“Why don’t we come with you?”

Sabrina added shocking both the witchunters and her friends and coven.

“Y-you wish to give us aide in our hunt?” The Captain asked, still not believing his ears.

“What are friends for? We are friends now, right?” Sabrina said, to which the Captain once more hesitantly gave a nod.

“Spellman, let me just say that this is the most shocking, outrageous, insane, illogical, suicidal thing that I have ever heard in my life. In short I love it! Let’s get to work!” Nick said with glee and jumped to join this insanity.

“Harvey?” Sabrina asked her boyfriend.

“Once more unto the breech dear friends, once more.” Harvey said with an amused and dismayed shake of the head as put his arms over Sabrina’s shoulders, making the witch smile and lean into him.

“Get a room you two!” Roz teased them.

“Mine's available!” Nick offered eagerly.

Harvey felt another coughing fit coming on from dealing with Nick’s antics as he, Sabrina, Roz and Nick, along with a hesitant WICA coven followed the 5 hunters deeper into the woods.

Each step they took, they passed groups of other such armored hunters, who saluted the Captain and joined their impromptu march, by the time they reached their destination the coven was held surrounded by an equal number of witchunters.

And despite the WICA witches nerves they curiously directed their gaze towards the reason for their journey.

For there was a group of hunters who with their great hammers hit chisel that where held on the body of someone tied to a tree, and with such force that the half meter thick tree shook from each blow.

And despite the great force used in their endeavor, the chisels didn’t even pierce the skin of the target.

“Nothing! We strike with hammer, power axe, chainsword and bolter rounds, yet none pierce the demon’s skin!” The Lieutenant said towards the Captain as the group that tried to kill the demon paused from exhaustion.

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” The man said gloating on the fact that they could not even scratch him, let alone hurt him.

“We will find a way to deal with you soon enough demon!” The Captain threatened.

“Deal with me? I was birthed from the clay of hell itself, what can you possibly do to me?” Caliban the Prince of Hell said to the gathered witchunters and witches that surrounded him as he was tied to a tree.

“I am going to destroy you for putting my family in danger.” Sabrina threatened with such force and conviction in her voice that Caliban’s smile faltered for a moment.

xxxxxxxxxxx  
\--Like the book? Then have a look:  
\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea  
Spread the word about my free book: --Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it’s free on amazon.  
The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11.

Caliban starred into the eyes of Sabrina Spellman, the one who was making waves of recent, and grinned.

“Do your worst, I’m immortal and unkillable.”

“But not invulnerable. Athena, Mistress of warfare. Hecate, grand goddess of fate. Molly Monroe Great Hag of the Sea. Maiden, Mother and Crone, I summon all of the to come this day. Sisters, give aid to our men, strength for them to smite our foes!” Sabrina started chanting and Harvey felt how the knife that he had thrown at the apple of Nick’s head started to glow with magical power.

Acting on instinct and of his experience in the world that was, Harvey immediately put the knife over Caliban’s heart and turned his gaze towards the hunters.

“For two ranks. Each with one hammer, double time strike pattern, change after 3 strikes and rotate now!” Harvey said, shouting with the voice of someone who was in charge, it worked on the hunters as they all scrambled to join in and formed two ranks in front of Caliban.

The first two of each ranks took the great war hammers and struck the knife, one after the other in a synchronized fashion.

“One-two, one-two, one-two! Switch!” Harvey kept the pace and then the first in rank went to the rows back, keeping a fresh hammer wielder for the whole process.

“Sisters, give aid to our men, strength for them to smite our foes!” Sabrina’s chanting continued, and soon Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose all joined in and helped her.

“One-two, one-two, one-two! Switch!”  
“Sisters, give aid to our men, strength for them to smite our foes!”  
Nick and the Weird Sisters then joined the chant as well, as the witchunters continued to rotate their exhausted men with fresh ones, keeping a firm and steady pace.

“One-two, one-two, one-two! Switch!”  
“Sisters, give aid to our men, strength for them to smite our foes!”

Eventually every witch an every hunter was united in giving aid and striking against the Prince of Hell, who despite being tied to a tree, continued to smile and laugh, even and gasps of pain escaped between giggles.

“One-two, one-two, one-two! Switch!”  
“Sisters, give aid to our men, strength for them to smite our foes!”

“One-two, one-two, one-two! Switch!”  
“Sisters, give aid to our men, strength for them to smite our foes!”

“One-two,. STOP!” Harvey said and they complied, the knife that he held had finally pierced Caliban’s skin and gone straight through Caliban’s heart and Harvey felt how it now pierced the tree trunk.

“Is that all you got? Pathetic!” Caliban berated them and gave a maddening laugh from his mouth.

“What is there to be done?” The Lieutenant asked, voice filled with a yearning for an answer, for this unkillable hellspawn before them.

“Get lead, stone, plenty of coal and fire fuel, and coffee. This is gonna be long night…..cough…..cough” Harvey said both in sadness, disgust for what he knew needed to be done, and exasperation as he took another drag of his inhaler.

The witchunter looked to their Captain for guidance, the man simply nodded and they complied to Harvey’s request.

Once the gathered ingredients where brought, Harvey explained his plan and with Harvey leading the hunters and Sabrina the witches they slowly, yet steadily, hacked Caliban’s arms, legs and torso into smaller pieces, separating his head from his body.

“You think this will work? This will barely slow me down!” The severed head of Caliban said as Harvey picked up the still talking head, put it in a small mold made of rock and dirt, and then the witchunters poured molten hot lead over the head, encasing the still alive Caliban’s head into a great brick of lead.

“Inchis pe vecie!” The witches placed a powerful sealing spell on the lump of lead, making sure that it would be neigh impossible for it to be broken.

After that came the arms, legs, and half of torso that were also encased in pieces of lead, then sealed with spell.

“Endor, you are remembered!”

“ENDOR YOU ARE REMEBERED!”

The Captain said after the sealing was done and the hunters all returned in a choir.

“Endor? Do you perhaps mean the Witch of Endor?” Sabrina asked them.

“Yes, though many of the record have been lost over the centuries, there have been ma examples of witches who spread good and gave aid to the servants of God over the centuries. The Witch of Endor is the most prominent.” The Captain said as he then removed his war helm and the rest did the same.  
With the last enemy dealt with, it was okay to take it easy.

“We will take the pieces of the demon and hide them across the most isolated regions of the world, within the Vatican’s Vaults. He will never plagu—What?” The Captain interrupted himself as he saw that many of the witches where looking at him and his hunters with strange gazes in their eyes.

“You are all so….so very young!” Dorcas said with a smile, and the other witches giggled at that.

“We have all earned our ranks of warriors and have earned victory in each of our baptisms of war. Know that despite our youth, each one of us has it where it counts.” The Captain said in indignation and glared at their ‘allies’, the others followed suit.

“That’s what all men say.” Prudence said and the witches giggled heartedly at that.

The witchunters all glared at the witches, promise of murder in their eyes.

“Something the matter?” Prudence asked.

“Nothing.” The Captain replied.

“Then why is your right hand twitching like that?”

“Cause it wants to strangle you until your eyes pop out.” The Captain replied.

“And what does the other hand want?”

“To hit you witch a truck.” The Captain said and then the witches all did strange whistles and what appeared to be wolf like calls, this caught the hunters of guard and they all looked at each other in confusion, uncertain how they should react to this turn of events.

“Oh, look at my hand! We should all get some rest, long night and all that!” Sabrina quickly intervened and the hunters looked at her, then turned their gaze towards Harvey.

“Sounds good to me.” Harvey said and the hunters then all gave Harvey a nod, before they left with Caliban’s trapped body parts. Taking the still alive Prince of Hell to be scattered around the world.

“We have slayed many demons and a General of Hell. The first victory is ours, this is a good omen for the war to come.” The Captain said as one last parting word to their new ‘allies’ and then lead his men away from the forest.

The hunters where all lodged in a hotel than they fully booked in Greendale and kept their distance from the Greendale Coven, all the while patrolling the area around Harvey’s mines and a few even joined the workers there to keep an eye out for any demons coming from the door to hell.

Others were dressed in civilian clothes and regularly walk in shifts around Greendale, making sure that no surprises came.

But most where half praying for another demons attack like the one where they fought Caliban, for the witches sought them all out and mocked and teased them mercilessly.

The hunters could not touch or even insult this new coven, since they were nominally allies now, but the temptation was there.

On Sunday’s they all gathered to Roz’s fathers Church, but after as soon as the ceremony was over they all dreaded walking out since, the witches would always be in the streets waiting for them, ready to tease once more. And they had to abstain from retribution.

One bright spot was that the feast of Saint Valentine was near and this coincided with Lupercalia, which meant that the witches would be busy in the forest, so the hunters all gathered in praying robes and ashen face on a hill far away from the forest.

On that hill they would pray, and have communion. Then feast on homemade bread and fish.

After the prayer was over and communion was shared, night fell and it was time to return to their lodgings.

But once there they saw that the hotel’s doors open and rushing forth, they discovered that their rooms had been ransacked, but nothing had been stolen from any room.

Immediately the Captain lead his hunters, still in praying robes to the Spellman home.

“Is there a reason you ransacked our lodgings?” The Captain asked Hilda, who was sitting on the front porch, apparently waiting for them.

“Oh, sorry about that. I sent the girls to invite you all to our festivities, looks like they wanted to make sure you would turn up.” Hilda said apologetically, though one could hear the merriment in her voice.

“All you wanted was for us to come to a feast? You could have just asked!” The Captain said.  
“And where’s the fun in that?” They heard from the woods, and turning their gaze towards the tree line, the hunters saw the witches emerge from there, all covered in red hoods.

The captain then turned towards his hunters.

“Remember that they are no longer foes, but rather a neutral religion that we are trying to keep on our side. Treat them with respect and act as honored guests and do not provoke or respond to their provocations. With God as my witness if this alliance fails it will not be before we vanquish the devil and the failure will not be of our making. Do you understand.” The Captain told his troops and they nod and they all turned their gaze towards the witches, who all approached the group of hunters.

They all swarmed and circled around their ranks, seemingly appraising each hunter, then one by one they stopped until each hunter had a witch standing near him.

They all took a step closer until they were within a breath away from the hunters. As one the witches smiled, then grabbed at prayer beads, prayer bracelets, cross necklaces and small icons strapped to their belts and then ran with them.

For a moment the hunters stood still like statues, then they realized what just happened and with a blood curling scream they all ran after the witches, they removed the monk prayer robes for more speed, and with only cloths wrapped around their private areas, the hunters ran screaming murder after each which that robbed them.

The red hooded witches all giggled with delight as they lead the hunters on a merry chase.

“Where are they?” Dorcas asked as the witches stopped running, realizing that the hunters where no longer behind them.

“Did we lose them?” Elspeth asked as they saw nothing from behind them.

They then turned back around and jumped back from shock, the hunters where in front of them, somehow they outmaneuvered and snuck up on them without being seen or heard.  
The hunters where all breathing heavily, both from exhaustion and anger, murder and purest hate in their eyes.

But surprisingly none of the hunters found fear or hatred in the gaze of the witches, but….delight and anticipation was on their features.

“Give it back.” The Captain said and took a step towards the witch that robbed him of his cross necklace. The other hunters did the same, each cornering the one that robbed them.

The witch that stole from him held up his necklace cross up in front, stopping him in his tracks.

“Ask us nicely.”

“What?”

“As us nicely and we’ll return what we stole.” The Blonde haired apparent ring leader of this lot said. And another round of giggles emerged as they witches all looked at the dumb faces of the witchunters as they didn’t know how to deal with these crazy witches.

“Will you please give us back our property?” The Captain said trough gritted teeth.

“Of course.” The witch replied and like a starving wolf the Captain snatched his cross back.

“Mine!” the Captain said in a low wolf like growl, and held up his necklace near the witches’ face.

The witch only smiled softly, gently grabbed the before mentioned hand with both of her palms.

“Mine.” She said and then gently tugged on the Captain’s hand.

This made the anger dissipate from the young hunter, and calmness and confusion reigned as he out of sheer curiosity from this absurdity allowed himself to be lead away from the group by the blond witch.

Looking around he saw that the rest of his hunters where in similar situation.

What was going on this holy of nights?

“Ah, to be young once more.” Zelda said from a vantage point as she watched the festivities of Lupercalia bellow as she and the older members of the coven all shared wine and gossip.

From another hilltop, from where everything could be witnessed, Harvey and Sabrina watched what was going on.

“Why are they….cough…. they treating this like it’s a mixer…cough…?” Harvey asked Sabrina with worry in his voice, as the witch was causally leaning against him and preparing some kind of potion.

“Because it is.” Sabrina said cheekily.

“WHAT? These are all guys who have been trained since birth to hate witches and kill on sight, and they’re gonna………… why?”

“I heard that it’s become fashionable for witches to try and use sex to control hunters to do their bidding.” Sabrina said with unabashed smugness as she gave a raised eyebrow at Harvey.

“Sabrina it’s a miracle that…cough….they haven’t draw blood yet, please tell the other witches to stop trying to seduce them, they could end up screwing things up.”

“We’ll they certainly will tonight, that is if they get lucky.” Sabrina replied with no ounce of shame as she finished her potion by prickling her finger and putting a drop of her blood inside the goblet, then handed the potion to Harvey.

“Did…did you just do a share my strength potion? Brina, I can’t accept this.”

“Yes you can and you will.” She insisted.

“Sabrina, this will shorten your lifespan by years! I won’t steal your life-force….cough….cough….!”

“They will be my final years Harvey. Which are all miserable and pain filled anyway. And just because I can live for centuries, doesn’t mean that I will. You said it so yourself, that I died in my 50s, that’s a lifespan that’s much shorter than most mortals have. You outlived us all by almost double that, do don’t you dare argue about that! All I want….all I want is that not to wake up one day and find that I’m eating at a table and I’m all alone!” Sabrina said with tears in her eyes as she now held with both hands the bubbly chalice to Harvey.

Harvey looked away for a moment, as if avoiding his gaze was a way to take that cup away from him.

He kept his gaze down as he took the cup and downed it in one gulp.

“Thank you.” Sabrina said with adoration as she hugged the coughing boy. Harvey hugged back and kissed Sabrina’s forehead. As he felt both warmth for her in his heart, and fear.  
This woman was unstoppable once she set her eyes on something. And now she was determined to keep Harvey.

“Why are you so…into me? What do I have that others don’t?” Harvey asked in curiosity.

“They are all boys. You’re a man. You don’t fool around, you think before you act. You use all your time to prepare for the future instead of goofing off. You’re so mature Harvey…..I….I like that a lot about you.” Sabrina said with a blush on her face as she kissed Harvey, pushing him on his back.

“Goddesses. Give us thy blessings on this holy night. Spring has come and with it may love bloom!” Sabrina chanted as she straddled Harvey, while bellow the witches had the hunters in their mitts.  
They were all pressed against tree, on the ground straddled by witches or a few that tried to escape where chased and tackled by their chosen witch.

“Won’t you’re men seek revenge for this?” The Lieutenant asked the brown skinned witch called Prudence.

“Most of them men remained loyal to the Dark Lord. We slaughtered them.” Prudence replied as she continued to play with the Lieutenant.

The hunter shifted his gaze towards the one he knew as Ambrose Spellman, who according to rumors was involved with Prudence.

The warlock in question was standing next to him and was kissing another warlock, one that from memory was the infamous Dorian Grey, the two saluted the captain with their wine bottles and grinned as they watched as Prudence ravaged him.

“I…I…I killed many witches.” The Captain said to the blonder witch that straddled him in turn.

“How many, half a dozen, a full 12?” She asked with glee in her eyes.

“Over half a hundred.” The captain replied and that only made the witch’s eye gleam with even more delight.

“Did you make them suffer, did you stretch them on a rack? Rip off their finger nails? Whipped them with a nodded cloth?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“That’s so very sexy!” She screamed out.

“A natural born killer, like Sabrina’s beau. Agatha is also involved with Harvey’s brother. He’s not a killer, but he’s very sweet on her, so it makes up for his lack of body count. Will you kill the witches that are my enemies for me? I promise I’ll make it worth your time.” She said alluringly and French kissed the captain, and guided his hands to her bosom.

The Captain felt light headed.

Witches asking him to kill other witches? Delighting at their torment? Witches thinking that hunters where sweet?

Was he going mad?

“Heavenly fathers, blessed be thy name, may thy kingdom come, thy will be done…..”  
The Captain started praying as the blonde witch above him seemed to be getting more energetic from every verse of the prayer.

“Lead us from teeeeemmmmptaaatttiiion……….!”  
The Captain’s mind went blank at that, as he and all of his hunters gave into temptation and shared their passion with the blonde witch.

The Captain prayed for forgiveness from heaven many times that night for giving into the weakness of the flesh, but that only seemed to make the witchs even more amorous.

“All….all who worship the Morningstar shall dye by our hands.” The captain said as morning was about to come, he was drained of breath and strength as the one who slept with him the most during the night then snuggled up to him.

“Music to my ears.” The witch said before sleep claimed her.

“God’s will be done.” The Captain said as he then also let sleep embrace him.

The next day the company stirred first and all moved to grab their gear for battle, their spy network found a cluster of loyalist warlocks and witches within the area.  
And the hunters where gearing up to go and either convert or kill that group.

“These charms will instantly teleport you back here after you finish with that coven.”

The Elders of the Greendale Coven said and gave them all strange crystals.

As they did so, the younger witches that laid with them last night also returned from the forest, they had slept in more.

“Bring back the head and hands of any Dark Lord witches you slay, Mambo Marie is teaching us about monkey paws and shrunken head trinkets.” The blonde witch from the other night said and boldly kissed the captain.

All he could do was nod hesitantly.

“ Rip out the still beating heart and put it into this jar, it will keep it fresh for my spell rack.” Another one said to one of his knights and handed him a jar, and a parting kiss.

The 77th company all received various requests from each of the witches that they laid with the night before, and they all departed for war, as blown kisses, friendly waves and winks where given to them as a parting gift from the coven.

“Sir, what do we do now?” His chief Sergeant asked.

“Our duty sergeant, we slay the worshipers of the Devil and we keep our allies firmly on our side.”

“But sir, that means that we must…share their beds again, gather their spell ingredient and perhaps even…sire children with them, with witches!” The Lieutenant exclaimed.

“God has plan for us all, and if his plan is for his knights to be breading mares for this coven of non-believers, then so be it. Ours is not to question why, ours is to do or die. This is the way.” The Captain said and they all departed to raided the nearest loyalist coven, after receiving kissed and favors from a non-satanic witch coven.

These where strange times indeed.

It was a grueling 20 hour drive by car, and then a two days and one night forced march through swamps and hilly country before they reached the area where the loyalists gathered.

Once there they used another set of spells and charms given to them by the Greendale coven to make their targets sleepy. Once they all fell prey to the spells, the coven used their knives to slit the throats of at least 100 satanic warlocks and witches.

The only ones that they spared where those the spell didn’t affect.

They were ones that held contempt with the Dark Lord in their hearts, and the spells where made in a way that such witches and warlocks would not be affected.

They were surprisingly eager to not only abandon the devil, but a few even help kill the loyalist ones and even aide with burning down the local Church of Night.

They all prepared to return back to Greendale, they had not lost single hunter, and even gained a few dozen new allies, but before they did so, the Captain saw how one of his knights harvested a still beating heart.

Another was shaving the hair of a dead loyalist woman. He then remembered of the request made of him and so he made his way to what appeared to be the highest ranking members of the loyalist coven and took out his chainsword.

Latter they return to Greendale and after the teleportation spell faded and they recovered their bearings, the hunters barely managed to make a few steps towards the town, when the wind blew strong and all around them the Greendale coven teleported in and the WICA witches all rushed to greet them.

“The head and hands of the priests of the witches and warlocks that we butchered.” The Captain says to the short haired blonde witch that he laid with before and handed her a bag filled with them.

“Thank you. These will make excellent charms!” She said and gave him an appreciative smile.

“I..I am grateful that the death of the enemies of God brings you joy. I must go and recover from the campaign.”

“Well just come inside the Academy, you can take a nap in my dorm room while I do the prep work.”

“I thank you for your kindness, miss?”

“Oh silly me, it’s Dorcas!”

“Thank you Dorcas.”

“And yours is?”

“Gregory.”

“Come on in Gregory, you have to tell me about the raid. Did they scream much? How long did they last under torture? Can I come with you on the next one?” Dorcas asked and despite himself Gregory did feel a smile come onto his lisp.

These where all strange times, but they were not necessarily unpleasant times.

Gregory thought as he entered the Academy.

While back in Harvey’s house, as he slept in the main bedroom, Sabrina was at the bed’s side waking up and stretching a bit.

Harvey opened his to sneak a peek at that.

“I think I’ll unwind a bit.” Sabrina said and turned with a wink towards Harvey.

The boy watched as she removed her clothes, then she started to change, all of a sudden horns grew on her head, her teeth became razor sharp, claws emerged from her nails, cloven feet and yellow eyes appeared.

“Oh, it’s nice to be in my natural witch form from time to time. Though between you and me I prefer my human disguise, the nails are impossible to manicure this way.” Sabrina said to Harvey.

Harvey was speechless from shock.

Why, you may ask.

Well, for a very simple reason.  
For in his first life witches weren’t demi-humans that shaped shifted to a human form .

Which meant one horrible thing.  
Cough…..cough…..cough……

Harvey started coughing like crazy as the realization struck him. The shock sent his already weak body into short-circuiting itself.

Sabrina jumped and cradled her boyfriend as she started chanting healing spells in her demonic form.

Harvey jumped out of her embrace and ran out of the bedroom and straight towards Sabrina’s closet, where she kept a few spell books.

“Harvey! HARVEY!” Sabrina shouted and ran after him.

Catching up to him, she stopped as Harvey found a particular page in the Encyclopedia Magica.

“Happened before….the drain spell from beyond the mirror.” Harvey looked up from the pages that described the spells used on him during his first life’s deathbed.

“And four winds spread. Where a different source of strength is given from a different location each time.”

“Two spells merged into one, a new spell, one designed to…..to take a bit of the life-force from….from multiple dimensions, not enough to kill but, it backfired….. “ Harvey said and looked up to the semi-demonic Sabrina that stood before him.

“Harvey, what are you saying?” Sabrina asked him with worry.

“I…I’m not……this isn’t the past, I’m…I’m not Harvey ….” Harvey said as dropped the book and fell to his knees in despair

“What!? Of course you are! You’re Harvey! You’re my Harvey!” Sabrina said and kneeled to his level, grabbed his face and turn his gaze towards her and caressed his cheek lovingly.

“No….the spell backfired. It was supposed to take a bit of life from Harvey’s from other dimensions, but…..but it did something else. ……….. I jumped into the body of your Harvey.”  
The cough did not come, the horror of what he realize where so much that not even the price of the spell could manifest itself. He was in pain beyond suffering, agony beyond comprehension. He was now so enveloped in pain that he could not be hurt anymore  
For now he realized that Tommy of his world still died horribly, that every single one he loved still died to young.  
That everything he did, every joy he earned in this second life was not his. It was someone else, someone else whose life ended in the woods on Sabrina’s failed baptism when Old Harvey opened his eyes and discovered he was young again.

“……. I’m not your Harvey……..I took over his life.”  
“W-what do you mean?” She asked with dread.

“I killed him.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another dimension, a very familiar one.

Harvey opened his eyes and found darkness before them, he coughed as he could not breathe, he felt his entire body being pressured from all sides, it was like drowning but it was in mud and dirt and not water.

Survivals instincts kicked in and Harvey dug himself out of the shallow hole he seemed to be buried in.

The last thing he remembered was walking in the woods with Sabrina before her 16th birthday, then everything went blank.

And he found himself buried alive in the woods.

Going to a nearby brook he found that he was now blonde haired, and then memories started flooding him. How he was the school football star. How someone named Evangeline Porter, but had miss Wardwell’s face said to him that Sabrina may be cheating with him in the woods.

“Did I…I just jumped dimensions like in the comic books?” The Harvey from the second world thought as a flood of memories struck him. He remembered being devoured by strange corpses in the woods.  
Then another round of memories came, of another life, of another brown haired Harvey, of dying as an old man and waking up in the woods again

The woods!

He was in the woods, a wood even more cursed than the ones back in his Greendale.

“Okay, I just did a dimension jump, probably someone else is in my original body now. They guy here is dead and gone and in heaven, Calm down, calm down.”

Harvey thought to himself as he made his way to the house where from blonde Harvey’s memories he knew this version of his parents lived.

He ran with all his might to get out of the woods before nightfall, and once he was in blonde Harvey’s home he was to overwhelmed by the shocking amount of love that his not mother and not father gave him that he didn’t know how to react.

They were in such euphoria that he was pretty sure he could have told them that he was their son from another dimension and was dating a witch, and that their real son was dead and in probably in heaven, and they would not even perceive it.

But he didn’t, all he did was reply as curt as possible, talk with them for half the night and then go to his room.

And despite knowing now from the memories of two lifetimes that this would end in tears, like it ended before he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

“Harvey?”

“Hello Sabrina.” He said with a smile, despite knowing that this time it would end in tears as well.

xxxxxxxxxxx  
\--Like the book? Then have a look:  
\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea  
Spread the word about my free book: --Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it’s free on amazon.  
The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12.

Zelda took a long sip of her tea cup, she needed the extra time to calm her nerves and formulate a proper answer after hearing the revelation of what Sabrina, or rather another version of Sabrina did.

“Oh all the irresponsible things. I was bracing myself for when the consequences of changing the past hit, but this….this….I thought it was bad enough when I heard that in the future you played with the laws of the universe Sabrina. But now I see that at least three of them have been chosen to be your personal amusement.” Zelda said, anger clear in her voice.

“I didn’t do….I didn’t mean….for it to go this way.” Sabrina said, not bothering to deny that she did this, for even though it was technically a future version of her from an alternate reality, she had no doubt in her mind that she’d do something like this if given the chance.

“I know you mean well love. But this…I have to agree with my sister here, this is just…..” Hilda tried to come up with a full sentence, but found herself wanting.

“How do we fix this?” Sabrina asked, and immediately Hilda pulled out a bottle from her purse and placed in on the table.

“Memory reforming potion! You want to erase Harvey’s memory? Aunties, you can’t be serious!” Sabrina said in outrage.

“We are deadly serious Sabrina, this is not laughing matter! Creation itself has been ripped apart and restructured because of your stunt, or the stunt you pull in the future. Do you know what the combo spell effect was? It ripped Harvey from his body, put another Harvey into him and then threw him into the first universe that would not implode from doing so. And you want us to do that a second time, do you have any idea what can happen when you keep slicing up the multiverse like Swiss cheese? Cause I don’t and I certainly don’t wish to find out!” Zelda said and took a deep drag of her cigar.

“But we have to help Harvey!”

“Which one niece? The one who’s been you boyfriend for a year was banished that day before your failed baptism, the one that you knew since then is not him, but another. Who do you intend to help? The young one and have him be ripped through dimensions once more and then condemn the older one to return to his world and then death? Or perhaps leave the older one here to go mad from the revelation?” Zelda said and Sabrina had no retort to that.

“How has he been since he discovered the truth?” Ambrose asked Sabrina.

At that the young witches cast her eyes down as she could not look them in the eye as she answered Ambrose question.

“He’s been there where he collapsed on his knees and just kept staring off into the distance, he doesn’t talk, , he hasn’t slept or eaten anything since yesterday. I put a sleeping spell on him.”

“You really love him don’t you?” 

“Of course I do Ambrose!”

“More than the other Harvey?”

“There is no other Harvey! He’s Harvey, he’s my Harvey! He’s…..he’s my Harvey…!” Sabrina said as with each time she uttered his name, her words lost their strength and conviction, it felt like she was trying to convince herself rather than her aunts.

“So what do we do now?” Hilda asked.

“You undo the spell.” A voice came from their living room, and the door way came Harvey, he looked horrible, Harvey had strong dark shadows under his eyes and the eyes itself where bloodshot red, as if he just wrestled a nightmare. He probably did.  
“B-but I, I left you under a sleeping spell!” Sabrina asked in surprise.

“Yeah, and my first….in my world you also taught me how do break sleeping spells. Or rather the Sabrina from where I come from did. But, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that we set everything back in order, and undo the spell that brought me here.”

“NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!” Sabrina shouted, her tone angry, one that argued to opposition to her statement.

“Brina.” Harvey said using that very same defeated tone that he used the day he came to ask her to disperse the storm curse she placed on him, this stopped any tirade or angry retort in her tracks.

“I told you that this would end in tears.” 

Despair gripped Sabrina upon hearing Harvey’s words.

“B-but y-you’ll die!”

“I died once already Brina, and every moment I spend away from the Silver City, is a moment where your Harvey isn’t here.”

“I won’t let you do this!“

“Then you’ll see me died latter rather than sooner.” Harvey said, his voice devoid of any fear or emotion, except with resigned amusement to his fate.

“What?”

“Don’t you get it Brina. The coughing, the way my body jerked when you used a healing spell on me. I don’t belong in this universe Brina, and both the natural and supernatural is trying to get rid of me….cough…..cough……” Harvey said and coughed once more, this time with blood, but it was a dark sickly blood, one that showed that his body did not have enough oxygen.

“I…I can’t…I won’t!” Sabrina said, shaking her head.

“I had a feeling you’d react this way.” Harvey said and pulled out a gun from inside his pocked.

“You’re not gonna shoot me Harvey.” Sabrina said with certainty, as she crossed her arms and glared at him, she was more annoyed than anything else at his stunt.

“This isn’t for you.” Harvey said and pointed the gun at his own neck, making the whole Spellman clan jump from the table in surprise.

“Harvey!” 

“Easy there mate, don’t do anything rash.”

“This isn’t rash. It’s a simple no win scenario. Either you break the spell, let me go back to my own dimension where I can rest in peace, or I pull the trigger, my soul goes to hell for suicide and you get to see me burn. Either way…..this ends now. I won’t spend another moment stealing another man’s life.”

BANG!  
But it was not the gun in Harvey’s hands that caused the sound!  
A great tear was heard through the Spellman house, then a wave of light and a portal trough time and space appeared, trough it came two figures.

One was a woman whose dress and hair just screamed 60s, and the man next to her was dressed in a get up that made you think he was in fact Superman in disguise.

“That’s me!” 

“And me too!”

Sabrina and Harvey exclaimed as young Harvey, now years older and an older Sabrina, had come from the universe where blonde Harvey died in the woods to this one.

“I’d suggest you put down that gun.” 60s Sabrina said.

“I agree.” Modern Sabrina replied 

Both Sabrina’s then crossed their arms and gave a stern glare at both Harvey’s.

And both Harvey’s gave a shake of the head and breathed out an exhale of exasperated breath.

Once more the universe itself would bend over, speak, beg and play fetch, all because Sabrina thought that she was entitled to such a privilege.

xxxxxxxxxxx  
\--Like the book? Then have a look:  
\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea  
Spread the word about my free book: --Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it’s free on amazon.  
The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13.

“So I ran into Morgan the other day at the fair. He was all touchy feely with some barista slut, which is not surprising since he was very unfaithful, even for a warlock, while we dated. So I just smiled, walked away, then I told Gregory to beat him up. And he just did it! Didn’t even asked me why, he just ran over while Morgan was getting a ticket and beat him up! He then turned to the shocked crowd and said ‘no ticket.’” Dorcas bragged to the gathered group of witches who giggled in return, they were in the Academy cafeteria for a bit of lunch, while from outside the sounds of hammers, chisels and axes was heard.

“You girls are so lucky. Agatha goes out with that cute puppy dog of a Tommy, you with that beast of a Gregory. And Sabrina has that bloodthirsty Harvey fellow. Why can’t warlocks be like that, the string silent, psychotic type?” Amelia, one of the younger witches of the coven that defected during the great raid a few days ago, lamented.

“Well, they aren’t 100% percent flawless, for one they are so monogamous! I mean I don’t know how you do it Agatha. With so many cute boys around, how come you don’t taste from outside your plate?” Prudence inquired.

“Well, Tommy is focused on his baseball career and helping Harvey. So when he’s not creating more of those witchunter weapons, he’s either training or playing a game, and honestly there’s so much work to be done and so many con artists to keep away that I just don’t have the time for something like that since I also pitch in.” 

“So, you’re too busy to cheat?” Ambrose inquired, he was enjoying his freedom from punishment by attending the Academy.

“Partially, that and….well, I’ve recently found that other boys don’t hold a candle to Tommy. I mean he doesn’t just wasn’t to jump my bones. He likes to cuddle and talk, and lie down on his back and let me take charge.” Agatha said with a small blush, one that made the other witches give an ‘awww’ of envy and heartwarming appreciation.

The doors to the cafeteria opened and trough them came the a group hunters, who were all sweaty from having used the before heard tools to some much needed renovation within the Academy.

“We have finished with the statue of the Mornigstar, rubble has been taken to be recycled as mortar filling for the new statues. What is the next task that requires manual labor?” Captain Gregory asked.

“I could use some help at the Church of Night. We need to tear down the satanic symbols there and put the new ones up, you fellas up for vandalizing a church?” Nick said from the table towards the monk like hunters of the Vatican.

“We are available. Where is it?” Gregory asked.

“Easy there, sit down, have some lunch. No reason to overwork yourselves.” Dorcas said and smiled towards him. The Captain was unsure how to respond towards Dorcas, considering their current relationship.

He turned to an equally uncertain pack of hunters, then gave an affirmative nod, they all sat down and then once more looked towards their commander for guidance.

The Captain remembered many similar events where he broke bread with other allied faiths, so he muttered ‘grace’ under his breath and did a quick cross sign, enough to not offend the witches and smaller number of warlocks at the table, but enough for the hunters to feel at ease.

His knights followed suite and then they started filling up their plates.

The witches smiled at the courtesy they were given and continued to eat as well.

“The Pagans have been in this town for the past week. I have heard reports that brother-sister Theo is luring away from them the one innocent that can be redeemed, after that we can go in an purge them from this land.” Gregory started, to which the other hunters all nodded.

“Luring, is that what they call it in Rome?” Nick teased.

“I am from Milano, I do not know the customs of Rome.” Gregory replied, which did elicit a giggle from the witches, confusing Gregory. Then he realized that it was a humorous statement, so he smiled as well.

“You’re all from Milano?” Dorcas asked.

“No, I am from Calais.”

“I am from Novgorod.”

“My family is from Morocco, but I grew up in Lisbon.”

“I am from Glasgow.”

“Delhi.”

“Cairo.”

“Tokyo.”

“Johannesburg.”

“ Atlanta.”

“My, my, quite the coalition. How come you’re group is like this?” Agatha asked.

“The 77th is amongst the most elite units of the Knights Templar, as such when a company is recruited the process requires the top warriors from the entirety of the Vatican realms and allied domains.” Gregory replied.

“You never said you were so high up in the food chain!” Dorcas said with a glee and kissed Gregory boldly.

“Ugh….thank you.” Gregory said in embarrassment from the kiss and from being praised, having been raised to banish any vanity or pride, he did not consider his rank to be a great achievement.

The lunch continued in similar manner, as Nick gazed at the absurd scene around him. This was so surreal, so interesting, so against so many rules of yesteryear that he could not help but grin like crazy.

Life had become so very, very much interesting as of late.

“Isn’t it about time you went and tried to seduce Spellman and her beau?” Prudence teased Nick.

“Yeah about that. I don’t know, I mean she’s pretty and smart, but she’s just so boring now. I mean go to the mortal school, ice cream, old movies, it’s fun from time to time. But where’s the parties, the orgies, the degeneracy? I mean what’s the point in being a witch if, on a scale from one to ten, ten being the most perverse sexual act in human creatures and one is you’re average Friday night at the Lomaxes, you don’t try for at least a solid 7?” Nick said and the witches and the few remaining warlocks all laughed at that.

The Knights all remained silent as their faces became a tinge of red from embarrassment. 

“Where is the Head Witch and the King?” The Lieutenant asked.

“By Head Witch I can guess you’re referring to Sabrina. But king?”

“Yes, Harvey Kinkle, the King of Witchunters.” Gregory replied, this made the witches raise their eyebrows in surprise.

“Wait, since when is he a king? I mean what kind of a king drives a beaten up truck like that?” Nick asked.

“Lord Kinkle currently hold the record for most witches shot, that qualified him as a Hunter Lord. Then he lead our ancestors from beyond the grave and slayed many warlocks and witches that followed the Fallen One, with that he was proclaimed the Hunter King.” Gregory replied.

There and then the witches remembered that when Caliban was tied up the hunters listened to Harvey, and also got jobs to safeguard his family’s mines before organizing the patrols in town.

“Did any of you tell him this?” Nick asked, trying hard to stop himself from laughing out loud.

“Did not the ghosts of the founder of Clan Kinkle proclaim him Kaiser?” Gregory asked, to which Nick broke out in laughter.

“Ok, ok. One the guy is thickheaded, so you gotta tell him to his face that he’s top killer dog now. And two-can I watch you tell him and eat popcorn while doing so?” Nick said with delight as the other witches and warlocks anticipated the amusement that would come from seeing his reaction.

Oh Harvey, you suffering makes for the best entertainment. Was the common though of the gathered witches and warlocks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“That pixie haircut is so good on you!” Sabrina said to 60s Sabrina.

“Why thank you, but I have to say that blue jacket and those shoes are to die for, you have great taste!”  
The 60s Sabrina complemented the other one and they both giggled. As the two Harvey’s just looked at each other and offered a nod of sympathy before going to the Spellman table and sitting down next to Ambrose, Hilda and Zelda.

“Did he try to break up with you because of some silly reason too?” 60s Sabrina asked.

“Yes! The nerve of him, coming up with all that age gap nonsense!”

“I know right! It’s not like there’s any potions or spells for that!” Modern Sabrina said, making it clear from her tone that it was chastisement towards both Harvey’s.

“Yup, nothing like that at all! Why, you’d need magic for something like that!” 60s Sabrina added.

Meanwhile the two Harvey’s both let out a breath of exasperation.

“She put a rain curse on me, you?” Old Harvey asked.

“Locked me up in an enchanted cage until I said I was still her boyfriend. Did you try to off yourself since you took over my original body?” Young Harvey asked.

“Yup, figured I give you back what was stolen, you?”

“Well the Harvey of my world is dead and buried, so it was more of me getting back to my reality, though in my case when we were about to start the undo spell for the soul swap with the Harvey that was killed in the woods. Sabrina went all Japanese tentacle monster on me, grabbed me in an embrace and screamed that she won’t let me go, guess I should have thought that after 10 years in the 60s world she’d grow attached to me.”

“Wait, yours is basically C’thulu?”

“No, she was originally gonna be forced to marry him, but she instead killed him, ate him and then became a Goddess, yours?” Young Harvey said as a matter of fact, to which Old Harvey nodded, unfazed by all of this.

After a while you just learn to go with the flow.

“Well, mine’s a sort of humanoid goat-cat like species that can shape shift into humans, think Warcraft night elves. Hasn’t slayed any gods yet, though is winning against Satan, so there’s that.”

“Ah, how’s your health?”

“Bad coughs, strange inoperable yet non-lethal diseases, you?”

“Same. So what’s the-GAAH!” Young Harvey was cut off by 60s Sabrina pulling him by the neck tie and then with a sultry look took him to Sabrina’s bedroom, the other Sabrina did the same with old Harvey.

They pushed both set of boys on the bed and with a naughty look they climbed them.

“This is messed up Brina!”

“I know!!!!!” both sets of Sabrina’s replied with excited glee in their voices to both sets of Harvey’s words, before they pounced.

The whole thing lasted for about 3 hours/

“Is the bed still intact?” Zelda asked both Harvey’s, who after a few hours up there finally descended the stairs, both wobbling, their faces full of kisses and their clothes messy.

“The bed yes, my pride as a man no.” Young Harvey said as half collapsed in the kitchen chair, older Harvey took out two coffee cups to help them recover.

The two Sabrina’s then descended the stairs, looking all satisfied and smug.

“Now that you’ve both satiated your hungers, mind telling us why you decided to again mess up the space time continuum by dimension hoping?” Zelda asked sternly.

“To fix the kinks with the spell my alternate self-placed on Harvey.” Sabrina said and 60s Sabrina nodded.

And after that the two Sabrina’s looked at the two Kinkles, expecting protests from them.

“I could sarcastically say : ‘Which kink? The one where the whole plan was a bad idea, or the one where trying to keep going forward with the spell when it’s clearly not a good idea’. But I won’t.” Old Harvey said.

“And I could just keep telling you both it’s a bad idea, cause it is. But you won’t listen and just forge on ahead regardless of the fact that literally every single person around you says that you should stop, so I won’t.” Young Harvey added.

“Nope, we’ll just help you with this whole train wreck.”

“Cause if we can’t stop everything from going boom, AGAIN, then we may as well have a front row seat to the fireworks.”

Old and Young Harvey said, their voices dripping with sarcasm and reprimand, too bad that the two Sabrina’s where not affected, instead they both smirked triumphantly at having gotten their way.

“So, what’s the plan?” Hilda asked curiously.

“We go to the dimension where the soul of my original Harvey was sent and we perform a soul sharing spell. It will mix the souls of the 3 Harvey’s and make them compatible with their new universes.” 60s Sabrina said and Sabrina grinned at that.

“And where exactly is that?” Ambrose asked.

“In the one universe where Harvey was never born, there is the one reality that doesn’t treat outsider Harvey’s like foreign invaders…cough.” 60s Sabrina said and gave out a light cough, she hadn’t been in this universe for long, but it was starting to affect her.

“We need to hurry.” Young Harvey said and they all nodded.

They all did a ceremony that opened another portal and trough it stepped both sets of Sabrinas and Harveys.

“Looks like it’s this way.” 60s Sabrina said after performing a locator spell and lead them down from the alley where they crossed dimensions, they were about to enter the street when a group of about 8 thugs appeared at the alleys entrance and blocked their exit.

“Well, well, well what have we-“

BANG BANG BANG.

The thugs was cut off by both Harveys who took out their Uzis that they kept under their coats and shot a few warning shots in the air, the thugs quickly scattered at that.

“No time for clichés…..cough….cough.” Old Harvey said and coughed and young Harvey nodded and looked at 60s Sabrina with worry, while he two was feeling a bit lightheaded.

“Says the pair that went all shoot first, as questions latter.”

“Yeah, I mean can you two be any more 90s antihero?”

Sabrina and 60s Sabrina teased.

“The guilty will be punished.”

“For I am vengeance, I am the night. I AM HARVEY KINKLE!”

The two boys said, making the two Sabrina’s shake their heads in exasperation, though they both had a bright smile on their faces.

“Okay, looks like the place where we can find this universe’s Sabrina is just across the street.” 60s Sabrina said after once more they made their way towards a destination.

It was a club called Lux, and before they could even knock on the door, it opened and a very elegant man came through it.

“Well, well, well, this looks like a party after all!” He said with a British accent.

And upon seeing his face, hearing his voice, the group of 4 all froze, for despite having a different face, different voice, different everything, they immediately recognized who appeared before them.

“Name’s Lucifer Mornignstar. And you two must be my daughters from another dimension. Drink? ”

In turns out that the one world where Harvey wasn’t born, was the same where Lucifer Mornigstar was free to roam the Earth.

xxxxxxxxxxx  
\--Like the book? Then have a look:  
\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea  
Spread the word about my free book: --Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it’s free on amazon.  
The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	14. Chapter 14

14

The Lucifer Universe Sabrina walked dejectedly home after another failed romance with her latest boyfriend that turned out sour. It was always the same with every man she met, they always seemed to be mismatched with her.

Oh sure, there was passion and attraction, but at the end of the day they all turned out to be not right for her.

“All I want is someone who will be there for me for when it matters.” Sabrina lamented to herself as she stopped mid stride and saw that she was near a small church of her grandfather’s. Her dad Edward and her biological father Lucifer would definitely be miffed if she turned to him for help, but since her mother Diana was catholic, she would not doubt help Sabrina ease any ruffled feathers, also desperate times called for desperate measures.

So she walked inside and stopped before the altar.

“Hie grandpa, it’s me. I know that we don’t have a very good relationship, and I know that you know that I don’t think well of you because of all the…misogyny you did back in the old days….but….I know it may be much to ask, but….I just don’t know what else to do, I’d gladly kill or even die for the ones I love. I’d go through hell and heaven for those closest to me. But….but I just can’t find someone who stays even after I give everything I got, or after….after everything goes bad from my screw-ups. I’m….I’m so lonely, I just want someone that wants me and needs me, someone I can share everything with, could you plea-“

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

A crack of thunder and bright light interrupted Sabrina as from that light someone appeared before her. It was a young blonde haired young man. A very cute one.

“Thank you!” Sabrina said with joy as she rushed to the side of the fallen boy. He was covered in ferocious bite marks and pieces of his flesh where missing.

“Sabrina….Sabrina….”He said trough winded breath and pained gasps.

“It’s allright, it’s okay…”Sabrina said as she stated performing healing spells on him, seeing his athlete jacked on him, Sabrina read, then whispered his name.

“It’s allright Harvey. You’re safe in my embrace.” Sabrina Mornigstar whispered to him, this soothed the boy and he smiled as he now relaxed into a calm slumber. After opening his eyes and seeing her smiling face.

Sabrina took this Harvey to her apartment in Los Angeles, there she looked through his memory and saw that he was from a parallel world, one where that version of Sabrina screwed up big time, a world where she performed a love spell on him. A world where he was almost devoured in demon woods by screeching banshees, where he spent his free time delivering papers and washing cars in high school, in order to buy a wedding ring. Sabrina peered into this Harvey’s eye. Saw how he was perfectly fine with waiting for years through a long engagement, where he would go through anything just to be by his Sabrina’s side.

Sabrina Mornigstar lived all those memories, every thought, every kiss, every laugh, every joy, the love of 60s Sabrina lived through her in that moment when she peered into Harvey’s mind and now knew why of all of her grandfather’s creations he was the one constant in her life. In the life of any Sabrina.

And now she realized why she always felt like something, like someone was always missing from her life. For it there was one constant in her world, in any world, it was that there would always be a Harvey Kinkle in Sabrina’s life.

“Finders keepers.” Sabrina Mornigstar said as she gently massaged Harvey’s forehead. At that his eyes slowly started to open and he smiled at her.

“You’re still too talk, blink once for yes and two for now. Do you understand?”

Blink.

“Good, you were attacked into the woods by evil spirits. Do you understand that?”

Blink.

“Good, do you believe me when I say that evil spirits almost killed you?”

Blink.

“Excellent. I’m guessing you’re confused about this whole affair. Well, long story short is that I’m a witch, and I saved you with magic. Are you okay with that?”

Blink.

At that Sabrina smiled and kissed forehead. Harvey smiled at that before dozing off to sleep once more.

Once he was like that Sabrina made her way to her spell book library, found the spell that could send him back to his world and ripped the pages out of the book.

“Losers weepers.” She said with an evil grin as she burned the page in hellfire conjured from her arms.

Time moved differently in this world.

During the first year Harvey mostly did physical therapy to recover from his wounds and regrow the flesh that was ripped of his body. During that time Sabrina made sure that she was the only one to help him with the healing process and only she, her step sister Trixie, her stepmother Chloe, her parents, her sire and Mazakeen had access to Harvey.

As they did so they shared jokes and laughs, good times and bad, despite being half crippled Harvey was useful for when research was needed in their may fights against crime and evil. And more importantly to Sabrina Mornigstar, he made her smile and feel like every day was the best day of her life.

Slowly but surely he realized that he was in a parallel universe, one where there was no Harvey Kinkle and then asked her to help him get back home.

She immediately confessed to destroying the spells that could so. But that truth was hidden in a lie that she told him, a lie in where she destroyed them before he arrived and that the reason for such an action was that they were too dangerous to be left to exist.

A cruel, twisted and evil move to make, but all was fair in love and war. And she was tired of being alone.

Time passed she ‘searched’ for another spell. But she always made sure to delay that search using the latest crises as an excuse to postpone that research.

Thus the days passed.

Each day melding with another, and with each passing day they grew closer and closer and the memory of the world that he left, of his parents, of his friends, of that world’s Sabrina slowly started to fade away.

“I think….that I’ll never be able to go back.” Harvey said one day to her, it was on the anniversary of the day he arrived here. And it was the 15th year of him being here. Gone was the half crippled boy, in his place now stood a man that helped them put away demon, criminal and angel alike in protecting this world.

He was a veteran warrior of many battles, but even so on this day he was always a moment away from breaking into pieces as melancholy gripped him.

“Would that be so bad? Staying here in this world? Staying here with me? Don’t you want to give us a try?” She asked and the time they shared, the distant memory of his first world, they joys and sorrows they felt together. It was too much for any man to resist and answered “I do.”

“I do too.” Sabrina replied and they sealed it with a kiss.

For who could hope to stop Sabrina when she set her mind on something or someone?

He gave in. Gone was the searching for a portal back to 60s world.

And just as he gave it all up, just as they would start a new life, a new family together a great flash of light was felt.

One where they recognized it as being from the very same portal that brought Harvey here all those years ago.

At that Sabrina turned away from Harvey’s embrace and started weeping her eyes out.

“Go! Just leave like everyone else does! They all leave me, they all abandon me!” Sabrina said and Harvey hesitated on what he should do.

“I ripped it out after you came. Does that help you with your decision! GO ON! GO! LEAVE! HATE! CALL ME A SELFISH BITCH! Everyone else does.” Sabrina continued as tears streamed down her eyes.

“We should see who came out of the portal. And then send them back away from our world.” Harvey said and hugged Sabrina from behind, shocking the witch.

“O-our world?”

“I spend half my life with you here Brina. And I did say I do. So for better and worse your stuck with me now.” Harvey said to her.

“What about the spell I destroyed? Don’t you hate me for that?”

“I could never hate you Brina. Never. ” Harvey said half in mirth, half in lament for her deeds. For Sabrina always had the best of intentions and the worst of them from the same act.

At that Sabrina once more cried, this time tears of joy.

She was no longer alone anymore, Harvey had seen her at her worst and best and he still chose to stay here.

After she recovered and Harvey steeled himself for whatever crawled out of that portal they made their way to where Sabrina’s locater spell told them they’d be. And it was her sire’s club to meet whatever friends or foe came through it. Confident that they could face anything and everything.

But they did not expect to be confronted with their very selves.

And that could complicate matters.

For each is his own worst enemy.

xxxxxxxxxxx  
\--Like the book? Then have a look:  
\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea  
Spread the word about my free book: --Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it’s free on amazon.  
The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Tears flowed freely down his face, years of purest merriment as Lucifer Mornigstar openly wept with joy at what he was hearing.

“Screwing with reality itself, turning the universe into your own play toy. I am so very proud of my girls!” Lucifer says and cried in an over dramatical manner into a handkerchief.

It was just then that Chloe entered the room where they were having their discussion, took one look at the gathered crowd and was stunned by what she was seeing

“High, we’re kind of his daughters.” 60s Sabrinas and Modern Sabrina said as Lucifer Sabrina nodded and kept a possessive embrace around her Harvey.   
“Well it’s lovely to meet you all!” Chloe says with warmth towards 2 of the 3 versions of Sabrina.

“I HAVE STEPDAUGHTERS THAT I NEVER KNEW ABOUT!” Chloe then angrily said to Lucifer, making him take a step back and raise his hands in a placating gesture.

“Yes and no. They are from another dimension, you know alternate reality, stuff like that.”

“That’s your excuse for everything!”

“Yes, but this time I’m not using it as a get out of jail card.”

Just then all 3 of the Sabrina’s started coughing. The sounds they made where ones that by now all 3 sets of Harveys where familiar with.  
“I am afraid we’re going to have to cut down on our usual round of witty banter/ mating ritual detective, time is of the essence. Listen up boys and girls, here’s the thing with your plan.” Lucifer said and showed them a bundle of grapes.

“The multiverse is like this, every individual grape is a reality and all of them move at different time speeds, the energy transfusion you are proposing would normally not be that big of a deal. But considering you all played drunken beer pong with time and space when you did past and future both in the same present.” Lucifer said and gave an approving wink towards his the 3 Sabrinas, who brined in return.

“You have to make the spell happen for every grape that it’s our particular branch of the multiverse, otherwise the whole thing can fall apart.” Lucifer said and began to munch on said grapes.  
“Then how many other world do we have to visit?” Old Man Harvey asked.  
“Just one more, and there’s where you need to perform the spell.” Lucifer said in an uncharacteristic gloom.

Old Man Harvey knew at once where they needed to go, Lucifer helped them with opening a portal, giving them supplies for the spell.

“Take what you can.” Lucifer said to Sabrina Mornigstar, his daughter in his world.

“Give nothing back.” And father and daughter shared a grin.  
And after they left Lucifer went alone to the very same alley where the dimension hoppers first came from.

The portal opened and trough it came a very familiar figure.

“You! Of all realities, of all creatures than inhabit those pits, you I feel the most disgust of all. You phony monarch who renounced his throne, renounced his pride, renounced his right of vengeance. You disgusting creature!” The Dark Lord said in his goat form with hatred in his eyes and voice.

“Free will old boy. I thought you of all people should know that’s how I roll. But then again you don’t, cause it’s not free will you want. But freedom from consequence. To you it’s all a game. Well, it is to me as well, but when I play my games I make sure that it’s only me that gets bit back by the backlash. Cause unlike you, I’ve did some growing up you impetuous child!” Lucifer threatened the Dark Lord as both Devil’s Circled each other.

“You sound just like the False God!” the Dark Lord sneered.

“False God? You actually believe that. I have a lot of things to say about dear old dad, but one thing that I’ll give him is that he’s powerful and very, very real. And you know we still don’t get along, but just this once I’ll play champion of heaven and vanquish evil from this world.” Lucifer said as his aura blazed with power.

“You actually think you can stop me? You, who has wasted years in the mortal realm playing the dashing club owner? While I have spent all my time scheming and clawing my enemies to death?” The Dark Lord challenged and his aura blazed away as well.

“I know I can stop you. Because you see like I said before I grew up. It took me a while but I’ve come to terms with everything, and you know what they say, when you accept you past mistakes, then you start to heal and become whole once more!” Lucifer said and summoned his wings from his back.

This made the Dark Lord take a step back in fear. An angel’s wings where the source of immense power and the Dark Lord was still missing his pair.

Thus Lucifer unleashed his wrath upon Satan as the group of now 3 versions of Sabrina and 3 versions of Harvey all arrived at their destination, where it all began.

“Home sweet home.” Old Man Harvey said as they arrived in the World That Was, the place where Harvey outlived his love ones and where this whole mess started.

They walked towards his house, opened the door, Old Man Harvey still remembered where the spare key was hidden.  
There they saw the ghost of Sabrina of this dimension who was still crying over her screw up, when she heard the door open.  
At first she was ready to strike as a poltergeists at any stranger who dared enter Harvey’s home, but upon witnessing the sight before her, she stopped dead in her spiritual tracks.

“Hey Brina.” Old Man Harvey said in a bitter sweet voice.   
Now, now was the time for it to end all end in tears.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16.

Not a word was spoken between the two.

Old man Harvey looked into the eyes of Sabrina, of his original Sabrina. Who kept her ghostly gaze dead center on him.  
It was then that a violent cough came over him and Harvey had to take out his inhaler and take a drag in order to be allowed to breathe properly once more.

“T…the cough, it’s from my spell isn’t it?” Ghost Sabrina asked.

“Yeah.” Old Man Harvey said plainly, no more, no less. 

“We’ll give you two sometime alone.” Sabrina from the second world said and lead 60’s Sabrina and Lucifer Sabrina and the other two Harvey’s away, leaving the pair alone in the living room.  
“I’m sorry Harvey…I…I didn’t meant for this to go this way. I just wanted what’s best for you. I-“

“Brina.” Old Man Harvey cut her off at that Sabrina seemed to shrink a bit.  
Harvey was often ridiculed and considered the lesser of their group, but he was the only one that was able to ever get through her stubborn streak and make her just stop when she was on one of her unstoppable tirades, crusades or ideas.

“It’s good to see you Brina.” Was what Harvey said to her, leaving Ghost Sabrina speechless.

“How can you say that? After all I did.”

“Well that’s because I just know that you’ll commit an even bigger screw up in about a week or so.” Harvey said to her.  
“Excuse me?”

“Yup! That’s the one thing that you can count on. I even set my calendar after your shenanigans, I never missed a single daylight savings ever since!”

Ghost Sabrina was furious at that. The objects in the room started to shake from her wrath, but just then she noticed the teasing smile on Harvey’s face, and her heart melted at that.

“Asshole!”

“Did I go too far?” Harvey asked.

“No, just enough to get me angry and bring me out of my funks. Thanks Harvey, we may have had our difficult times, but you always came for me in the end.” Ghost Sabrina said in appreciation.

“For better or worse, we always where apart of each other’s lives. No regrets Brina, no regrets. So don’t beat yourself to up about your screw ups, after a lifetime of them, well....it’s hard for me to be angry with you Sabrina. I might as well be angry at winter for the cold or spring for the allergies.”

“I’m not some kind of environmental hazard you know!” Ghost Sabrina said in mock outrage.

“But you are a force of nature.” Old Man Harvey said to her and they both shared a smile.

“I missed this. I missed you Harvey.” Ghost Sabrina said with a smile, grabbing his hand and then slowly leaning in. Harvey did so as well, but he felt nothing touching his lips.

“You have teeth mark on your neck.” Ghost Sabrina’s voice made him open his eyes.

“What? It’s still there! Dammit, I feel like such a piece of meat with that showing.” Old Man Harvey said in annoyance.

“Wait, does that mean that you and my…sister from another dark mister are…?” Sabrina asked, with a bit too much enthusiasm in her voice.

“Y-yeah. In fact I think the almost kiss just now was technically me cheating on her with, well you. Or is it still cheating if technically it’s with two pairs of the same woman?” Harvey asked.  
“Look at you mister playboy, so much action that you can’t even think straight, you slut!” Ghost Sabrina teased and Harvey laughed at that.

“I…I don’t want be a jackass, but, we did come here for a reason, and we can’t put it off anymore…cough…cough.” Harvey said and took another drag of his inhaler to help with his cough.

The duo then heard lighter coughing coming from beyond the door.

“Ok, let them in. I guess, I guess it’s time to pay the piper.” Ghost Sabrina said in melancholy as they gathered and she was brought in on their plans.

“Ok, before we all do the soul transfer spell, I think we need to cover our bases in regards to what happens after we do it.” Ghost Sabrina said, shocking the remaining two Sabrina’s and all three sets of Harveys.

“What? It might have taken me dying and screwing up the multiverse, again, but I finally grew up and I’m starting to look before I leap!” Ghost Sabrina said to their surprised looks.

“Well, if the spell goes wrong then it’s likely that it will rip apart their souls.” 60s Sabrina said, she had been the one that has been studying the most the spell they were about to perform and was the most intimate with its properties.

“And what happens after it succeeds?” Old Man Harvey asked, he guessed that knowing their luck the worst possible scenario would come to pass.  
“It will stabilize the multiverse and prevent our health from deteriorating any further. As for bad consequences of the spell, well it’s a transfusion type. So it will be a while till you are all used your new condition.” 60s Sabrina said.

“That’s it? That’s really the only consequence for basically playing with your immortal soul like that?” Blond Harvey who spent 15 years in Lucifer’s universe said in astonishment.

“Well, I suppose we could all be condemning our immortal souls to damnation.” 60s Harvey said.

“Good think that your all sleeping with the boss’s daughter.” Ghost Sabrina said and the rest of the conversation was the trio of Sabrina’s teasing the trio of Harveys and then they focused on spell preparation.

As the trio of Sabrina’s were busy with that, the 3 Harveys where all sent to get some food.

“This feels too easy, and when it’s too easy then it’s the worst for us.” Old Man Harvey said and 60s Harvey and Blonde Harvey nodded in agreement.

“What can we do about it then, the girls all think that it’s smooth sailing from here. And for once I tend to agree with them, still…” Blonde Harvey said.

“Still there’s a reason why we all feel a rotten feeling in our gut. All we can do is go get pizzas and…..” 60s Harvey said and then stopped in his tracks.

“What?” Blonde Harvey asked.

“They sent us to get take out, when we can order in…they wanted us out …SABRINA YOU DID IT AGAIN!” 60s Harvey said in anger and then ran back towards the house, the other two hot on his heels.

They slammed the door open and where greeted with the sight of 60s Sabrina, Lucifer Sabrina, Sabrina from the second world chanting the spell as Ghost Sabrina floated above them, joining their chant.  
Ghost Sabrina turned towards Old Man Harvey, gave him a smile, before she then burst into a hundred different butterflies, said butterflies swarmed the other 3 Sabrina’s, glowed brightly then disappeared once they touched their skin.

During that spell the 3 Harvey’s bodies glowed and their auras, who was each a s different shade of the color red, drifted between each other until each of their auras had the same shade of red.

The spell was done, the only problem was that an extra spell had been performed behind the 3 men’s backs.

“A soul merger….you did a soul merger between 4 different dimensions. Do you have…every single time….wha…how……why……you….behind my back, AGAIN!!!!!!!!” Old Man Harvey said on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

“No heads up….not even a warning….same as usual!” 60s Harvey said and crossed his arms in resentment.

“I gladly trust you with my life Sabrina, and you with trust me with yours, how and why can you still do go beyond my back is beyond me, and this is coming from someone who spent 15 years fighting by your side!” Blonde Harvey said with equal amount of reproach as the other two did.

“She wanted it. She was happy for us, but we saw the sadness in her face. So we talked and decided that us four can become 3 who house one who is now 3. She is with us all, and that way she too can live our lives and feel our joys.” 60s Sabrina, Lucifer Sabrina and Young Sabrina said to them all at the same time.

“Their doing that Weirs Sisters/Shinning Twins/Stepford Cuckoos talk at once thing!” Old Man Harvey said, feeling a headache coming on. He wasn’t so much scarred or angry with them, more exasperated and disappointed.  
“What about what you said earlier about looking before you leap? Was all that ‘I’ve grown up’ nothing but bullshit?” Blonde Harvey asked.

“She was serious about that. And she confided it us that we could use her maturity. And isn’t it a good thing that instead of only one, there are 3 of us who have her wisdom?” The trio said with a triumphant smirk.

This caught the Harvey’s off-guard.

That was until Old Man Harvey took a step forward and asked.

“And what pray tell does your new found wisdom say about the stunt you all pulled?”

“That there is a void in this world, which will be filled up by a new soul emerging. That soul will come and most likely try to destroy us. We’ll fight him, imprison them or either convince them to turn coat for us, either way we’ll triumph against this new threat.” The trio of Sabrina’s asked.

“And may we ask why didn’t you include us in this decision? Was it because we would have objected to your actions? Was it because we’re jackasses?” 60s Harvey asked.

“No.” The trio of Sabrina’s all replied.

“Then why did you keep this a secret from us?” Blonde Harvey asked in outrage.

“Because that makes us all bad girls, and bad girl need to be punished!” The trio of Sabrina’s said at the same time and activated their magic, the next thing the Harveys knew was that they found themselves each in their own dimension.  
The soul merger had increased their powers exponentially, that along with the accumulated knowledge of Ghost Sabrina made the trio far greater than they had been before. The proof was in the fact that now they could with a blink of an eye perform the dimension hoping spell, while before they needed extensive preparations for that.

60s Harvey was in the old god like palace that he shared with 60s Sabrina as in an amorous mood she started to summon her tentacles and remove his clothes, offering him rope and gags to use on her.

Mornigstar Sabrina had teleported to the sex room she kept in her apartment, tying herself up voluntarily, she levitated a horsewhip to Harvey.

And in the new world Old Man Harvey found himself standing over a Sabrina that was lying on her bed and offering him a pair of handcuffs and was eagerly laying on her back, her eyes all but begging him to come to her and all 3 Sabrina’s eagerly awaited their Harvey’s wrath.

“So this is it then. This is the mature, grown up Sabrina Spellman. Instead of not doing incredibly dangerous spells that can backfire horribly and wanting to have your cake and eat it. You make plans for when the spell backfires and for when the bill for your cake double dealing comes along! You’ve evolved Sabrina, from someone who thinks she can swindle reality, to someone who now is gonna bribe or intimidate the judge and jury for when you’re brought to court. What do you have to say for yourself?”

A variation of this was said by every pair of Harvey across multiple dimensions.

“Marry me.” All 3 Sabrina’s said across all 3 dimensions.   
Shocking all the Harvey’s into silence.

“T-that’s cheating Brina!” Harvey, each of them, said as tears of despair fell down from his eyes.  
Why….why did true love hurt so much?

As that happened, from the fourth dimension, the world that was, the world where Old Man Harvey lived his first life’s something was beginning to stir.

“The light…..the light….it’s been so long since I saw anything else than darkness and cold. But now, now I feel warm!” the voice said with a smile.

Before there were 4 equal souls across 4 dimensions, now there where 3. Which mean there was one less soul in the multiverse, and it had a way of restoring the balance.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17.

“Allright, let’s try again. Does any of you know the weapon used by angels in war?” Captain Gregory asked his gathered crowd.  
It was nominally a gathering of the most devout of Christians in the region. At least in name. For this crowd had, up until now, failed to answer even the most basic of theological questions that Gregory had put forth.

“Come on then. It’s in every single image, in every single church and a majority of icons. You know the big piece of metal sticking out of their hands.” Gregory said in exasperation.

“A sword!” One of the so called ‘faithful’ said.  
“What kind of a sword?” Gregory asked, only to be met by silence. This made the young captain perform a mental prayer to Elerial, the Angel of Patience.  
” A fiery sword.” A voice from behind the crowd of Christians. It belonged to Dorcas, who along with her sisters and a few witches, had the habit of sometimes looking at the congregations in order to laugh at the so call ‘pious’ ones of the Church of Light.

“Yes! A fiery sword! And just like the fire, may patience is red hot now. So all of you leave and don’t come back until you actually read the Bible!” Gregory dismissed the congregation angrily out of Theo’s father’s church.

After they left the witches entered the church proper. Gregory observed that they seem to relish being able to thread to a place that only a few short days ago they were unable too.

“We always used to fear this place. But now we ask ourselves why? Nice paintings, free wine, cute boys.” The Weird Sisters said teasingly a sulking Gregory who was massaging a forming headache.

“I’m glad that someone it getting joy out of this holy site.” Gregory said and looked at the women in question.

The most absurd thing was that the witches where nominally the living ideal of what a Christian woman should be.

Devout, strong, knowledgeable of the holy texts, with a hatred of the devil and mighty in battle against him.

All in all the very peak of perfection of a pious Christian, and they were all witches who weren’t true tenants of the faith. They were in a sense semi-faithful since Vodoo was a catholic cult. But their main patron was Hecate. Who the church had a complicate relationship with. Sometimes friend, sometimes foe.  
But for now they were friends, so one day at a time, one day at a time.

“How are the wedding preparations going?” Gregory changed topics to a more cheerful subject. Namely the engagement of the Hunter King and the Witch Queen.  
“They are planning the engagement party now. From what I understand they will wait until after college for the wedding. Though I am surprise.” Prudence said to him.

“About what?” Gregory asked in confusion.

“That you are taking the wedding so causally. Isn’t marrying outside the faith a big no no?” Prudence said with a raised eyebrow. Dorcas was listening on the conversation with intent, so where many other witches since a few had actually chosen as boyfriends, instead of just occasional flings, the witchunters.

“That’s from an old power move. Back in the old days a lot of warlords where semi hostile to the church and in order to get married, they needed a papal bull, which they got in exchange for aiding the church. Same thing for Cristian and non-Christian marriages. But the wedding is actually a good omen, back in ancient times it was the most solid way to seal a peace treaty in existence. The church would gain new followers and the gods of the other faith would be given saint status and privileges by the church.” At that Gregory’s voice seem to contain a hint of regret and melancholy.

“The only thing that saddens me is that it took so long for it to return. My father’s father and their father, they were all born into this war. I wish they could have lived to see that things would get better.” Gregory said and at that Dorcas gave him reassuring squeeze of the hand.

“W-what about children born of Christians and non-Christians?” Dorcas asked hesitantly. The other witches gave her a raised eyebrow at that.  
“Give Caesar what is Caesar’s and God what is Gods. Honor thy mother and father. Any child born has the right to inherit from both parents. “ Gregory said and stopped at that. The question was a complex one with no clear answer. But it was clear that the Church had a certain degree of ‘flexibility’ when it came to case by case examples.

“Now then. Forgive me, but we must prepare for the coming raid. Brother-sister Theo has confirmed that he has separated brother Puck from the pagans, so the time to strike draws near, I must prepare our forces.” Gregory said, before he initiated a kiss on the cheek at Dorcas.

“You do know that Puck is gay, right?” Prudence asked with an evil smirk.

“Not so loud.” Gregory said in a half whisper, making the meaning behind his words clear, before departing.

This made Dorcas smile and put more trust in the church. 

The fact that it often broke its own dogma for practicalities sake was reassuring thing for her. The hypocrasy of the faithfull restored her own faith in the goodness of humanity

“Asking him about children, really Dorcas?” Agatha asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What? He’s hard working, pious, good looking, victorious and ruthless in war, and can be a hypocrite when the need arises. Those are all good qualities in a man” Dorcas shot back and the other witches nodded at that.

The thing was that for them the witchunters seemed to be the ideal men for them. Truth be told, despite looking like teenagers, most of them where well past their 50s, retaining their youth from magic.

The ageing thing was the only downside in regards to the hunters being their partners.

“There are a couple of potions than can aide with that. Vigor and beauty of youth retaining formulas. Life replenishers. We can manage.” Agatha said, truth be told she was already thinking about how to prepare for the future with Tommy.

Witches seeing witchunters as proper spouses. And witchunters seeing witches as worthy partners.  
These where interesting times indeed.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spellman House.

A knock on the door made Hilda and Zelda rush to it, open it to reveal that it was Lady Blackwood.

“My water just broke!” She said as the two witches rushed her to the delivery ward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an isolated cabin, deep in the Scottish Countryside.

Blackwood emerged after spending countless years in a time dilation field. His hair had become grey from that. After having his loyalist and allies decimated by the Spellmans, he had abandoned his wife and children and retreated in order to plan his comeback.

Now, he emerged from the cabin with the Old One egg, which was now properly charged for the upcoming ritual that would see his return to power.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The World that Was- Old Harvey’s original world.

The lock to the now empty Spellman house of that reality was busted open, trough it a reanimated figure that was brought back to life by Sabrina’s soul merging shenanigans made her through the house.

First it satiated her hunger. Pancakes and tones of maple syrup, then it looked for clothes. Then it ransacked the rooms, until it found the locket that was dear to her and gazed at the image inside, that made her heart melt.

“Soon….so very soon….my own, my sweet….my precious.” The figure said and smiled.  
Interesting times indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18.

The night was quiet amongst the circus caravan as the Hunters and Witches all gathered outside the edge of the woods in preparation for this surprise ambush.

A soft chirp of a bird was heard in the darkness, a signal that the scouting group they sent forward has returned to the main group.

“Nothing, it’s empty! No men, no women, only sheets put in beds to make it look so!” the Master Sergeant reported to Captain Gregory.

“But why would….oh no. Back to the town, WE HAVE BEEN TRICKED!” Gregory said and as one massive body the witchunters all turned and ran full speed back into town.

The Witches instantly teleported to the Spellman home, and as soon as they were there, they saw how across the field a great shambling of twisted flesh like bodies emerged from the darkness.

“Cut them down!” Sabrina ordered and as one, fire, wind, water and earth spells struck the great mod of zombie like creatures, a hundred must have been destroyed, but there where thousands of them.

One got close enough to Sabrina to be in striking distance, but then it’s torso exploded and the creature fell down.

“Down worry Brina, I got you’re back….cough….cough!” Harvey said over the portable walkie talkie that he had given her, he was useless in the front lines, but as a marksman he had no equal, he showed that by already repositioning himself and Roz and Theo and Puck from their original position where they could support the attack, to a new one to help defend the Spellman home.

“Thanks Harv. This reminds me of that fourth medal your earned in ’36.” Sabrina said as she brought forth a great wall of hellfire, creating a barrier between the zombies and the house.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAA.

A great feral growl was heard once more, from the other side of the walkie talkie.

“HARVEY, GUYS!” Sabrina said in a panic upon hearing that.

“We’re okay, it’s a secondary group of broccoli zombies.”

“We shall reach your position soon!” Captain Gregory said over the radio.

“No! Get to the house and finish of the main group there, we’re in a steep, defensive hill, you’re in the open. Secure the Spellman house, then come get us…..coug…cough..BANG BANG BANG.” Harvey said as the coughs returned, but he continued to cut down the coming horde, along with Theo, Roz and Puck who helped him with fresh ammo, or picking of those that escaped his volley fire.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can. Please….hold on.” Sabrina said with fear in her voice at the thought of losing her loved ones.  
Then she turned to seemingly endless zombie horde and then she got pissed.

Using every bit of love in her soul, every fiber of hatred, she strengthened the hellfire spell to such a degree that it blazed away like a sun, turning the dark night, blinding white.

Creating a field of ash, all that was left of the zombie horde.  
As the light faded and the spell ended, it seemed like it was over.

Till hands emerged from the ground, many of the zombies had hidden beneath the earth and now where burrowing their way to the witches and inside the Spellman house, where Lady Blackwood giving birth.  
She blasted down two zombies with one spell, but the painful contractions returned, breaking her concentration.

“We have come for payment. Your husband Blackwood has promised us two innocent souls in exchange for the power we have given him, and the deal must be honored now! We will get what we deserve!” A dark, ancient voice was heard coming from one of the zombies.  
Lady Blackwood was now powerless to resist as the hands came near her, then the zombie body flew away as a great blow cut it down.  
“You deserve nothing but death abominations. DEUS VULT!” Gregory said as he lead his hunters in a charged against the creatures.  
Sparing a glance from his work to the operating table. He saw how Zelda Spellman returned, blasted 3 zombies and started helping with the birth.  
As Gregory turned back to the battle at hand. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine fighting to protect witches and witchlings.

“God has a plan for us all.” Gregory muttered as he continued to shoot and stab the zombies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Having fun?” Nick asked as he immolated a pair of zombies that where half way out of the ground.

“Like you need to ask!” Prudence said as the crushed she emerging skull of a zombie with her greatswords.

“A shame that Tommy isn’t here for the fun.” Agatha said from next to Dorcas, as they shot lightning bolts as several zombies.

“He’s in the back helping Hilda with the wounded.” Ambrose declared as he shot a zombie with his crossbow, as inside the house Tommy, who rushed from New York right when he heard there was gonna be a battle, was helping her bandage the wounded and administer cures to them.

“Not…not a grave, cremate me and scatter me to the wind.” One witchunter said as blood seeped through his mouth.

“It’s gonna be allright….it’s gonna….” Tommy tried to say, but the hunter had already passed. Tommy wanted to mourn, but the battle was far from over, raising his eyes he saw that this time a witch had lost her life. Coming into the Spellman House a hunter came dragging a wounded warlock as then two witches carried inside a hunter whose face had blood all over it.

Despite the horror going around them, this was a good omen. The war was forging bonds between these two people that would ensure a lasting peace.  
Turning his gaze, Tommy saw how a witch saw the dead body of the hunter that begged Tommy for cremation and first had a look of despair on her eyes, before hatred overtook them, she grabbed the hunter’s dagger and with a banshee scream threw herself back into the fight.

“Maybe hatred has a place in this world.” Tommy asked himself before he returned to helping with the wounded. Many he saved, others he couldn’t, but the fight would eventually end.

Eventually…..

All throughout the night and until dawn the witches and hunters defended the Spellman home, until finally the light came and the zombies withdrew.  
Like a lioness, Sabrina dashed into the forest, followed by Nick, Tommy, the Weird Sisters and Gregory and his honor guard as they ran like mad to reach Harvey, Roz, Theo and Puck’s position.

Once they crossed the woods and found the clearing where their friends where, the sight before them stunned into silence.

For it was a whole field filled with zombie corpses, that stretched across every inch of grass, and up the slopes of a steep, rocky hill, where at the very peak Harvey’s truck was parked.

They haphazardly made their way through the field of corpses until they reached the truck, there they saw how inside it their friends where all covered in grime, mud and blood.

Sabrina rushed to Harvey’s side, along with Tommy.

“He’s alive! He still has a pulse!” Tommy said after he checked Harvey’s neck, this made Harvey stir and wake up, along with the rest.  
It seemed like they were not injured, just collapsed from exhaustion.

At that Sabrina grabbed Harvey and squeezed him like crazy, then pulled the rest of her friends in a great hug as Tommy cried tears of joy and embraced Agatha.  
Gregory felt how Dorcas slipped her hand in his and he accepted the gesture.

Nick then noticed that the truck also had a cloth covering something inside of it. Pulling back the camo like cloth, he saw that beneath was the reason why this small group not only survived the night, but even killed a small army’s worth of monsters.

“MG 42 machine gun. Where did you get something like this?” Nick asked.

“My great grandpa was in the war. Brought it back.” Harvey said as another coughing fit overcame him. His condition would no longer deteriorate due to the spell sharing move, but the damage was already done. 

Harvey would remain with those broken lungs for the rest of his life.  
At that another emotion gripped Sabrina. As so many times before, Harvey saw the glint in her eyes and knew that she was about to charge head first into something.

“Harvey, let’s get married!”

“Did you hit your head Brina? We’re already engaged, you asked me this before.”

“No, I mean now! Right now! Aunt Zelda’s the high priestess so she can do it, and we can get Roz’s father for a second ceremony!”

“W-hat!?!? We’re both under 18!” Harvey said in confusion.

“No, we are not! We all became one, the memories and lives of the other one is one with me. I remember the world that was, I lived it. I went through life and died without our hands having rings on them, and I don’t want to risk that again. Especially after this night!” Sabrina said and looked deep into his eyes.  
Oh how he loved and hated those eyes for the same reason.

“Let’s go find Miss Spellman then.” Harvey said and Sabrina hugged him like crazy. The others all gave a round of applause and cheers at that.

As they celebrated their victory and soon it would be with a wedding, from afar a portal opened near Greendale.  
From it came the resurrected figure and she then made her way towards Greendale.


	19. Chapter 19

ch 19

“Welcome to the final section of our ‘Histories Biggest lies’ seminar. Today’s topic is the Bible, as one of the most influential books in history, we have a vast topic to cover. And I say books, because the number of translations from Hebrew to Greek, to Latin, to German, to English has created so many differences, intentional and unintentional in translations, that they are in fact separate books.”

Harvey said from his on stage podium as another coughing fit overcame him, taking a drag of his inhaler and a sip of moonlit tea combine with, much to his dismay, more of Sabrina’s Share my Strength potion, he recovered and continued with his presentation.

“Now, most of you that are familiar with its most negative connotations may recall things like ‘Suffer not a witch to live’ as its most recognizable quote. Only the Bible, or rather the original biblical text never said that. The original word in Hebrew is ‘mekhashepha’ and the word is an umbrella term. Like how doctor can refer to a cardiologist, neonatologist or even dentist. And depending on the context ‘mekhashepha’ was used in positive connotations as herbalist or poisoner. As such if we go through the original version. The quote becomes ‘suffer not a poisoner to live’ Which is much more reasonable and sensible since in many of the Semitic Faiths there are instances of saints communion with the dead, performing miracles that can only be described as magic and doing many other things that would be considered punishable by death...cough....cough.”

Harvey took another sip and drag before he continued.

“Applying the original text you get the same effect with many controversial passages, the examples of mistranslations are so numerous that, as stated before, they are almost different books if you compare translations. And the reason for this was part ignorance, part incompetence, part inability and part intentional. In fact it’s likely that both sides of the then current leadership of Cristian and Non-Cristian had an interest in these hostile passages. After all, the Christian side could use such things to secure their powerbase by using it as a pretext for war against other faiths and similarly such faiths could use this to keep their followers in line by making them afraid of the ‘Savage Christians’. As such there was a common, unspoken agreement, to keep their followers wilfully ignorant and indoctrinated. I myself was surprised upon discovering all these new truths and have made a career of showing the truth of such matters in an attempt to provide a start of reconciliation between the sides involved in religious warfare over the centuries.”

Harvey said, finishing the sentence and then doing a brief QA session after that he walked towards two people in the crowd. And as he did so, his mind flashbacked to that faithful day, all those years ago and how he got to the latest Mel Brooks like comedy that was his life.

Xxxxxxxxxx Years ago.xxxxxxxxxxxx

“You want to marry him now?” Zelda asked as Harvey and Sabrina stood before them, with the crowd of witchunters and witches all looking at them in curiosity.  
Sabrina nodded to her question

“And you said ok?” Zelda said towards Harvey and he also nodded.

“Your married then.” Zelda said and a round of applause came from the gathered group as Sabrina leaped forward and deeply kissed Harvey.

“I’m surprise that you so easily allowed this sister.” Hilda said to Zelda.

“If there’s one thing this past year has taught me, it’s that Sabrina will do what she wants, where she wants, regardless of anyone’s advice not to. If I’d say no, then she would have eloped.” Zelda said in bitterness, though there was a twinkle of amusement and even pride as she saw Sabrina, brag of her new ‘husband’ to the other witches.

“It’s kind of actually refreshing that after all the universe shattering shenanigans she pulled of, she actually does something ‘outrageous’ that isn’t world ending.” Hilda said with glee, and Zelda did give an appreciative nod.

Honestly is wasn’t such a big deal for witches, many of them where in their 50s to 60s at least. And despite being more open minded, their society also had an old fashion vide to it.

Zelda and Hilda actually grew up in an environment where it was common to be married around the age of 18, so it wasn’t such an outrageous thing for them.

“At the very least, I hope that they will wait until after they get into good universities before wanting to have any new born babies.” Zelda said as all around the group started organizing themselves into a part wake feast, part funeral rite, part wedding celebration as bodies where gathered and cremated or buried, tables where brought, food was cooked, wine and stories where shared.

For now things where starting to calm down.  
And at that very moment Harvey and Sabrina’s blood ran cold, for it was then that they noticed the Mandrake had arrived and made a bee line for them.

They were paralyzed from shock and where unable to do anything, as a the Mandrake, who was in the body of 3 year old child ran towards Harvey and hugged him on the leg.

“W-what...cough...cough.” Harvey tried to form sentences as the little girl that was the reincarnation of that fearsome creature that even now Harvey had nightmares from, looked up to Harvey with adoration in her innocent like eyes and said “I missed you so much. I love you Harvey.”

The rest of the group all fell silent as they watched this peculiar thing unfold in front of them.

Zelda, Hilda, the Weird Sisters, Tommy, Nick, Roz, Theo and Robin all knew about the Mandrake, so they understood what was going on, and were just as shocked as the rest.

“What do we do now?” Theo asked, hoping for an answer.

“Well, there are two options. One’s killing it, the other is not.” Nick suggested, his voice shaken up by what he was seeing.

“We are not killing her! I remember killing her from before and it felt horrible! She’s just an innocent child!” Sabrina said with a fierce voice.

“Which will grow up to be a very big and scary psychotic man child, if what you guys told us is true.” Nick said.

“Grow up...THAT’S IT!” Sabrina said, her face lighting up as she had an idea for a solution.

“Here we go again.” Harvey said and took a deep drag of his inhaler.

“Hey. You love Harvey right?” Sabrina asked the Mandrake.

“Yeah! I love him best of all!” The Mandrake replied.

“Well, I love him too.” 

“You can’t have him!” The Mandrake said fiercely and with her anger there came a strong gust of wind over the crowd. Making them fill a bit uneasy.

“Of course we can. We both can love him and do you want to know how?” Sabrina asked with a smile as she crouched down until she was at the little girls eye level.  
At that the wind lowered its intensity, but remained blowing.

“It’s because I am big and you are small. And since you small you can be the baby and love him like a daughter loves her papa and I can be the one who loves him like a wife loves her husband.” Sabrina said and silence reigned over them all.

“Ok. This...even I could not predict....Am I on drugs?” Harvey asked, though no one paid any attention to them, they were to enraptured with Sabrina’s latest shenanigans.

“Then...I...I can have a mommy and daddy?” The Mandrake asked in disbelief as the wind stopped and strange feelings came over her.

“Sure!” Sabrina said and open up her arms for a hug.

“Mommy!” The Mandrake said and ran into Sabrina’s embrace.

“Turning an evil twin clone into her daughter. Narcissism, thy name is Sabrina.” Harvey said as the duo turned their gaze towards him.

“W-welcome to the family I suppose.” Was all Harvey could say before Sabrina rocked the now giggling child in her embrace.

“Are you happy Mandy?” Sabrina asked her clone.

“Mandy?”

“Yes, sweetie pie, that’s you name, since you were made from a mandrake root. You’re Mandy Spellman-Kinkle!” Sabrina said with.

“I hope she never sends anyone into any cornfield....cough....cough.” Harvey muttered under his breath as he took another drag of his inhaler. The stress was making his lungs worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the conference was over the trio was walking through the park on a bright sunny day.

“No stealing Ice cream!” Harvey immediately said as ‘Mandy’ used magic to teleport from a nearby ice-cream truck almost half a freezer’s worth of ice cream in front of them.

“But daddy, it’s so yummy!” 

“I mean it young Lady!” Harvey said with a sharp glare towards his ‘daughter’.

“Daddy’s right baby. What you did was wrong, your mistake was that there where to many witnesses and that you got caught.”

“SABRINA!” Harvey said in outrage.

“Oh! And always give people a head’s up when you are going to do stuff like this. Thanks for reminding me Harv.” Sabrina said and gave Harvey a grin and mischievous wink.

“Sabrina, she’s 4 years old!”

“And it’s a good life lesson.” At that Harvey could not help but give a grin and a bitter chuckle. Even as the shenanigans of the now two Sabrinas. No more , no less, a master and an apprentice, actually made him feel his blood pressure going up

“With their shenanigans I will definitely not see Sabrina die before me. At least it can’t get any crazier than this.” Harvey said to himself as they then got in his truck and drove back to Greendale.

Even though in the back of Harvey’s mind, Murphy’s law was smiling and accepting the challenge.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20.

“What’s got you so depressed son?” Pop’s asked the ginger kid that came a few month ago to buy a ‘house painting’ kit from him, who was so morose that he had been playing with his banana split for the past 10 minutes.

“My wife is someone who thinks that she can do whatever she wants without consent or consequence .“ Harvey said, as he took another drag of his inhaler to ward of the coughing fits.

“You’re married, at your age? Was she spooked about the coughing fits that you tied the knot so early?” Pop’s asked.

“Well, the threat of seeing me die popped up a few times, but I doubt that Death would get me without a fight with her...Oh.....I’m too old for all this nonsense. Never thought that at 97 I’d be going through these shenanigans, can’t an old man have some peace of mind?” Harvey lamented.

“97? Old man?” Pop’s said in confusion before he took the ice cream to smell it and check if he put too much whiskey, for flavor, in it again. Deciding that it was safe and the boy was starting to lose his mind from his condition, Pop’s decided to be delicate with him.

“Look, all marriages seem like hell from time to time. There’s been a lot of times when I thought that my wife was a screeching banshee of a witch.” 

“Mine’s the witch queen, that and besides being Satan’s daughter, the kid we adopted is her clone who she’s raising to be just like her.” Harvey said before he paid for his ice cream and drove back to Greendale. He’d actually came to Riverdale to find some books on how to be a good husband and father since he suddenly found himself as one.  
Going to sleep, he vowed that tomorrow things would calm down. OH who was he kidding.....his life was close to being a Mel Brooks comedy by now.

Harvey woke up as he did many days before in his empty childhood home. Tommy and his dad where now in America with Tommy’s baseball career. And Sabrina and their ‘daughter’ had gotten up earlier today in order to go and gather some early morning blossoming flowers.

Harvey thought it was a bit strange that they didn’t wake him up to go with them. But as he made his way outside, past his 5 Cherokee Land rovers and reached his jeep.....he stopped and realized that he did not own 5 Cherokee Land rovers.

“Mandy! You come here this minute young lady!” Harvey screamed in the air and a moment latter the wind blew and Mandy and Sabrina teleported to him.

“Hey daddy.” Mandy said shyly as Harvey glared at her, crossing his arms and remaining silent.

“What did I say about stealing young lady?” Harvey eventually said to her

“I didn’t steal them, I bought them!” Mandy said in her defense.

“You bought them? How? Why in order to buy all these things you’d need to rob a ban-” Harvey asked and at her silence he immediately rubbed his head to ache the headache that accompanied the revelation and why they didn’t wake him up earlier.

“Sabrina, please tell me that....that she didn’t rob a bank. Or at the very least that you didn’t help her do it.” Harvey half begged to hear those words.   
“I followed the rules! There’s no witnesses or evidence!” Mandy defended herself.

“But you didn’t ask me or Sabrina, didn’t you?” Harvey reprobated.

“Yes I did! And mommy said yes!” Mandy said and immediately Harvey looked to Sabrina in surprise. Sabrina for her part let out a guilty- mirthful chuckle.  
“Y...you said yes...you let her rob a bank? W-why?”

“So she could learn a lesson.”

“What lesson is that Sabrina?”

“That there are consequences to robbing banks.” Sabrina said with a grin and Harvey was silent at that. This was technically a ‘practical’ lesson on what not to do in life. So from a certain point of view what Sabrina did was the ‘right’ thing to do.

She got him again.

“Mandy. Did you remember what I said when I let you do this?”

“Yes mommy. No witnessed or evidence left behind and that you only steal when you need to do it to help someone and only with their consent. But mommy, I just wanted to give daddy a nice present!” Mandy defended herself.

“Yes sweetie, but daddy didn’t want this. You have to respect his wishes okay. See what happens when you don’t ask for consent, a good deed becomes a bad one.” Sabrina said with a smile.

“Okay mommy. Sorry daddy.” Mandy said to Harvey.

“Apology accepted. And just....don’t rob anymore banks. Now how do we get these cars back and the money as well?”

Harvey asked and Sabrina snapped her fingers and the cars disappeared.

“Show off.” Harvey said to Sabrina and she giggled before giving Mandy a kiss on the head and then walking with Harvey to school.

School was another thing now, Sabrina made no qualms on the fact that they got married and she proudly showed to other students his mother’s wedding ring that Harvey gave her after they tied the knot.

“Damn Harv, you and Sabrina! Congrads man!”

“How’d you manage it?”

A couple of his old basketball team jock friends asked.

“Well, Sabrina wanted it and I said yes.” Harvey replied and the jocks had a laugh at his expense.

“Who would have thought! You of all people knocking up a girl and marrying in highscool, it’s always the quiet ones.” Was the answer from another jock.

Harvey took in all in good humor, as best as he could as he made his ways towards his class, using his walking cane to help his steps, when he felt a chill down his spine. Harvey didn’t know how or when or why, but he was certain that the Devil had just paid a visit to this school here and now.

Acting quickly on instincts, Harvey took out a syringe and injected himself with a special brew of LSD. It being the types substance that stimulated the mind enough to see into the spirit world. It’s effect was immediate and Harvey was tripping balls like crazy as he could now hear, smell and see the shadow of the devil in the school.  
Picking up his walking cane, he removed the top part of it, revealing a sharpened spearhead like end that was made from blessed wood and dried holy oil and runes and gripped prayer beads and holy bells in his other hand, ready to use them in holy combat as he neared the classroom that he sensed the devil was in

“I’d like to say congratulations Sabrina, you’ve made me so proud.” Lucifer, in his goat form and still recovering from his battle with Lucifer Morningstar from the other universe.

“For what?” Harvey could hear Sabrina said from the inside the classroom.

“For making me so proud. You’ve accomplished so many of my grand plans in so little time, it brings a tear to my eye.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been opposing you at every turn!” Sabrina said in outrage.

“Oh you little fool, you think you’ve been opposing me, when you’ve been following in my path from the start. A Morningstar now has absolute rule over all the witches of the world, while I’ve been dealing with dissent from them and the non-satanic witches all my life. The very Catholic Church itself has been so thoroughly infiltrated that the very top witch hunters now share their bed with witches. Their very king is your little mortal pet and you even have an heir ready to continue on your dynasty. Well played daughter. I commend you for so very thoroughly enslaving the world!” Lucifer said to her.

“No....no....it can’t be true....even you wouldn’t....”

“Wouldn’t what? Kill my entire flock in order to raise a new one that is blindly obedient? Whore my followers of to my enemies in order to seduce them with a honey trap? Enslave the only ones that could pose a threat to me? Make no mistake child, I’ve seen how you treat that boy, when he tried to leave you acted like you were catching a god escaping it’s master. All in all, you’ve been following my path very faithfully.”

“I don’t believe.” Sabrina shot back.

“You’re in denial then? How cute, didn’t you ever thing that the reason I didn’t harass you so much is that I wanted you to succeed in your plans? Don’t you think it’s odd that my interference was so minimal?” Satan said back with mirth in his voice.

“And you’re the devil. You always lye and when you play you games you always rig the deck, so no matter what I take from this it’s all part of your plan. I am not sure if this was your intent from the start or that you’re now manipulating my victory to trick us into making it a victory for you. But what I do know is that all you care about is yourself and your games. Your games where you always play with a stacked deck. And just now I realized how to beat you.”

“How daughter?” Satan asked with amusement and turned around to walk away.

“By not playing Sabrina said and turned around.” Harvey could hear an outraged gasp come from Satan.

“You can’t walk away from me daughter! I am the darkness in your heart, in the hearts of all of humanity. I know that deep down you want power, you want the fame, you want the glory! And you won’t stop no matter what! Just like me? How are we two any different?” Satan asked.

“The difference is that when I go too far, I always make amends. That’s the first one.” Sabrina said, her back still towards Satan.

“And what’s the second?” Lucifer said as the half chiming of a bell made him pause. 

“She’s not alone, she loves others and they love her. You only love yourself.” Harvey said from behind Lucifer, he now held his blessed wood tipped cane next to his church bell and beads, if he hit them then the combo of holy power would be quite potent. Even so Harvey kept his eyes lowered to the ground at the devil’s feet, avoiding a direct gaze, he was still terrified of Satan in this form.

“Sneaking up on me while she distracts me.....Ha! You’re coming along so wonderfully daughter! Such scheming fills daddy with pride for his little girl.” Satan said to Sabrina.

“You’ve overstayed your welcome. So either go or I’ll magically amplify Harvey’s holy weapons. I’m not such a huge prodigy when it comes to multiple magical synergies, but at this range and that combo, I think I can come close to a semi-Nazareen level of holy purification magic. Want to check it for yourself?” Sabrina threatened Satan.

“Daddy is so proud of you Sabrina...so....so....very.....proud.” Satan whispered as he faded away from the mortal plane.

“You think what he’s saying is true? That all this time I was playing his game?” Sabrina asked Harvey.

“I know that he’s the best liar there is. And that he thrives into breaking people’s hearts and souls till they become nothing but shells for him to make puppets out of. True, false or just a way to make you doubt your judgment, I don’t know. All I know is that everything that man does it’s for his own interest.” Harvey said to her and approached Sabrina.

“And what I did wasn’t for my own interest?” Sabrina said with a bitter smile on her face.

“You’re interest is making the world a better place. His is ruling it. Listen to me Brina. You’re gonna do your best, you’re gonna succeed until you screw up and when you screw up you’re gonna fix it or try to until every single option has been exhausted. And then you’re gonna try again tomorrow, and the day after that. I’ve always.....been hesitant when you go for your more ‘risky’ plans and I’ll always oppose them and point out just how dangerous they are, but in the end I’ll always be there for you, even though I don’t want to be, even though I opposed it, even though we’ll all suffer from it, I’ll always be there for you.” Harvey said and cupped Sabrina’s face in his hand.

“You’ll always catch me when I’ll fall, right Harvey?” Sabrina said and caressed his hand.  
“Always.” Harvey replied and they hugged each other.

“You’re not gonna say that I’m not gonna fail?” Sabrina said to her with a teasing smile.

“Only people who leave you say a lie like that. When it all goes sower they’ll blame you and go to someone else for comfort. Fair weather friends and lovers. Bad times, failures, heartache, horror. For better or worse I’ll always be by your side Sabrina.” Harvey replied.

“You’re not gonna fly away from me one day, are you?” Sabrina said back.

“There is no flying in my life without you Sabrina.” Harvey replied and they kissed. Sabrina then noticed that Harvey was a bit red faced and sweaty.

“You okay?” Sabrina asked.

“Sorry, I thought that it was gonna be a rumble so I took some LSD to see into the spirit world and I am tripping balls right now.” Harvey replied.

“Doing drugs in the middle of the day....and you say I’m a bad influence on our daughter.” Sabrina teased him.

“Always have to have the last word, don’t you?” Harvey teased back.

“We’re married now, as the wife it’s in my job description.” She teased back and they enjoyed a rare moment of peace in their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21.

The place was a barren spot, no stone or maker graced its presence in this world, but in the World that Was, this place was a location that Harvey knew intimately, for it was here that he would often go for peace of mind and now, with his weak lungs and crippled walk, with a cane emphasizing each step, Harvey visited the cursed sanctuary of his where in his first life was Tommy’s grave.

“Hey Tommy, it’s me.....it feels so strange to say this considering you’re not here. Heck, even back home you weren’t buried there since we never found your body.....I....I don’t know where to start honestly. I...I thought that I’d never be here again, never feel your absence. That I saved you from.....from what happened to you....But....the one I saved, he’s.....he’s a different you. And....and you still suffered you still died and every time I see this Tommy...I....I keep seeing that last look on your face as the mines collapsed and you pushed me away.......” Harvey said as he kneeled down and sat on the barren earth.

“I guess something’s can’t change or can’t be changed.....It feels so weird now, he speaks, acts, looks, he is you, but I know that he’s at the same time not you. Oh Tommy......how did things come to this...after all I’ve seen and done in my first life, I thought that things could not get any crazier. Only for me to find myself here in another dimension, like in Rick and Morty?”

“You remember that show Tommy? I hated Rick for drinking and being so mean, hostile and destructive....but now, now that I’m in his shoes I have to say that I understand, cause I’m the only one who can see the bigger picture, who crossed the vale and I hate it. And I hate the fact that I hate it, that I know that it’s not good for me to not let go of the past, that I should, that I deserve it, that I just can’t.....cause.....cause it feels like if I did then I’d be hurting you all over again..” Harvey said as tears started to form.

“I was better of not knowing, thinking that this was the past instead of another dimension....no wonder Rick’s so self-destructive, how can you not be when you realize that every good deed you did, every soul you saved, all of it was for nothing. Since....since you’re still dead and all the hurt in my world still happened.” Harvey said as he cried his eyes out. The tears flowed freely as he was letting out all the pent up emotions that his second life had burdened him with.

“I don’t know what to do, everything is.....remember that Mandrake Monster that I told you about? It’s back and it’s now my daughter that I adopted with Sabrina. Oh yeah, I’m married now not to my Sabrina, but this dimension’s Sabrina, who did a soul merger with mine so she’s basically now an interdimensional hive mind....Yup, I’m married to Borg Queen 2.0. Oh and ...and get this....I’m the freaking leader of the witchunters now and ....and I have the world record for most witches shot and hunted! Me! Chicken shit Harvey....a freaking super hunter!” Harvey said as his crying and wailing became more savage, more animal like as the emotions exploded now all at once.  
And just as sudden was this outburst, so too did it stop.

“I don’t...why am I even here? I....oh what I wouldn’t give for a sign right now.....what I wouldn’t give to hear your voice now.....” Harvey said as he then heard a ringing tone. It was from his truck, where his cellphone was.

“Hello?” Harvey said answering it.

“Hey bro, it’s me...Listen, I.....I don’t know why but I just felt the need to call you and....and say that I love you man.” Tommy of this world said, shocking Harvey.

“Y-you did?”

“Yeah. You okay?” Harvey heard Tommy ask.

“S-sure....Ugh hey...Tommy....I....I’m not from the future.” Harvey said hesitantly.

“I figured as much.”

“W-what? How, when?”

“You can’t change the past Harv, a science geek like me always felt like it didn’t make any sense. But another dimension that’s ahead of us, well....then there’s no trouble with time paradoxes. I had a feeling that that was the case. Why did you wait so long to tell me?” Tommy asked.  
“I figured it out only last week, but then things went crazy and....and only now they are calm enough in order for me...to get enough courage to tell you.” Harvey replied.

“What happened to...”

“We call him 60s Harvey. Last time I saw him he was ten years older and visited from a 60s world with that dimension’s Sabrina.”

“Did he seem happy?”

“Yeah.....he was.......what now?” Harvey asked with dread.

“Same as before.”

“H-how? How can we just.....I’m not.....I’m not.....” Harvey said on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

“Yes you are. You’re Harvey Kinkle, I’m Tommy Kinkle. That’s the only fact in this messed up life....Do you know that sometimes I think that when we dream we’re changing bodies to other lives and deja vu is the only memory of it happening. Can I prove it, no! Does that mean that it’s fake, no! All I know for sure is that you’re my brother Harvey, and .....he is also Harvey and every other one is still Harvey and still my brother. Would you ever think that I’m not your brother?” Tommy asked.

“Never!”

“So that’s that then. Doesn’t make much sense, but that’s family for you.” Tommy added.

“I can here you. Thank you Tommy, thank you....Tommy....I have to ask, did you, did you ever have a dream about the mines collapsing and in the dream you pushed me away..” Harvey asked, a mixture of hope and dread in his voice.

“Pushed you away just as the mines collapsed. Yeah.....I had that dream. What does it mean?” Tommy asked.

“I think it means that thinks have a way of leading to a happy ending. ......” Harvey said, the idea that Tommy from the World that Was after dying was merged with the Tommy from this world gave hope and joy to Harvey.

“Maybe there are no coincidences. See you soon bro and take care of yourself. Get home and have a rest and sweet dreams.” Tommy said to him as the conversation ended.

From his apartment in New York, Tommy looked back at the mirror that Agatha had enchanted to show 60s Harvey as he and 60s Sabrina starred back through it.  
“I’ll never forget you bro. I’ll take good care of our brother Harvey and I’ll” Tommy said as tears threatened to overcome him.

“This will probably be the last time we talk. Have a good life Tommy. I’ll dream about you and you’re happiness.” 60s Harvey said as he and Sabrina held hands as Agatha enveloped Tommy in a supporting hug.

“...I’ll think about you every day. I’ll miss you a lot” Tommy said to 60s Harvey.

“Don’t you dare, or I’ll haunt your dreams.” 60s Harvey said with a scowl, before his face softened and he placed his hand on the mirror from his side. From the other Tommy did as well and the boys who grew up together looked each other one last time, tried to touched each other one last time through the glass as the spell ended and the image disappeared.

Agatha held Tommy and let him cry on her shoulder after this long and hard.

“Do you want to go to Greendale for Holidays ort should we have them come here?” Tommy asked her.

“Which is easier on your bro..” Agatha hesitated as she looked at Tommy, hoping she didn’t make a blunder.

“My brother’s better now. Harvey’s condition is better, he doesn’t cough anymore, but it would be easier for us to go back to Greendale to see him and meet our new niece.” Tommy said and then blushed, realizing what he had implied with Agatha, who only grinned back as she blushed in turn.

Xxxxxxxxxx Greendalexxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvey left that plot of land and he knew that it would be the last time he ever would visit it. It was painful, but all healing process where. He drove back to his house where Sabrina and Mandy where in the living room watching a horror movie.

“I...I.....I.....” 

“It’s okay....it’s okay.” Sabrina immediately said as Harvey had trouble with telling her what just happened. But Sabrina knew that it would be very painful for him, so she hugged him and comforted him as Harvey told her where he had been and what just transpired.

“I’m sorry for not telling you before I went.” Harvey said to her.

“I would have come with you, you know. I’m angry that you did it like this, but I understand that some things you need to do alone. But I could have at least waited in the car for you.” Sabrina replied.

“I know. I’m sorry, I just.....I’ll make it up to you.” Harvey said to her.

“I know you will and I forgive you. For better or worse remember?” Sabrina said to him and they shared a smile as the family enjoyed a rare pleasant evening without world ending disasters.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22.

“Hello ladies and gentleman. This is Nick Scratch coming you with the smooth sounds Night Talk. The secret radio program for those in the know in regards to heaven and hell. My guest today is an old friend from my time in the Greendale Wars. Gregory De Camarossa. The current head of Clan Camarossa, he’s the 87th Templar Knight. And say that he might even be the last Templar if not last Witchunter. Welcome Gregory, how are you feeling man?” Nick asked his guest as those that knew of his radio broadcast, namely witches, warlocks and mortals in the know, tuned in.

“Pretty good. It’s a....it’s strange to look at myself in the mirror and see a 40 year old face on an 90 year old man sometimes...but other than that I’m good an I’m glad that you asked me Nick, in fact it’s why I agreed to do this radio interview, pretty soon my kind will disappear forever and...and I want to clear the air on any misconception about witchunters.” Gregory said and took a whiff of his cigar, he had referenced the fact that Dorcas had been feeding him potions that retained his vitality and some of his youth, even if they wouldn't extend his lifespan to much.

“Why do you say that? That the witchunters are gonna disappear?” Nick asked.

“Well, not much need of us nowadays. It’s like what happened to the Vikings, they colonized and intermarried and.....they just disappeared. Back during the war with so many witches siding with Hecate and so many warlocks siding with Satan, that left a lot of women without potential partners. A lot of them seduced hunters, after my company became involved with the Greendale witches that opened the floodgates. Before I knew what happened I found myself with four witch daughters, and baptizing 17 others.” Gregory replied.

“Yeah. It’s crazy how everything changed so 180. If you told me that in a year we’d abandon Lucifer, worship Hecate and that double baptism would become the norm, I would have asked what you’re smoking and give it some to me.”

“Yes, and it’s because of that Nicholas that the witchunters are going extinct. There’s not much of a point for an army of fanatics against witches when the women in our bed and our children itself are witches.” Gregory replied.

“But Greg, surely the Catholic Church isn’t going disarm itself like this. What about any potential threat from demons and there’s always the occasional Judas boys revival over the horizon.” Nick asked.

“Well of course there’s always going to be Knights and Hunters, but the witchunters, my kind. They are not needed anymore. It’s not like in the old days, back then when a witch or a warlock decided to have a bit of ultraviolence and we came to hunt them down the others in the coven would close ranks, even if said witch or warlock was the blackest soul in existence. And we had to do a full purge, young, old, women, children, babies, elderly, we even killed the animals, fish and insects to make sure no familiar survive. It’s not like that anymore. Nowadays they call us on the phone like you’d call the police. And sometimes the criminal in question actually runs to us to arrest him or her in order to avoid mob justice.”

“So you’re saying that because of the times the old ways aren’t needed anymore?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. I mean back in the day there was so much hostility between light and night and there was so much corruption from the Dark One, that when we found a coven, we didn’t even check to see if any of them where guilty. Most of them were already in too deep to be innocent and we had to do a full purge and whoever was innocent would always oppose us. That kind of slaughter and torture needs individuals that have to be trained a certain way, there’s no need for that now. The last purge that I remember taking place couldn’t even be called that. We tracked this coven down in Louisiana that threw their children at us and left them as bait while the adults escaped. Instead of killing them we took the children back to Greendale. After that it was clear that things where no longer black and white. It wasn’t witches kill hunters and hunters kill witches. Everything became so confusing and complicated.” Gregory replied as his mind flashed back to that incident.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Greendale 80 years ago. The Present xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The child’s fears could be felt trough Gregory’s palm as he lead the young witch spawn to a table inside the Academy’s cafeteria.  
Gregory went to the lunch worker and upon getting a good look at the man, Gregory recognized him as Nicholas Flames, the ancient warlock that for centuries was one of the most wanted warlocks on the Vatican’s Bingo Book. A golden target, that many would have died for, stood in front of him and offered Gregory a smile as he purchased food for himself and the witch spawn, so too did the rest of his knights with the other children.

“Eat.” Gregory said as he sat down and put the tray of meat and vegetables in front of the child witch.

“D...did you kill my mommy and daddy?” She asked.

“No. They ran away from us before we could do so.” Gregory replied stoically as he started eating himself.

“Are you gonna kill us?” The young witch asked.

“No.”

“Why, mommy and daddy say that hunters kill witches.” The young witch asked, her fear being replaced with confusion and a child’ curiosity.

“Only the ones that worship Satan. You have not yet sign the name into the Book of the Beast, as such you are not yet his servant.” Gregory replied.

“What are you going to do to us?” The child asked.

“You will be given to the Spellman Coven. They will decide your fate.” Gregory replied, one of the perks of this new alliance was that they no longer had to do the unpleasant tasks of purging the young or old.

“A-are they gonna kill us?” the child asked with dread.

“No sweetie, we’re gonna talk to your parents and then ransom you back like in Robin Hood. You like Robin Hood don’t you?” The voice of Sabrina was heard from behind him as Gregory saw the witch queen walk over and effortlessly charm the captured child, who a moment a go seemed convinced that she was gonna be eaten by him.

“Madam.” Gregory said and gave a respectful nod of the head.  
“Greg! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sabrina?”

“At least once more.”

“Oh you! Gregory may seem like a big scary beast, but deep down he’s just a playful little puppy!” Sabrina said making the captured children giggle.

Gregory finished his meal and left Sabrina to deal with them, later that day there was a meeting between the leaders of the forces in Greendale.

“We just got word from the coven. They have rejected out offering to ransom their children and any attempts at negotiations. One of them even send us this image of her ‘lady parts’ with ‘ Kill them, we have the means to make more’ written on it.” Ambrose said to the gathered leadership.  
“H-how....they....these are their children!” Harvey said in surprise.

“So are the twins Blackwood’s children, but that didn’t stop him from selling them to the Old Ones. Don’t be so shocked Harvey dear, this kind of thing is not so out of place in the witch world.” Prudence replied and the witches and warlocks present nodded, much to the mortals and Sabrina’s surprise.

“Kill them, keep them or letting them go are our options. I vote for setting them free, since it would be an immense propaganda coup for our side and it would portray us as civilized and our foes as savage. “ Gregory advised.

“Letting them go instead of butchery? Gregory, what a surprise coming from you. You aren’t going soft on us are you?” Dorian Grey said mockingly.

“I assure you Grey that I am as ruthless and as hard a man now as I ever was in the past.” Gregory defended himself.

“I can vouch for the hard part.” Dorcas said with a lusty grin that made the whole room laugh out loud, even his own hunters did as well. Gregory for his part could only blush and join in the laughter.

The next day they released the witchlings, all in all it seemed like another strange day in these interesting times had come and gone.

That night the witchunters where awoken by the scent of a foul air. Something evil had been done on this moonlit night.

Acting on instinct they armed themselves and made their way to the deepest parts of the woods where they sensed this evil.  
Along the way they ran into their King, Harvey Kinkle, and his war band the Fright Squad along with the witch queen Sabrina Spellman as she lead her witches in the direction of the foul scent.  
As they did so they saw some of the children that they had released run through the woods, their faces bloody and terrified, while behind them came adults armed with knives.

Sabrina Spellman leaped into action before others could even blink and used her magic to snap 5! 5 full grown adults like twigs, the survivors behind them immediately teleported away, showing that these had been witches and warlocks in service to the Devil.

The children upon seeing them they immediately ran towards them and grabbed their legs for life and limb.

“What’s happened. Come on sweetie.” Sabrina said gently to the child that was the very same witchling that Gregory had captured and fed yesterday. And currently had grabbed onto Gregory’s leg.

“They...they said that we had betrayed the Dark Lord and that we’re spies, that that’s why you didn’t kill us..... and they started......they....and then mommy and daddy......they...they were the ones that...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” The young witch started crying against his knee pauldron as the group was left speechless.

Even their witch allies and paramours where shocked by this barbaric display of fanaticism. And with that Captain Gregory, trained from birth to hate and kill witches, butchers of over a hundred witches, master hunter, once more did something that he never ever thought he’d do.  
He kneeled down and hugged the young witchling.

“There there child. Hush, you are safe now. Look at me, know that you are now in the presence of the hated foes of your old coven. We are the sword that will smite them from this world.” Gregory said the young witchling nodded and smiled at that. Smiled upon hearing that a purge would be brought to her coven, truly these where interesting times indeed.

“These ones will need to be cleansed of the Devil before anything else.” Gregory said and then Dorcas moved to take her away from his leg, but the witchling stubbornly kept her grip on it.

“Come on sweetie. We’re gonna go get you clean, then you can all go and play. I’ll even bring my daughter. She’s your age and needs friends and you seem like a nice girl and she’s a nice girl also. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Sabrina said and the witchling let go.

“Can Mr Gregory come with me?” the witchling asked.

“Very well, but only if you swear to obey what commands you are given.” Gregory said making the surviving children cover from his words and voice.

“What Mr Gregory means to say is that ‘sure, I’d love to, but he’s a big grumpy bear and even when they are nice, the grumpy bears sound very scary, grumpy scary that is.” Sabrina said to the children, who giggled at Gregory’s embarrassment.

“Bears are cool. They are big and strong and noble. Like you.” Dorcas whispered to his ear and gave him a peck on the cheek. This did manage to placate the Witchunter Captain.

After that they returned back to Greendale with less than half of the witchlings that where alive just a day ago.

“Are you going to punish us if we disobey.” The young witchling asked as Gregory carried her back.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“No sweets and time out in the corner, and no seeing others or toys for a number of days, depending on how disobedient you are.” Gregory said, surprising the witchlings and the witches.

“That’s it. So you won’t beat us with your belt if we’re bad or with a broomstick?” the witchling asked in surprise.

“No. I won’t.” Gregory replied and grinned at that, he had never been spanked when he was disobedient as a child, though he knew that in some families they still do that, so he was not so shocked when....

“Or lock us in a suspended cages?”

“Or a dark basement?”

“Or in the punishment pit?”

“Or whip us bareback till first blood?”

“Or put a collar on us and lock us in the dungeon?”

The children all asked and with each question the mortals of the group where more and more shocked and appalled.

“No! No one’s doing that here!” Harvey said all of a sudden and looked to an equally surprised Sabrina, they both turned and with their eyes they beckoned an answer from the Weird Sisters.

“Don’t look so surprise dears. Witch children are a handful, spare the rod and you spoil them.” Prudence replied.

“I think in this case the rod would be a mercy!” Sabrina said in disgust as she latched onto Harvey’s hand for comfort.

“No child. No more of that for you.” Gregory said and looked towards the heaven’s for a moment.

“Thank you. I’m Amelia.” The witchling said to Gregory as Dorcas came and rubbed her hand over the young witch’s hair, that was the second time that Gregory and Dorcas met the little girl that would become the first and oldest of their 4 daughters.

They finally arrived in Greendale and things seemed to be calming down, as evident by the next morning where the witchlings where all introduced to Mandy and the mortal children of Greendale, they were all about the same age now.

“Hello! I’m Mandy!”

‘’Amelia!”

“Hello Amelia! Which country’s witches do you want to rule when you grow up?” Mandy asked all of a sudden, shocking the adults.

“Gee, I don’t know. Why would I want to do that?” Amelia asked.

“Cause there’s lots of bad witches and mortals who are trying to hurt my mummy and daddy, and a lot of them are people in charge. So we got to take over the world so no one bullies them anymore! I’ll be the Queen of the Witches in the World and my husband will be King of the Mortals. And I need my friends to be the rulers of every country’s mortals and witches.” Mandy replied.

“Okay, but how we do that?” Amelia asked.

“Well we got to do it during the day and never at night.” Mandy replied.

“Why is that?” Amelia asked.

“Cause whenever Pinky and the Brain do it at night they always fail!” Mandy said as she lead Amelia to the rest of the group of children.

Upon hearing Mandy’s last words Harvey immediately cradled his face in the palms of his hands.

“Why....why did I let her watch Animaniacs!” Harvey said in despair.

“C...come on Harvey, it’s not so bad.” Sabrina said trying to contain her laughter.

“Sabrina, she just said that she’s gonna take over the world!” Harvey said in dismay.

“Come on you big worry wart, relax, you still have at least 15 years till she’s of legal age to pursue politics.” Sabrina teased Harvey who scowled at her, much to her amusement.

“That’s it, you’ve gone too far with your teasing Brina! Now suffer!” Harvey said and started tickling Sabrina, making the young witch escape but allow herself to not get to far away from a chasing Harvey.

“Strange times indeed.” Gregory muttered and despite himself smiled, sometimes all you could do was smile when the world looked like it didn’t make any sense at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23.

Cardinal Orssini looked at the strange sight around him, all the other senior cardinals where all seated at his table and like Orssini they were all barely in their late 30s-early forties. This was one of the strangest times to be a member of the Catholic faith.

The reason why he thought that was that since its formation bishops and cardinals kept their posts until they died, but in recent years the senior cardinals and bishops all started to retire in mass to such a degree that young men like Orssini now occupied the offices that had up until the last several decades been occupied by men twice if not 3 times his age.

The doors opened and immediately the young cardinals all rose up and bowed their heads in reverence towards Pope Innocent the 9th, the oldest man in the room and the only one within the church high hierarchy to be older than them.

At age 110 he was the oldest living Pope, but he also held the record for most long reigning Pope, this being his 75th year in office and, paradoxically, he also holds the record for youngest elected pope, being chosen at age 35, after the retirement of his successor the third man to have ever done so in the Church’s history.

“Be seated. All of you are here for a very specific reason and that is that it is time for me to choose the prefer-“ Pope Innocent was but of by a gush of wind that slammed the windows to the room open and looking from where it came, Orssini saw a young woman, that looked to be in her 20s with short silvery hair, dressed in a go-go girl style that he remembered was fashionable in the 60s years of the previous century. 

The woman must be a Hecate Witch, since she is able to freely enter the Vatican, Orssini was about to call security when he saw the Pope roll his eyes in annoyance as the young woman skipped up to Orssini with a picnic basket.

“Keep your mouths shut and don’t look her in the eye.” The Pope said towards them as he turned to the woman.

“Theo!” The witch said and the Pope rose up and hugged her, kissing her on both cheeks.

“Hello mother.”

Orssini was shocked to hear this, he had only been promoted a week ago as cardinal and as such he was not familiar with all the secrets of the church, he knew that a lot of issues of paternity where dealt with censorship when it came to its members, but he was not expecting to hear that the Pope was the son of a witch!

“I’ve brought you your medicine and supplements and Aunty Hilda’s special pancakes, let’s have a picnic!” The witch said with a strange, childlike look in her eyes.

“Of course mother, just let me finish up with the preferati candidates and then-“ The Pope’s words died in his throat as he saw the witch turn a murderous and hostile gaze towards the cardinals, making Orssini almost jump out of his seat at that look.

“Candidates....preferati!.....Those are only chosen after a Pope dies, why would you all gather when my little Theo is still living...unless you....you want to murder my boy...you...YOU ARE JUDAS BOYS AREN’T YOU!?” The witch said and the room started to become darker as the ground seem to tremble beneath.

Orssini pressed the panic button beneath the desk and immediately several Witchunter knights all came through the door.

“Arrest them for treason!” The witch said and much to Orssini’s shock, the witchunters obeyed her command and moved towards them.

“STOP! Stand down guards, mother they are not here to steal my crown, they are candidates to succeed me after I retire and I summoned them here for that!” The Pope said and that seemed to stop the witch and the room stopped trembling, though it was still encased in darkness.

“Them...hold your crown! Ha! You think you have what it takes to fill my son’s shoes?! He became Pope before either of you became bishops, let alone cardinals! And my mommy and daddy before us became the King of Witchunters and Queen of all Witches when they were both 16! You think you can measure up to my boy, let alone my mommy and daddy!?!?!” The witch said as the darkness in the room seem to thicken and all the cardinals shrunk away in terror from this creature.

“No....NONONO! They were the coolest, we could never fill their shoes!” Orssini said all of a sudden, making the crazy witch turn her attention towards him.

“Then why are you here?” She asked with suspicion in her eyes, Orssini felt like he was looking a hungry lion straight in the eyes as it leaned in, her face an inch away from his.

“B....because his Eminence asked us to be here.” Orssini said and swallowed, using every bit of his willpower to overcome his fear.

Upon hearing his words the witch stopped, the darkness receded and she smiled at him.

“Oh, you’re such a nice young man! Pick this one Theo! Wait, since you’re gonna be Theo’s heir that makes you his son! GRANDSON!” The mad woman said and started hugging him like crazy, even though she was about to rip his heart out a moment ago.

“This is so exciting! We can go to the park and get ice cream and.....OH YOU’RE SO THIN!” The witch said and immediately shoved a plate of pancakes in Orssini’s hands.

“T-thank you madam.” Was the only thing he could think of saying and he hoped that it would pacify her.

“Call me grandma Mandy!” The witch said cheerfully. Orssini didn’t know what the heck was wrong with her, but he was not about to anger her so he complied.

“Thank you...Grandma Mandy.”

At his words the crazy woman jumped up and down while merrily clapping her hands like a little schoolgirl that just got a present. Making the gathered congregation of Cardinals have a WTF expression on their face as the day was getting weirder with each passing moment.

“I have to tell the Aunties and mama! Oh wait until you meet mommy, Momma Sabrina will just be over the moon at hearing that she’s a great-grandmother now!” Mandy said and skipped out of the room.

“Anybody else want to be Pope? Bear in mind that it will mean dealing with my mother, Mandy the Witch Princess and my Grandma Sabrina the Witch Queen, who taught her everything she knows, on a daily basis.” The Pope said and the other cardinals shook their heads in denial.  
Orssini now realized why so many senior church official started retiring en mass. He was shook up after spending a few minutes with the ‘allies’ of the church, the thought of a lifetime of this.....no wonder they retired so eagerly.

“Well now, looks like you’re going to be the next Pope.”

“Y...yes your eminence. But.....Grandma Mandy?”

“Just go with it Orssini, once she or my grandmother Sabrina have an idea in their heads nothing can stop them. In fact the only thing that could even slow them down was my grandfather Harvey. And after he passed away wild horses couldn’t even slow them down.” The Pope said and lead Orssini towards the Vatican gardens where apparently Grandma Mandy was waiting for them.

Orssini wondered at just how macho and manly was Grandfather Harvey to be able to make such a force of destruction obey him. What did this steely man of iron do? What great punishments he inflicted to make such a creature like this Mandy obey him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flash Forward, present time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the present day in Greendale Harvey was making eggs benedict and serving it to a very young Mandy, along with a side dish of pancakes, who was jumping in her seat in excitement from eating her favorite food today.

Harvey, despite remembering her shenanigans and almost killing him and the gang in a previous life, smiled and patted her on the head. Which made young Mandy look up to him in love and affection for his kind actions.

“Be a good girl, okay Mandy?”

“Yes papa, I’ll always be a good girl for you.” She said as she started eating and Harvey silently banished the thought of what would happen to the world when this one was grown up and he was no longer there to stop her when she went too far.

Oh, what’s the worst that could happen?


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24.

“And he lines up his shot, this is the last event he’s in and everyone in Canada and the world is holding their breath right now.”

“Not surprising really, he’s the biggest dark horse yet. First making the papers for winning national shooting competitions in a row and then joining the Canadian Olympic team in all six of the marksmanship categories. So far he’s had gold medals for the previous five of them and if he can bring home the gold medal for trap shooting, then he’ll be the first to win a veritable ‘grand slam’ of every medal there is.”

“And he shoots, dead center as always and here comes his last opponent. Klamisnky lines up his shot, he fires, HALF AND INCH AWAY FROM THE CENTRE! IT HAPPENED! IT HAPPENED!”

“Harvey Kinkle has won gold medals in air pistol, air rifle, rapid fire pistol, rifle 3 positions, skeep and trap shooting for Canada at the Olympic Games! What an upset! And here’s him being swarmed by his team mates, let’s go down for the interview....Ah....He’s avoiding the reporters and cameras!”

Xxxxxxxxxxx Harvey’s hotel xxxxxxxxxx

_“Mr Kinkle, Mr Kinkle....how did you get so good at shooting?” One reporter asked Harvey as he tried to make his way back to his room, without missteping with his legs or his walking cane._

_“YOU WIL SUFFER FOR THIS INSOLENCE!”_

_Blackwood shouted and at the head of the coven he made his way towards the Spellman house._

_“This house is protected by a ring that if any witch crosses it without permission, they will be ripped apart!” Harvey said Ambrose say. Making the coven stop dead in their tracks._

_Then they started chanting a spell._

_“There is no magic ring around this house!” Blackwood said and advanced, the coven following him._

_“You are having too much fun with all these little ‘coincidences’" Harvey said towards God above, then waited untill Blackwood crossed the small fence, then he fired right into Blackwood’s right thigh._

_Making the warlock fall down in pain._

_This stopped the coven dead in their tracks._

_Sensing that this was a crucial moment Harvey started shooting at their legs, making them drop like mayflies._

_“I-I warned you all!” Ambrose said and the coven started to run, crawl and be dragged away from the Spellman house._

_Harvey had shot them all except the Weird Sisters and a few that looked to be from the Academy._

“I got a long of practice....” Harvey replied before finally reaching the elevator and some privacy.

He closed his eyes to calm himself down, the media and paparazzi where had been hounding him day and night and after his sixth medal....oh boy.....

“The government gives 15.000 dollars per gold medal, that’s 90.000 in the bag, plus advertisements, average interview fees, likeness sales...I hope that’s enough for Mandy’s College and University fund.” Harvey said to himself as he went inside his room. This had all started months ago when he joined a shooting competition for the 300 dollar prize money, after all the shooting he did against Satan, he needed a change of pace and the cash helped, that was what lead him to here.

He did it all for the money and money alone, though they probably would not need it with Tommy’s Yankees money and Sabrina’s magic, but Harvey Kinkle was no lazy bones, he’d pull his weight in the marriage.

The minute he was safe and made sure that he was alone in his room, Harvey took out an enchanted pearl and smashed it against the ground, this activated the spell that teleported them back to Greendale, into the Spellman House.

“Daddy, DADDY DADDY!” Little Mandy shouted and ran into him, hugging him like crazy, which was a reminder of her origin that Harvey tried to forget.

Harvey patted her head as Sabrina then quickly rushed to him, hugging him and kissing him.

“Are you okay? They didn’t harass you there or tried to cheat you out of your victory?” Sabrina asked in concern, with the glow of retribution in her eyes if that was the case.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. They have that stupid medal ceremony for latter and then I got to come back here on the plane and....when I think of the paparazzi and the politicians who are gonna want to milk this....ugh...I just need a few hours here in the quiet before going back there.” Harvey said to her and kissed her again, before she lead him to the bedroom.

Where they kissed and made love, when he fell asleep after that Sabrina watched as Harvey slept a uninterrupted slumber, no coughing, no limping, no strain from his weak body.

Only piece, only harmony.

So of course that was the moment that she felt a chill down her spine and with anger in her eyes she turned and saw Azrael, the Angel of Death, standing in their bedroom.

“I’m not going to let you take him!” Sabrina said in challenge.

“I am not here for him, at least not yet. Rather I am here for you.” The Angel of Death said.

“M-me?” Sabrina said in a panic.

“Yes, oh don’t be so dramatic. I am here to talk, not to reap you, If I were here for that you would not have see me coming.”

“If you ever come after me, or any of my family before our time comes, then you better come while we are all sleeping. Cause I’m awake then there’s gonna be a fight!” Sabrina said towards Azrael.

“Fight me as much as you want. Tell me, in the memories of the World That Was, you remember the incident with me and the Greendale 13? Tell me, how do you consider that night went for you?”

“I banished them and stopped you from reaping the town!” Sabrina said smugly.

“You stopped me from taking my horse on a walk, nothing more. The town would have been fine with or without you.” Azrael replied.

“What...no! You would have killed everyone, the Greendale 13 summoned you!”

“Exactly! Summoned me. Not command, not obey. Summon. Which just means that I become visible to you all on my visits. And I would have come in Greendale anyway without the summons, I did, and you didn’t stop me back then.”

“Yes I did! I saved the town!”

“You saved it from the Greendale 13, not from me, I came for Roz’s grandmother, 24 pigeons, 8 cats, 12 dogs, 340 insects, and 11.750 blades of grass and plants to reap. I came for that and I got them before you stopped the summons.” Azrael replied, shocking Sabrina to the core.

“W-what. But you are the Angel of Death, you brought the death of the firstborn!”

“The death of the firstborn was just another reaping. That is how many died back in those savage days where life was hard and short. It wasn’t special, it was just advertised more than other days.” Azrael added.

“So....what are you saying? That nothing can stop you from coming and killing? That I can’t stop you!?” Sabrina said in challenge.

“Stop me? Kill them? Oh, you mortals.....always you lie, and to yourselves most of all.....I am the Reaper, and a reaping always comes when it is time for harvest. Not before or after. But when it is time. I do not cut life down. Like all who tend to a harvest, my sickle only gathers those whose time has arrived, for me to take away to their next fatted place.”

Azrael said, silencing Sabrina as she tried to come to terms with what he was telling her.

“No....no...this is a lie! You’re just trying to trick me....death can be beaten....I...”

“You can beat me? No child, you cannot for I never was your enemy or challenged you. I am, and always have been just the guide, the one to clean it all up, never the cause or the instigator.” Azrael said calmly as Sabrina looked away in disbelief an caressed Harvey’s sleeping face.

“Why are you here then? To soften me up for when you take my Aunties, my friends, my Harvey away from me?” Sabrina asked.

“Not for that. I have a different purpose coming here. But since I am already here I decided to try and prevent you from becoming a poltergeist once more.”

Azrael added and that cut of Sabrina, who looked back at the Angel of Death with disbelief in her eyes once more.

“W-what?”

“You were a poltergeist in the World That Was. Dead before you time, you clinged onto life, refused to adapt, refuse to grow and let go. So you lingered and brought pain to the living and to yourself. Such an undeserved fate.” Azrael added.

_Sabrina collapsed after that and kneeled in front of Harvey’s bed._

_“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”_

_“For what Brina- you didn’t do anything wrong to me, and I forgive you long ago about Tommy, Tommy did as well.” Harvey asked in confusion as a familiar dread started popping back up inside him._

_Sabrina was his one true love, but could the woman not try for once to just let nature rune it’s course and not defy the laws of the universe?_

_“For ruining your life, I…I….after we died I….I…my visits kept your house haunted, and because of that it ruined every change you had a wife and family.” Sabrina said in tears._

_“It’s ok Brina, it’s okay. I choose to have you all visit me over anything else. Hey, hey, come on now, don’t make our….our last time together into a sad moment. After this I’ll probably be kept in the Pearly Gates, and….it’s gonna be hell not being with my friends.” Harvey said and looked at them. “And you too Nick.” Harvey added, which did bring out a chuckle out of the old crew and Sabrina._

_They all gathered around Harvey and the old man now smiled as he took one last look at his friends and closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable._

_“It won’t end this way. I won’t allow it.”_

The flashback ended, Sabrina now finished re-living the incident from Ghost Sabrina’s existence that lead to the current situation.

“Why....are you doing this? Why does everyone come to tell me just how much of screw up I am?” Sabrina asked as tears formed in her eyes.

“You’re not a screw up.” Sabrina heard Harvey’s voice say as her husband raised had woken up and looked at her with warm eyes.

“I don’t think it’s a reprimand. I think he’s trying to say that you should just take it easy, take things as they are and find peace and happiness. Cause you deserve it Brina. If there’s anyone who deserves it it’s you.” Harvey said to her and immediately she hugged him, leaning into his shoulder.

“A life without sorrow is a life without joy Sabrina. Don’t be afraid of the coming sorrow, do not linger on it. For the joy you brought to me, brought to others far out ways the pain. Never forget that Brina, never....not even when death will separate us.” Harvey said to her.

“It’s funny how you think death will get you out of this relationship.” Sabrina replied and Harvey gave out a half-amused, half-exasperated chuckle.

Oh, how this amazing woman made his life, made their lives complete.

As they hugged each other, they noticed that Azrael walked up to the window and reaped a single mosquito.

“The last mosquito of the season. With this winter comes.” Azrael added.

“Y-you came all the way here for that?” Sabrina said in surprise.

“All life is precious and deserves attention. If it weren’t then there would be no reaper to come and do its duty.” Azrael said, leaving Sabrina and Harvey alone as he left to continue his duties elsewhere.

“Did....did that just happen? Did Death itself really come here to give a hippie speech to us while smacking away a mosquito?” Sabrina asked in disbelief.

“Yup. That’s basically Tuesday for us.....Damn hippies.” Harvey joked and this made Sabrina giggle.

“Damn hippies!” She added and they both erupted in a giggling fit that lasted for almost 5 full minutes before they returned to embracing each other, enjoying these brief moments of peace before the next calamity arrived.

Xxxxxxxxx In another place, another time, where all hope has vanished xxxxxxxxxx

A fire burned as a man stood over a pile of his past belongings, photos, mementoes, trinkets, all representation of past times, happier times, peaceful times.

And the figure then lit them up, burning them, signaling that that man was gone.

“No more Mr Nice guy, no more Mr Clean....No more Mr Nice Guy, that’s not me..... May God stop me....cause I can’t stop......not anymore.....” The figure said in lamentation as he felt what was left of his good side burning away with the fire.


	25. Chapter 25

Nick Scratch had seen, heard and done many outrageous and surprising things, but even one as learned in the ways of the world as him was surprised when he walked into the Spellman home and found Harvey in the living room unloading boxes and boxes of machinegun clips, grenades and rocket launchers.

“What the....Farmboy....has it finally happened? Did you loosen up and are you finally planning a military coup of Canada!? I call dibs on Montreal!” Nick says with enthusiasm.

“No Nick, like I told you before, not happening.”

“Aw man, someone else already called dibs? Hope is Prudence, I want to see her Queen over a city and make it her bitch.” Nick said with a dreamy expression on his face.

“No she didn’t call dibs and we’re not overthrowing the government and I’m not becoming a Canadian Saddam Hussein!” Harvey added.

“Eh, why not? “ Nick said with a childish pout

“I am not going to dignify that with a reply.” Harvey said as he took in a breath of air to calm himself.

“Party pooper, no cake for you!” Nick said with a huff stole the piece of cake that Harvey was munching on. Harvey rolled his eyes and decided to not take Nick’s bate as he readied another clip.

“Seriously, what’s with all the firepower? You got enough gear here to rob Fort Knox. What gives?” Nick asked.

“It’s been quiet for a while and If I know this town like I know I do, then there’s gonna be either an outside catastrophe or one of Sabrina’s spells are gonna go haywire and ‘here we go again.’ But this time I am being pro-active and preparing for a siege before the sings are there. Thus the guns.” Harvey said as he moved to prepare an m-16 and then make mash potatoes.

“Farmboy, come on, it’s Yule tide! Everyone takes a break on this time of year. I doubt even Sabrina is gonna be up to her usual shenanigans. Come on Farmboy, you have to many guns.” Nick said.

Sabrina then moves through the kitchen with Mandy.

“Mommy and Daddy are joining us for Christmas....wait...but if you and Harvey are my mommy and daddy...then......my head hurts.” Mandy said as she rubbed her little head.

“Don’t worry baby, they’ll make it better. They are your grandparents, okay sweetie? And they’ll have a nice dinner with us this Yule tide.” Sabrina said before greeting Nick and giving Harvey a peck on the cheek before she and Mandy left to prepare other things for Christmas.

“She...did she just say that they will be joining us for dinner. As in she will be conducting a spell that will keep the barrier between the spirit and living world for hours open, even though it’s recommended that you always spend as much time as possible with that door open?” Nick asked in astonishment.

“And she’s gonna do it now, on the night where the barrier between the spirit world and living world is weakest.” Harvey added.

“Farmboy, what are you doing? Those guns are not enough!” Nick said in a panic as Harvey realized that he was probably right.

“I’ll get more guns. You make sure there’s a spare yule log to burn and a spare for the spare!” Harvey added with fear in his voice as he rushed to get more firepower.

“And a spare for that spare and I am getting your sleeping bag ready so you can camp out in the living room and make sure that it burns constantly through the night!” Nick added with haste as the two men in Sabrina’s life prepared for the best and worst of her, which often times was a consequence of the same action.

Xxxxxxxx

As that happened in the Spellman home, within Greendale proper Lilith was taking a walk to clear her head and think on her next move. As she did so she walked past the last person that she ever thought she would meet on this earth.

“Adam!” Lilith said as by her walked her ex-husband, Adam father of humanity, once husband to Lilith and Eve.

“Hello Lilith, it’s good to see you. “Adam says as Lilith sees that he is now one of the many spirits of the ghost of Christmas present.

“I don’t think those words are a good choice, considering I gave birth to every demon that plagues humanity. Are you really glad to see someone as evil as me?”

“Humanity does not need demons to plague it, they can manage just fine on their own in that regard. As for hatred, hate is for the past for me. Besides. I prefer to live in the present.” “And what of the future?”

“Not my domain.”

Adam said jovially as he guided Ignorance and Want to help spread blessings on the meal of passing strangers on the street.

“Blessing the poorest?”

“Some are also very rich, others in between. Others will know only misery soon regardless of status and the memory of this night will be the one bright spot in their darkness, and to a few it will be the last.” Adam replied a mix of sadness and hope for the future in his voice.

“Why bother then, why do through all this trouble for a fleeting moment of blessing in this miserable world?” Lilith asks him.

“For that very moment is why. Even if it’s only for a heartbeat, it still means that for a while one’s heart is fullfilled and full of joy. I have to go and finish my errands before feeding the children. Why don’t you and your new husband join us for Christmas dinner?” Adam said as he guided Ignorance and Want away before Lilith could argue with him.

At that Lilith shook her head.

“Same old Adam, always afraid of conflict.” Lilith said with mirth, despite what happened between them, it was rather good to see a familiar face.

And perhaps it was the strange atmosphere of the holidays, but Lilith started to ponder on her next move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dr Cerberu’s house.xxxxxx

“Christmas truce?” Dr Cerberus asked.

“Oh yes, it’s one of the few things that everyone can agree on, between Yule and New Year’s day there is to be no violence between the two sides.” Hilda added

“I’ll be, it’s a Christmas Miracle.” Dr Cerberus said with delight.

“More like the miracle of mass produced booze and sexually charged advertisement to such a degree that neither side has the energy for a bit of ultraviolence. Industry and Capitalism, screwing up the world 364 days for one day a year where they actually benefit it.” Dorian snarked as he delivered the two lovebirds a case of good wine to enjoy as his good deed on Yule, before departing to join rejoin the rest of the witches for a good old fashioned orgy.

As that happened and the clocked continue to tick away with nothing horrendous happened, back in the Spellman home Harvey was ready and armed to the teeth as Sabrina opened the portal and trough it came Diana and Edward.

And nothing went boom!

Not when they arrived, not when they met and embraced their new ‘granddaughter’, not when they sat down for Christmas dinner.

For the first time since being reborn Harvey realized that Sabrina’s plan would not backfire horribly on them this time.

That made Harvey start shedding tears of joy at the fact that his soul mate had improved herself and become more responsible this year.

Harvey was able to let go of his weapons and for the first time in two lifetimes he let his guard down and relaxed as they all gathered for Christmas dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx On a hilltop house that was not there yesterday and would disappear come Christmas day, overlooking Greendale xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was where Adam was hosting the dinner for him, Ignorance and Want.

“Ignorance is often found in the highest of places and Want is always hidden away from the eyes of humanity, but for this night let us both share bread and mer-“

Adam’s monologue was stopped when he saw Lilith and mortal Adam reaching their door.

“I’ve.....we’ve come for Christmas dinner if you’ll have us.” She says as before she could even gather her with Adam the Ghost of Christmas Present merely leads her and the other Adam to the table.

Once there the mortal Adam acts kindly to the two malnourished and deformed children ,who smile at him, experiencing for the first time in a long time kindness from mortals despite their wretched appearances.

“Welcomes, welcomes.” Adam says as he tries to pull up a chair for Lilith, but it’s already evening and as the Spirit of Christmas Present, Adam is already aging and is becoming old and weak.

So Lilith instead helps him with the chair and guides him to the table.

As that happens overlooking Greendale, The Weird Sisters along with Tommy, Gregory and Nick, who departed the Spellman home after making sure everything was safe and secure, are all in Rome at a formal meet and greet party to help deepen the alliance between their coven and the Church of Light.

They will dine with the bishops and the Pope and then the next morning will be given a private tour of the holy sites in the Vatican City.

And while Dr Ce and Hilda share hot wine over episodes of Dr Who, in a luxury hotel suite Zelda, Mambo Marie and Grila share whiskey as they all enter the hot tub together to celebrate Yule in the old way

As the night wears on all the merriment and celebration gives way to sleep, and rest.

Even down in hell Lucifer dismisses his court and secludes himself in his room, preparing plots for when the time of peace ends. Even the devil must take some time off on occasion.

The night’s wears on and nothing happens, not pain, no heartache, only a brief moment in time where harmony reigns.

With the coming dawn, Adam’s one night on Earth is ending as he lies down on his bed to embrace his end as Lilith soothingly caresses his hair with her hands one last time.

Ignorance and Want hold the hands of the only person to never walk away from them and pretend they don’t exist as they brace themselves for their departure until next year.

“I’m sorry Lilith for being a bad husband.” Adam said as he became weaker and weaker as he falls asleep in the chair, his life ending.

“Like I’d waist my anger on a stupid little man like you.” Lilith said harsh words, but her tone and smile said that there was nothing if affection for the once husband, and that she forgave him for his bad behavior in the past.

“Go and linger no more” Adam says to her as she smiles and turns to leave with the mortal Adam as the first rays of dawn start coming through the window.

Despite the late hour, it is present time for Sabrina and her little family.

Sabrina nervously gives Harvey the same pencil set that he told her that he rejected in his first life and gives his father Egg nog to take to him, one that that will prevent him from drinking too much.

“Thank you Brina.” Harvey says, making Sabrina give out a breath of relief as Harvey has now fully overcome the darkness in his heart when it comes to magic. He was no longer the ignorant boy that he was in the past.

Harvey gives her a silver bracelet that says Sabrina + Harvey + Mandy engraved on it. Sabrina likes it so much that she feels tears overcome her.

“I...always wanted my family to be ....whole...I didn’t grow up with a mom and a dad....I’m so happy that I have one now. Thank you...thank you.” Sabrina said kisses him.

Mandy does a ‘yuck’ face at them, her mind that was once of a past life Mandrake was now once more fully the mind of a child, as she plays with a Star Wars set that Harvey got her.

As Christmas night is about to end Harvey, Sabrina and Mandy all sit down to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Peace and harmony reigns the Earth, if only for one night

While that happened, a mysterious figure overlooks Greendale.

“Should we begin now?” A voice asks him.

“No, let them enjoy the holidays. But after New Year’s...boom...boom. But for now....Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.”


	26. Chapter 26

It never ends.

She opened her eyes as the memories of the World that was flooded into her one last time, of being trapped in the Void with Nick, of Harvey and Roz, Theo and Robin, of Sabrina Morningstar dying of her becoming encompassed by the Void.

She then used her magic and it pierced the Veil between world and she gazed into every direction that was, she saw many realities.

One where her love interest but called Jim and Shinji. In another she almost got married to a mortal called Aaron Jacobs but fate intervened and showed that she and Harvey where in fact soul mates and she ran from the altar and they rode into the sunset.

She gazed once more into the life of Sabrina Morningstar and her short marriage to Caliban as King and Queen of Pandemonium before it all went to rot and maybe it was not the best of moves.

In another one they were but pre highscool teenagers with nothing coming out of it yet. The universe where Harvey died in the woods was also there, as was the one where her sire Lucifer was the owner of a nightclub in Los Angeles.

The short tenure of Sabrina Mornigstar into the TV universe where it was all a show, short yet interesting.

Endless stories, endless legends, all true, all cannon, equal yet different.

She left the link to the World that Was and moved back into her own reality, one where Nick and her where not Endgame.

Where Sabrina and Harvey where married, together now, one as Queen of the Witches and the other as King of the Witchunters.

Light and Night united and their daughter Mandy would inherit both worlds.

And now she felt it, another threat over the horizon, one that they would face and overcome. And then there would be peace until the next one and so again and again.

For this is it.

The answer to the question.

What’s the worst that could happen?

Life happens, it never ends, hardships and good times come and go. Good and bad decisions are made, ones where you do not know which is which, but all you can do is steer the ship as best as you can and take your pleasures where they are.

Choices and consequences.

And as she descended the stairs to have lunch with her husband Harvey and her daughter Mandy. Well, this was her choice, for the good or the bad.

Endless stories, endless legends, all true, all cannon, equal yet different.

This was her world, the world of the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina that went this way. A choice she made, was it good or bad?

She stopped worrying about that. Sabrina and Harvey would enjoy the good, deal with the bad in their world. In other places, other realms different loves would blossom or fall.

But in this one theirs would remain.

“Are you happy Brina?” Harvey asked.

“Very. Are you happy and healthy Harvey? You won’t realize one day that you made a mistake and fly away, will you ?” She asked with trepidation and worry in her voice, as the two held each other’s hands.

“Of course, I love you so much that there is no flying in my life without you, you know that. And I am fine.” Harvey replied.

“That is wonderful, I love you so much don’t know what I would do if you ever got hurt.” Sabrina replied as they embraced each other.

“Harvey.....you are not angry with me from the World that Was, right?” Sabrina said.

“Is this about the years you spend in the Void with Nick when we thought you gone forever? Sabrina, I am not jealous about that. You’re not jealous about the years I spend with Roz before you all died in the World that Was?” Harvey said.

“Not that. About, about me doing that spell that brought you into...into this world.” Sabrina said and at that Harvey took a deep breath of air.

“I’d be lying if I said that it wasn’t on my mind. I don’t know if me cheating death again is something that will ever leave me. All I know is that for a quarter of a century, after you all fell, and I and I alone survived. All I had to look forward too was the end. I went into battle alone, hoping that one of my foes would give me a warrior’s death, but that never happened and at one point I became so old that even that was denied me. I spend half my life searching for a good death. This will be good life. Here with you.” Harvey said to her and kissed the back of her palm.

“Good enough? Will you forever be happy with me?” Sabrina asked with a smile.

“Always.” Harvey said and they kissed once more.

They would live their lives together in this world as many other loves would live theirs in the other worlds.

And as that happened, Salem, ever faithful Salem, turned around and gazed at all who watched, laughed, cried, where angry and joyful upon seeing all that transpired or read in in a book or even fan fiction and said:

‘” If Roberto have offended.

Think but this and all is mended.

That all that happened in the show, canon though it may seem

For if you wish it may be no more yielding

Than a bad dream.

Forget one story and one follow.

For all stories are true;

Be they today or tomorrow.

Though this cat a liar and a broken clock you may call.

But even such a thing says the truth twice a day of all.

And so I say to you a second time this day.

The cannon is to you, what you say it is, I express so if I may.

And a secret let this familiar cry to you.

That I may have suggested a plan or two.

For whisper I said in Sabrina’ ear.

Of two spells that made this new world appear.

Call me monster or genius.

Or whatever I may seem.

I care not, for all is as yielding.

As but a dream.

And so the dream of Harvey and Sabrina.

Soul mates they be.

While in other places is but fiction;

Here it is reality.

And so I bit you adieu that now it is all over and gone for all now know.

Let us forget the bad and enjoy the good of this fair story, of this show.

And though many and few did not get what they desired,

Though their fantasies did not soar, but fall.

Take away this from the salty tears of ashen pire

This better to have loved and lost,

Then not have loved at all.

So we bid adieu to the love of Harvey and Sabrina, that lives here.

And may a black cat cross thy path,

For we may bring bad luck.

But we may also bring cheer.

See you all again one day.

In story yet untold, unknown.

And a final request of you dear friends.

Applaud this end, so I may now go home”

Salem said as he then moved towards Harvey and Sabrina to join the meal as the happy couple continued on with their lives. And whatever lies ahead, they would have moments like this to enjoy before the bad times came again.

Thank you and goodnight.

Thank you and goodbye.

**Author’s note:**

This is my closure to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina and I am very disappointed of it.

Many will praise the story, and Nabrina and Calbrina, but for me it was the Last Jedi and ROS all over again.

Three seasons worth of foreshadowing that Harvey and Sabrina are each other’s true love was nothing but a red herring.

Once more Harvey was useless, his witchunter past was not explored even though he comes from a clan powerful enough to decimate an entire coven. The issue of his past that was such a hot topic in part 1 that his brother died because of it is mute and forgotten.

What was worst of all is what they did to Nick Scratch. For that was not Nick Scratch, it was Harvey Kinkle with Nick Scratch’s face.

Gone was the arrogance, the bad boy vides, the narcissism , his entire character was replaced with Harvey and they even cannibalized Harvey’s scenes where he and Sabrina professed their love for each other.

Not only that but they pulled the ultimate F you to both Harvey and Sabrina by making ROZ A WITCH.

As I was watching this I kept hearing Sabrina’s voice in their scenes, it is painfully obvious that Roz is just Sabrina with Roz’s face on.

The Roz and Harvey Scenes are in fact Harvey and Sabrina scenes. The whole point of Harvey and Sabrina are star crossed lovers from different worlds who must find a middle ground and they stole that too!

I have never seen such blatant disrespect to the characters that way.

They took Harvey and Sabrina’s love and gave it to Roz and Nick. Every scene, every moment, every interaction between Nick and Sabrina/ Roz and Harvey are all Sabrina and Harvey scenes with the names and faces changed.

Why did they do this?

This was a pandering to the NABRINA fans who also make up the majority of Rarvey fans so that Sabrina and Harvey never get back together , it is painfully obvious that they stole the Harvey and Sabrina Habrina material and gave it to them.

It was so difficult to watch because every single scenes of those couple felt, sounded and was staged if not outright stolen from Harvey and Sabrina’s lovers interactions.

Harvey accepting Roz as a witch....All I heard was Harvey and Sabrina getting back together, it was insulting to the show itself to see all of that!

And Nick...giving Sabrina a necklace.....that was Harvey, I saw it both as the season 1 variety and as a means to seal their reconciliation and coming to terms that Harvey and Sabrina are soul mates.

The candle spell, the Pigmalion Spell, Prudence's words. The if you ever loved me ultimatum when she was about to jump. 3 seasons worth of proof and foreshadowing for nothing! They could have gone with the two SAbrina's continy to exist and one for Nick and one for Harvey and it would have not made 3 seasons worth of storytelling useless. But the worst example was what they did to Sabrina. Gone was the crafty, carring and ruthless with evil independent and strong witch of season 1.

In her place we have someone who took Nick back immediatly after only a few flirty words, who FREED CALIBAN, a man who tried to condem her to an eternity in prison JUST BECAUSE. From one of the most powerfull and indepennt woman she went to a bizzaro Sabrina who falls in love with BAD BOYS who ARE BAD MEN! Nick and Caliban, two of the most toxic in recent history and she MARRIES CALIBAN!

She willingly jumps into relatioships with abusive and toxic men! And in the HABRINA episode they have Sabrina Morningstar say that she LOVES CALIBAN! Why did they keep saying that Harvey and Sabrina have true love, why all the scenes that showed it, that foreshadowed that they will get back toghether? What happened to all the signs that Harvey and Roz relaionship was cooling and they would break up?

What was the point of all that build up? They took away SAbrina's role and gave it to Roz, turning her into an inferior Sabrina who is boring and useless all season! And they took away Harvey's role AND HIS TENDER SCENES and gave them to Nick who is an inferior Harvey, who is still condescending, immatur, hostile and jerkish to others. It was such a betrayal of the past 3 seasons, of the characters, of everything.

How could Roberto to this to his own work?

The bizarre out of character moments don’t stop here. Caliban felt like Nick Scratch, instead of Caliban, what happened?

How could the reviewers say this was a good season?

The Sitcom universe was appalling, to call it a Habrina love letter is an insult since they made the Harvey of that world such a tool and ignorant fool, so not even in a Habrina episode did we get decent Habrina.

Every single character was disrespected in such an appalling way, the Fright Club where useless, Nick was not Nick, Caliban was not Caliban.

Lilith stayed true and finally did away with Lucifer who received a proper punishment, but the rest was.......I am sorry but all the Nabrina Endgame is just Habrina scenes that have been stolen and given a nameplate change.

The same for the Roz and Harvey scenes.

This was not a Nabrina or Calbrina Endgame, it was a blatant Habrina season that was given a Nabrina paint job. Every single time I saw Nick and Sabrina and Roz and Harvey, every time all I saw was Harvey and Sabrina’s words coming out of the wrong mouths and faces. Heck even in the show itself, in the sitcom episode they had Harvey called Nick ''his double'' and that is just what happened they turned Nick into Harvey. Again what we saw was Harvey and Sabrina's love storry stolen by Nick and Roz! I never expected part 4 to be so badly written an blatantly uncaring.

The one praiseworthy thing I can say is that Gavin Leatherwood is a talented actor, no wonder he audition for Harvey Kinkle during the casting session and was kept on.

I could live with Harvey and Sabrina not being ‘ENGAME’, but why was he so useless. Why not a single moment where he got his ancestral witchunting gear and showed of why they were fierce. He did nothing this whole season. A travesty to him.

Even the final scene

I could hear Harvey’s words over Nick’s final monologue.

Xxxx

Sabrina looks up and sees it’s Harvey.

“H-how did you get here?”

“I told you before that there is no flying in my life without you, so I flew here in order to be with you. You’re love for me has given me wings.” Harvey says and shows his newly acquired angel wings.

“Harvey are you sure? It’s just you and me here.” Sabrina said to him.

“Well, then there’s no reason for you to worry that I’ll get hurt is there.” Harvey said and Sabrina’s heart melted at that, realizing that it all somehow made sense.

Harvey sat down next to Sabrina and the two of gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I guess we are here in the cave story. I never thought that you’d join me in the cave.”

“Wherever you are is where I’ll be Sabrina. I don’t care where we are, all that matters is that we are together.” Harvey said as they kissed. Sabrina and Harvey, a witch and a hunter. They had finally found a way to be together.

For the good and the bad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And scene.

This is me venting and I am doing this as closure.

I have many pairings that are not cannon, across different books, movies and cartoons and it’s my way of coping and moving on. For us few Habrina fans there is always fan fiction.

And in the magical world of Sabrina with parallel universes anything is possible, even a Part 4 that does not spit in the face of all the foreshadowing of parts 1,2 and 3.

Hope for part 5, even if.....Nabrina.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
